Run This Town
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: It was temporary. This move, this life, this house. It was all temporary. Or at least that's what Yuugi thought. That was, of course, until he invaded Atem's territory and realized that there are some things that happen in life...that are permanent. YxA
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. College. Not as much free time as I expected. But then again, writing is my life so I'll always make time for it. =]

Rated: T (for Teen). Will be raised to M (for Mature) in future chapters.

Warnings: Language, Violence, Drug Use, Sexual Themes, Character Death.

Disclaimer: Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Nope. Not yet. But I'm working on it.

Inspired by: Jay-Z. I don't own him either.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

**-**Chapter 1**-

* * *

  
**

It had all happened so fast, before any of us had a chance to stop it. One day, he was healthy. The next, he was in a hospital bed. His death was quick; so sudden that I didn't even have time to mourn, to really understand what had happened, to comprehend his loss. And then came the funeral, a rushed service due to a shortage in our finances. After my grandfather's death, we couldn't keep the house, the shop that the elder had worked so hard to build. It was his life. But now that he was gone, so was it.

The private high school I had been attending was the second thing to go. Education was important, but not as important as a home to go to or food to eat. And so now there was nothing tying me to the neighborhood I grew up in. That month, I lost everything. My grandfather, my house, my school. And the funny thing about it was that I had not shed a single tear, for it all happened so fast that I didn't even feel it go. It was as though I had become immune to the suffering, as if I was just numb.

----

The houses to his right flew by the window in distorted flashes. At first, he thought it was because his mother was driving too fast. Then he realized that it was just because he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was focused on something he couldn't pinpoint --or maybe on nothing at all-- and his stomach churned, a glass bubble of anxiety settling into it's pit. Some people would be happy to move; maybe they saw it as a new life, a fresh start. But not Yuugi. It was a new life, alright, but it wasn't one that he wanted.

At first, the colors of the houses they drove past were bright blues and pastel purples. Some where pink. Others a clean white. But as the minutes passed, the colors were less bright, the houses less distinguished. He knew they were close now, not by the street names, but by the growing sense of dread in his stomach.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuugi looked at his mother. Sara Motou, a woman who had gone through it all in her short thirty-five years of life. Her normal violet eyes were dark and tired, not from age but from experience, from disappointments, from loss. Her dainty hands were curled around the steering wheel, and her eyes were glued to the road straight ahead, looking forward, never once glancing in the rearview mirror to see all of what they were leaving behind. Her hair is a long wave of blonde that falls over her shoulders in loose curls. She never styled it anymore. She never put make-up on anymore. She hasn't for two years, since the day that she lost her husband to a girl half her age.

She glanced over at her son and flashed him a smile; one that didn't reach her eyes. None of them do anymore.

Yuugi offered her a half-smile in return, and then turned back to the window. He looked at the people on the streets; walking, loitering, smoking. The more time that passed, the less people he saw, and it was only when the car pulled to a stop that he turned to his mother again. He inhaled a deep breath, building up his strength, and then went to unbuckle his seatbelt. He paused when his mother's ivory hand fell over his. He looked back up at her and, this time, was rewarded with a soft upturn of her lips.

"It'll be okay, Yuugi," she assured softly.

He nodded and looked away from her. "I know," he whispered, but he really didn't.

Pressing the red button of the seat buckle in with his thumb, Yuugi untangled himself from the belt and opened the car door. It was only when his mother joined him outside though that he actually looked at his new house. The first thing he noticed was that it was gray and peeling like it was sun-burned. It was an apartment complex with three floors, theirs being on the very bottom. With a motion from his mother, Yuugi followed her inside. The outside screen door led into a small hallway with three mail slots built into the wall, each with their own key lock. To his left were a flight of stairs, leading up to the second and third floors; to his right, a brown wooden door.

He watched his mother dig into her jean pockets and pull out a key. She stuck it inside of the lock, jingled it a little, and then pushed it open. She looked back at him. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Yuugi walked inside the door first to prove his point and quickly glanced around, noticing that their furniture was already there. He scanned the rest of the apartment. There was a living room, a kitchen, a small bathroom, and two bedrooms. He walked towards one of the bedrooms and peeked inside. The walls were an off-white, just like all the other ones, and the floors were made from wood. He stepped forward with one foot and pressed down lightly, biting the inside of his lip when he heard it groan underneath his weight.

"So," his mother asked, coming up behind him. "What do you think?"

Yuugi turned from the room and looked at her. He smiled slightly. "It's great."

----

Yuugi had never attended a public school. There were no uniforms, no hand-picked religion associated with the school, and practically no rules or structure. At least, not at this school.

His class was huge, almost as though the school didn't have enough money for classes so they decided to just make one. He had arrived twenty minutes early and had settled down in the back near the window, trying his best to just disappear into the background. Everyone else was sitting on desks, laughing and chatting away. Others stood in the corner, exchanging phone numbers, or at least that's what Yuugi's positive side told him when he saw them slipping things into each others' hands.

He could hear people around him asking who he was, or why his hair looked like that? He almost wanted to turn around and tell them that, regardless of what they thought, he wasn't deaf, but then decided against it. No point in making enemies his very first day.

Out of everything that he'd lost, his old school was the one he'd cared about the least. Everyone who attended was usually rich and stuck-up anyways. Sure, he had made a few friends along the way, but none of them were lifelong bonds. The only reason he went to that school was because of his grandfather. The elder wanted Yuugi to have the best education he could afford, which meant that his grandfather usually worked overtime in his beloved game shop. His mother contributed as well, but as an assistant for a small company in human resources, she wasn't exactly making half of what everyone else's parents were.

Not that he cared, though. Money was something that Yuugi never saw as a valuable attribute in a friend or significant other--not that he had many of those. Of course, people needed money to survive, but he was perfectly happy living in the small house behind the game shop with his loving relatives who wanted nothing more than to see him succeed in life. All of that was put on hold, understandably so, when his grandfather died. Though he didn't have very good life insurance, his mother refused to cremate him, knowing that he had always wanted to be buried next to his dead wife, Yuugi's grandmother, Susan.

Up till then, most of their income had gone towards Yuugi's education, thus they didn't have a lot in savings. That's why his mother had to sell the game shop; to pay for his grandfather's funeral and to have some extra money to find another, smaller, more affordable place to live until she found a new job.

But regardless if he was in his old school or in this one, it did not matter. Yuugi had a plan; a way to get out. He had always been bright, his grades reflecting his intelligence in straight 'A' form. All he had to do was get through the remainder of this year, ace all his subjects, and then get a merit scholarship from Columbia University, or any of the other Ivy-League schools. From there, he would work part-time to help out with the finances and then by the time he graduated, he could get a high-paying job with a degree under his belt and support his mother for the rest of his life. It had been his plan from the start. Besides, all they ever needed was each other. His mother was his life, his star, his everything. And he knew he was hers.

Yuugi was brought out of his musings when he heard someone pull up a chair beside him. He pretended not to notice their presence, unsure of what to do.

"Hey."

Yuugi hesitated, and then looked up at the person invading his personal bubble. He was met with wide doe-brown eyes and a warm, inviting smile. "Hi," Yuugi greeted as he continued his observation. Long tumbles of paper-white hair brushed against the boy's shoulders, the other sporting a white sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"You're new, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. My name's Yuugi."

"I'm Ryou."

"Nice to meet you," Yuugi said with a small smile.

"Likewise." Ryou brushed one of his bangs to the side and tucked it behind his ear. "It's not very often that we get transfer, especially in the middle of the year." He laughed lightly. "Usually we have people dropping out, not in. Why did you transfer anyways?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his desk. "I moved."

"Oh, I see," he replied softly.

Ryou changed the topic after that, as though sensing Yuugi's reluctance to talk about anything concerning the reasons for moving. Instead, they talked about their favorite subjects, the type of music they liked, what they did in their free time, and everything else that acquaintances shared when getting to know each other. Yuugi looked up when the door to the classroom opened, and a man in his mid-forties walked in and settled by the teacher's desk.

Ryou followed his gaze. "Oh, Mr. Simon is here. Well, I'll see you later, Yuugi. We can sit together during lunch if you'd like."

Yuugi beamed. "I would love to. Thanks."

Ryou smiled in response, and, nodding slightly, he got to his feet. He gave Yuugi a small wave and then turned, walking over to his desk. It was then that a big guy, probably twice Ryou's size, pushed him into a nearby desk. Yuugi felt himself lean forward to stand up, out of instinct, but stayed seated.

"Move _freak_," the guy spat, making his way to the other side of the room. Ryou didn't seem to be affected by this and continued toward his seat like nothing was wrong.

That night, Yuugi came home with a black eye because someone pushed him into his locker, and he spoke up. He guessed it was because he was still under the impression that _everything_ was wrong.

----

"You should be more careful, Yuugi," Sara said a few days later. "This is the second time you've come home from school hurt."

"I know," he replied from his spot across the table. "I'll try not to be so clumsy, Mom."

It had almost been a week since they first moved in. So far, everything seemed to be going fine, excluding Yuugi's _accidents_ at school. Of course, he didn't tell his mother about what was really going on in school; no reason to make her worry. She had enough on her plate. Yuugi would deal with it. Besides, it wasn't like he was in pain twenty-four seven. Just those times that he spoke up for himself.

He had realized since day one that if he had just kept his mouth shut, he probably wouldn't be the target for many of the bigger guys at his school. However, he was not someone who was easily broken. He had gone through too much, dealt with too much pain to let a few guys push him around. Compared to what he'd been through, this was nothing. But he would keep quiet anyways, if not for his own, then for his mother's sake.

Exhaling a sigh, Yuugi drummed his fingers against the table top as his mother sorted through the bills, trying to decide what was necessary and what wasn't. Lights were a must. Cable and telephone. Not so much.

He glanced up when she shifted in her chair and reached into her pocket. She took out a twenty dollar bill and extended it towards him. "Can you run to the supermarket, Yuugi, and pick up some food for tomorrow?"

He nodded and plucked the bill from her hand, even though he knew he should have just said no. It was 9:00 P.M. In his old neighborhood, it would have been fine. People his age were out and about all the time, and everyone knew each other. Here, it was a completely different story. The people outside were not the same people he grew up with, and there were barely any streetlights to guide him to where he wanted to go. It was too dark to go anywhere and far too dangerous. These were the streets where people died, where drugs and meth labs were found in kitchens more often than food, where gangs ran the streets; the town that the Major had given up on a long time ago, deeming it too 'problematic', unworthy of the local police to waste their time and resources on.

His mother must not know how high the crime rate is here. But in the end, he would rather go, than let her go. He would rather be hurt, than her.

On his way out, he grabbed his jacket, protecting himself against the crisp autumn air that greeted him with a chilling breeze. The supermarket wasn't that far, only about three blocks away. However, the amount of people lingering the street surpassed the amount that did so in daylight hours. Yuugi avoided them as much as possible, crossing the street or taking slight detours. He kept his hands in his pocket and his head hung low, trying to blend in. When he was only about a block away, he heard a loud, angry shout from inside the house he was passing. Against his better judgment, he paused.

There was another round of cursing, followed by the sound of glass shattering, possibly a mirror or a vase. A moment later, the screen doors flew open and a blond came tumbling out. "Eh, fuck you!" he yelled when the door slammed close behind. "I don't need ya, you bastard."

Yuugi didn't even realize that he was still watching everything until the blond turned and spotted him. Immediately, the amber eyes narrowed. "Do you hav' a problem, buddy?"

Yuugi quickly shook his head in response, and then made to leave. He wasn't fast enough though, and he flinched when his arm was grabbed harshly, nails digging into his skin. He was yanked backwards and spun around to meet an amused smirk. "You must be new around here, kid," the blond said. "Let me give you some advice. Keep ya nose out of other people's business." He tightened his grip on his arm, and Yuugi had to bite his lip to keep from wincing. "Wouldn't want ta get hurt, now would ya?"

Yuugi nodded and went to pull away, but the blond didn't let go. Instead, the latter slipped his fingers into his pocket and pulled out the twenty his mother had given him for food. "You can't take that!" Yuugi yelled before he could stop himself.

The punch was quick, so fast that Yuugi didn't even see it coming. One minute he was standing, the next he was on his knees, doubled-over in pain. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and placed his free hand on the ground to hold him up. He struggled to breathe in the air that had been literally knocked out of him, as his stomach throbbed with unreal pain.

"Lesson number two," he heard the blond say. "If you're gonna speak up, you gotta learn how to defend yourself."

Yuugi's eyes clenched close as he tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. He faintly heard the sound of footsteps walking away from him. He couldn't let the man leave. He couldn't bear to go home and tell his mother that he lost the money she had given him; however small amount that may be. If he let that man leave, he would not only be losing his money, but his pride and his dignity. And, besides from his mother, that was the only thing he had left. He inhaled sharply. "You can't take that. I _need_ that money," he said, easing his eyes open once more.

He heard the steps falter, surprised, and then looked up to see the blonde staring at him, a spark of interest flashing in his eyes. Suddenly the man started laughing. "You got spunk, kid," he said, his lips turned upwards into a large grin. He gestured behind him with his head. "Follow me."

Alarms went off like a thousand bells in the back of Yuugi's mind. His mother would be waiting up for him, and for all he knew, this man was taking him to an abandoned alley to beat him some more, or rape him, or kill him. But part of him felt like even that would be better than returning home to see his mother's crestfallen expression when he told her that someone had stolen their money. The worst thing about it would be that the next time they needed something, his mother wouldn't let him go and instead go herself. And Yuugi's heart and soul would break if something ever happened to his mother.

The blond had already started walking, leaving Yuugi to decide whether to follow or not. He stood to his feet slowly, his stomach still stinging with promise of a bruise, and dusted off his pants with his hands. He looked in the direction the man was walking, then back the way he came.

He turned to his left and followed.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Run This Town**

**-**Chapter 2**-**

* * *

Yuugi followed the blonde down so many alleyways that even if he wanted to turn back now, he couldn't. With each step he took, he could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and it was so quiet that he was sure the man heard it, too. He kept enough distance between them to ensure a quick getaway, though in the pit of his stomach he knew that the man could easily out-run him.

They had been walking for almost ten minutes before they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Or at least, it_ looked_ abandoned. The entryway was boarded up, as were all the windows. The bricks were dark and cracked with age and scattered fragments of glass littered the surrounding grounds, along with broken beer bottles and trash.

Yuugi looked back at the blonde in front of him just in time to see him slip through a small space in the doorway where the edges were splintered as if someone kicked a board off. For a moment, Yuugi started to reconsider his decision to follow this man. But it was too late now. He didn't know his way back and, quite honestly, he'd rather be with this man than alone and lost in a dark alleyway. He took one more glance around him before walking to the entryway. He lowered his head to peek inside the opening, but was met with nothing but darkness. He sighed and straightened his back again.

He gathered up his courage, inhaling another deep breath, before curling his hands around the board beside his hip and swinging a leg inside. He ducked his head under the board above him next and pushed off the board below him with his hands, pulling the other half of him inside.

It was almost darker inside then it was out, with no one in sight. He could barely see a few feet in front of him and cursed quietly when he stepped forward and heard something break under his foot. Carefully, he felt his way over to a wall, then used his hands to guide him towards the back of the room. His stomach churned with anxiety and he had to force his breathing to a steady pattern, making himself remain calm. He was just about to give up and turn back when he heard a loud crash resonate from overhead, followed by a chorus of laughter. He looked up at the ceiling, and then slid his gaze to the broken staircase to the left of him. The wooden steps were without a doubt a safety hazard. In fact, this whole situation was a safety hazard. But then again, what choice did he have?

Slowly reaching forward, he curled his hand around the banister hanging off the side wall and walked up the stairs, each step squeaking under his weight. He could hear each stair pulse, as if the house had its very own heartbeat. It was only when he got to the top step that he realized that the heartbeat resonating through the empty building was his own. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and let his eyes scan the upper level of the warehouse. To his left, there was a long hallway with doors on either side. The one farthest away had a light shining from underneath, and it was then that Yuugi could hear people talking. In that instant, his fear started to die away, as curiosity took its place. He walked to the door as quietly as he could and placed his palm in the middle of it, cracking the door open enough for him to see through.

The first person he saw was leaning against the side wall, arms and ankles crossed, and Yuugi had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, for the man was a mirror image of his new friend, Ryou. But there were some differences. Instead of falling flat, the man's silver hair was spiked. He had darker eyes, too, almost black and held himself with a complete aura of confidence and pride. Yeah, there were definitely some differences.

Yuugi turned his eyes from the man to the center of the room, where he spotted the blond who had led him here alongside a tan, lavender-eyed male that was almost as tall as him. The former was leaning against a pool stick, brushing a light blue dust on its tip with a square-shaped chalk, while the other just stood there, arms crossed with a cigarette poised neatly between his fingers. The room they were in was crisp red in color, with a pool table, an old couch, and a few scattered chairs here and there.

When Yuugi finally finished examining all the place had to offer, his eyes traveled back to the far wall, and his eyebrows furrowed together when he realized that the white-haired man was nowhere to be found. It wasn't a second after the thought crossed his mind that the door flew open and a hand went straight to his collar.

"Well, look at what we have here," someone said, tightening their grip. Yuugi's hands immediately went to the man's own, as he tried to pry the fingers from his shirt.

"Heya, kid," the blond said with a small salute from across the room. "I thought I lost ya."

The hold on Yuugi's collar loosened. "You know him, Jou?" the white-haired man asked.

The other nodded. "Yeah, Bakura. I met him on my way here," he said, picking up the drink resting on the edge of the pool table. He took a swing and grinned at them, his smile wide and refreshed. "He seems pretty chill. Kid's got spunk."

Yuugi jumped back when the man let go of him completely. He looked down at his shirt, straightened the new wrinkles in the collar with his hands, and then looked back up at the three males observing him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I'm not a kid," he said evenly.

A chuckle erupted from the man besides Jou. "How old is he, Jou, like twelve?"

When Jou snickered in response, Yuugi stepped forward into the room. He inhaled steadily. "I'm eighteen."

"Oh, he's all tough now."

The room immediately broke out into obnoxious laughter and a rush of heat flooded Yuugi's face, turning his pale cheeks pink with agitation. "Just give me my money, and I'll leave."

"Aw, Jou, you robbed the poor kid."

"For the last time, I'm not a—"

"Who is this?"

Yuugi stopped abruptly at the voice and turned his eyes to look at the newcomer to his right. The sharp crimson eyes stared directly back into his, before narrowing into a fierce glare. They shifted suddenly to look at everyone else, awaiting an answer, only to be rewarded with a loud yawn.

"Hey, asshole," Jou greeted, placing his pool stick on the table. He bent down and aimed it at a striped ball. "How's it goin'?"

The blond was given a low hiss in response. "Who is this?" he repeated.

Jou looked up at him, then quickly shot the teen he had led here a glance. He pursed his lips in thought. "Oh, this is...uh—"

"Yuugi."

The red-eyed man looked at him. "What?"

"My name is Yuugi," he said, smoothing out the tremors in his voice.

"Ah, yeah, Yuugi, that's it!" Jou said. "I found him on my way here, Atem."

Yuugi glanced at the man in front of him. Atem, as Jou called him. On first glance, most people might confuse them for brothers, but upon deeper inspection, they would find themselves horribly mistaken. The man's face, it was structured like a sculpture; pristine cheekbones under two slanted orbs of flames. He had a lean, slender build, with distinct muscles flexing in the biceps covered with skin that rivaled the color of sand; the most perfect tan. His hair, ebony black in color, shot upwards towards the ceiling and was framed by golden fringe that swayed over his forehead, brushing the sides of his face.

It was only after observing this man that Yuugi concluded that they were different in every aspect.

In every single way.

Yuugi realized that he wasn't the only one observing when he met Atem's eyes, which flashed like sparks of fire. "You should know better than to be walking the streets at night," Atem said lightly, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He plucked one from the box and placed it in between his lips, giving Yuugi an once-over with his eyes. "A pretty thing like you," he said, leaning against the pool table as he ignited a flame with the lighter in his left hand and brought it to the tip of his cigarette. He inhaled deeply, before blowing out a ring of smoke, his lips twisting into a nasty smirk. "You'll become someone's bitch real quick."

When another chorus of chuckles reached Yuugi's ears, he felt something in his stomach tightened. He knew how dangerous his situation was, surrounded by strangers in a run-down warehouse with no knowledge of where he was or how to get home, but he had kept his cool for too long. He had just been robbed, his stomach was still throbbing, he was exhausted, and he was cold. And besides, he didn't let anyone insult him like that. Ever. "You must know what that's like, huh? To be someone's bitch."

As soon as the words left his mouth, everything went perfectly still. No one even breathed, and if Yuugi could have chosen a time to get struck by lightning, it would have without a doubt been that moment.

A minute passed. Two minutes. An hour. And no one moved.

Yuugi didn't dare look at Atem, preferring to look at anything else in the room but him. He hesitantly lifted his eyes from the ground and glanced at Jou, whose eyes were wide and round in shock. Then he looked at the man beside Jou, who had his mouth hung open in pure amusement. After another moment, the man elbowed Jou in the ribs. "Oh, you're right, Jou, I like him."

Atem shot the other a contemptuous glare, then turned his attention back to Yuugi. Very slowly, a smirk manifested onto his lips, and he pushed himself upright from the edge of the pool table, his eyes watching Yuugi with intent. Yuugi inwardly flinched when he felt the man hovering above him, but he didn't show his fear. Instead, he looked up at Atem with narrowed eyes, letting the other know without words that, regardless of his small size, he would not bow down so easily.

"Count yourself lucky this time, _little one_," Atem whispered into his ear, and Yuugi hissed when the end of Atem's cigarette was pressed into his shoulder. He bit his lip as the cigarette burned a hole through his thin jacket and onto his skin. He bit it even harder when Atem kept it there. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. "For next time," Atem continued, keeping his voice at a low husk, "I will cut that pretty little tongue...out."

Yuugi finally released his lip when Atem pulled away, taking the cigarette away from his skin and putting it back in between his lips. Atem then picked up a leather jacket lying on the couch and tossed it over his shoulders. "'Kura and I are going on a run," he called out to the two men behind him. "We'll be back later."

Bakura, who had remained silent the entire time, followed Atem out the door wordlessly. Yuugi had faintly noticed the way his eyes had lit up during his confrontation with Atem, but that was the only sign he had made to show that he was at all interested in what had just occurred. Yuugi refused to watch the two leave, and only looked up when he heard the click of the door.

"He is such an asshole," Jou scoffed, but the wide grin on his face belied his words. "Hey, Malik, grab me another stick, would ya?"

The tan male nodded and picked up a pool stick from the ground to pass it to Jou. "I wonder what street they're goin' to tonight," he said casually.

Jou only shrugged. "Probably Corri Ave," he responded. Then he looked at Yuugi, who was still standing in the same spot he had been in since his arrival. "Gotta be careful with 'Temy there, kid."

Yuugi, who had momentarily drifted off into another world to ignore the burning sensation in his shoulder, snapped back to reality with a violent head jerk. "Huh?"

"Atem," Jou clarified. "He doesn't like when people talk to him like that."

Yuugi nodded slowly. "Well, neither do I."

Jou tilted his head to the side, and Yuugi could very clearly see the muscle in his cheek tic. "Touché," he finally said. Yuugi watched as he took hold of the pool stick Malik had passed him, and then held his hands out in front of his face to catch it when Jou tossed it in his direction.

"So, Yuug'," Jou said. "You ever play pool?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews/comments appreciated as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 3-

* * *

When I got home that night, I found my mother in a worried frenzy. It took a while to calm her down and explain to her that there was an accident at the supermarket that held me up. I hated lying to her, but I'd rather tell her a lie then say that I spent the last two hours playing pool with the same person who had robbed me in the first place. By the end of the night, I did get my twenty back, but only because Jou bet it in a game that I won.

During the course of the night, I didn't speak much. Not because I was afraid that I'd say the wrong thing, but because I was too interested in what Malik and Jou had to say.

They were the similar in character, but, at the same time, so profoundly different.

While Malik spoke more off-handedly, Jou was direct, loud, and incessant. They both had a temper; even I could see that. However, where Jou was more rash and impulsive, Malik was able to control his flares with more poise. It was as if they both had the same attitude and persona, but at the same time were able to portray them differently.

The way they interacted astounded me. At times, I could feel my body tense, positive that they were about to go for each other's throats, bearing teeth and all. And then, there were moments where I had never seen such close friends.

Atem and Bakura arrived right before I left. I didn't know exactly what to make of those two. They were certainly not easy for me to read, especially Bakura, who had barely said more than three words since I met him. At least Atem had taken the time to threaten me, though I don't think that is exactly a positive thing.

But I accepted it, nonetheless, because at the end of the night, it was the only proof I had that I wasn't invisible.

----

"Yuugi?"

He looked up from his spot on the couch to where his mother stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I'm going to head to bed early tonight," she said softly. "Will you be okay?"

Yuugi searched his mother's tired face. _Will you?_ "I'll be fine. Night, Mom. See you in the morning?"

Sara gave him a small smile and walked over to him, circling the couch to sit beside him. Then she cupped his face with her hands and pressed a kiss against his forehead, before pulling away to look into her son's eyes. "You know you're my everything, right Yuugi? I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Yuugi smiled sadly. "I know, Mom." He placed a hand over hers and squeezed it gently, letting her know without words that everything was going to be okay. "I know."

"I love you. Goodnight, Yuugi," she said, releasing his face.

"Love you, too," he said as she stood back up to her feet.

He waited until she had walked up the stairs to let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He tried not to think of his mother's words, because the truth was he couldn't stand the thought of losing her, either.

It had been two weeks since he moved in, and since then there have been a string of robberies, two murders – both of which where gangbangers – and a rape of a teenage girl . Now, growing up, Yuugi had always known that life wasn't a guarantee. However, on these streets, _everything_ was a complete gamble and the scariest thing about it was that evil didn't discriminate. Maybe if it did then people would be able to see it coming before it happened.

He had been sitting on his couch for an hour when he heard a click. He paused for a moment and perked up when he heard it again. He sat up straight and looked around, blinking when he saw a pebble bounce off the glass of the living room window. He got up slowly and walked over to the window to see Jou and Malik outside, both laughing about something. As soon as he caught Jou's eye, the blond waved him outside.

Yuugi hesitated and let his eyes turn to the side and follow the steps that led upstairs. He thought for a moment. His mother rarely ever woke up in the middle of the night, and if she did, then she certainly didn't get up to check on him. He could be back before she even noticed he was gone…

He looked back at the window to make sure they were still waiting for him, before walking over to the door and grabbing his coat off one of the hooks. He shrugged it on, patted his pockets to confirm that he had his house key, and opened the door, closing it behind him as quietly as possible. It was only when he was completely outside that he noticed Atem and Bakura further down the street. He took in a deep breath. Tonight would certainly supply a great deal of entertainment. If Atem had his way, Yuugi was sure it would be at his own expense. But, of course, Yuugi had no intention of allowing the elder the satisfaction.

"Hey Yuug'!" Jou greeted. He turned his neck to look at Malik. "See. I told ya he'd come."

"Huh," Malik said, tilting his head. "Guess he's not as smart as I thought."

A few feet away from them, Atem snorted. "I could have told you that."

Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. Instead, he settled for a light clench of his jaw, before sliding his gaze back to Jou. "Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"We're goin' for a run," Jou said. "Wanna come?"

Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows. "A run?" he inquired, asking for clarification. He purposely ignored Atem quiet snicker, as the man leaned over to mutter something for Bakura's ears only. Yuugi wouldn't let himself stoop down to his level.

"Yeah," Jou said, answering his question.

Yuugi bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't stupid. He knew that the blond wasn't actually talking about going on a hike through the park. But he couldn't stop himself from wondering what it was that these four did at night, while the rest of the world slept. He could just ask, though then he would risk being insulted once more by Atem for his lack of knowledge, and he wasn't exactly sure if he could hold his tongue this time. Then again, he could always just see first-hand what they did and how they lived. Experience the night for himself.

"Uh, sure," he finally said.

Jou patted him on the back hard enough for Yuugi to slightly jerk forward. "See, Atem," he said with a wide grin. "He's not a wuss."

Atem laughed out loud and focused his eyes on Yuugi's own. "We'll see," he mused, a smug smirk settling on his face; one that Yuugi would have loved nothing more than to slap off.

"Well, let's not just stand here all night," Malik said. He nodded his head behind him. "Shall we?"

A look that Yuugi had never seen before crossed Jou's face. It was one filled with apprehension and excitement. Yuugi felt his heart beat a little faster than before, as he allowed his eyes to shift back to the front door of his apartment. What exactly was he getting himself into?

"Hey, Yuug'."

He tore his gaze away from the door only to realize that everybody had already started walking away. He stared at Jou, who had his back to him with expectant eyes looking over his shoulder. "Yeah?" he heard himself ask.

The blond lifted an eyebrow. "You comin'?"

Yuugi paused, his mind playing with his options. He could just walk away, back into his apartment and curl up on the couch with a good book. He could just pretend that he had never met these four men and go back to his average, everyday life. Past Jou's silhouette, he saw a flash of red as Atem turned around to look at him. He could see a question flicker past the fire in his eyes. _Are you scared?_

"Well?"

Yuugi glanced back at Jou, his face catching heat from Atem's silent challenge. "Yeah, I'm coming," he said, taking his first step into a world he knew nothing about. He quickly caught up to the rest of the group and followed them down one of the streets. He half-heartedly listened to Malik and Jou go back and forth about something, his attention divided between them and his surroundings. He looked up at a bright streetlight overhead as they walked past it, before turning his neck to gaze at their shadows stretching out across the pavement behind them. As they continued to walk, their shadows began to disappear as a result of a sudden lack of streetlights. Yuugi took one more look behind him. There were five retreating shadows, and Yuugi couldn't even tell which one was his.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Review and you get a cookie!...Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 4-

* * *

Yuugi tapped his fingers against the bar counter, his eyes at a downcast. He watched his dancing digits with unfocused pupils as he continued to drum against the wood to the dull beat of music. _What could they possibly be doing? What could be taking them so long?_

He pursed his lips. Maybe he was thinking about it too much. Besides, they said they'd be back soon. They were probably just getting something to eat…or taking the scenic route through the park.

Now if only he could convince himself of that utter disgrace of an excuse, then maybe he would have relaxed a bit. But he didn't. And it was only when he nearly jumped out of his skin the second someone's hand touched his shoulder that he realized exactly how tense he was.

"Yuug', you alright?"

Purple-shaded eyes turned up to look at Jou. "Yeah," Yuugi sighed. He turned in his seat to get a better look at the blond. "It's getting late though…"

"I know, bud." Jou craned his neck to the left and rolled it back and around to the right side. He exhaled a relieved sigh at the 'crack' his actions rewarded him. "Temy and Kura should be back any second now."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Do they usually leave you and Malik behind?" He did think it was rather odd, after all, when Atem had led them to a night bar -- one that Yuugi was obviously not old enough for but had been allowed access to anyways -- and then instructed the two to stay here with him. Did Atem not think he was capable of tagging along with them for the night? Was what they did _really_ that bad?

"Not really," Jou said, answering his question. He lifted a shoulder. "I think 'Temy thought it was better to leave you here with us though since this is your first time goin' out with us." As though remembering something, Jou patted his back pocket, before slipping his fingers inside and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Don't worry 'bout them though. They go on runs together all the time. They can take care of themselves."

Yuugi narrowed his eyes. "Trust me, I wasn't worried."

Jou snorted, an amused grin spreading across his face. "You don't like them very much, huh?"

Before Yuugi could open his mouth to respond, Malik called out to them from his spot against the pool table, gaining both men's undivided attention. "Any day now, Katsuya," the lavender-eyed man said, his eyes rolling up towards the ceiling.

A muscle in Jou's face tightened. "Don't call me that," he hissed lowly, lighting up one of his cigarettes.

Malik waved him off and went back to picking out his pool stick. After another moment, Yuugi looked back at Jou and focused on the blond's face. "Hey, Jou?"

"Yeah?" he asked, bringing his attention back to his shorter companion.

Yuugi bit his bottom lip. He wasn't exactly sure of how thin the ice he was stepping on was but, as of yet, Jou had not refused him an answer to one of his questions. Maybe he could press his luck just a little bit more. "I was just wondering," he began softly, "what exactly do you guys do on these 'runs'?"

Something in Jou's eyes flickered, but it happened so fast that Yuugi didn't even have the time to figure out what it was. "It depends," Jou answered carefully. He lifted his hand to rake it through his hair, ruffling his blond mane in the process. "Usually we just take what we need."

Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows, confusion filling the lines that made up his face. "From where?"

Jou shrugged. "Stores. Houses. Doesn't really matter."

It took a moment, but Yuugi could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat. "You mean you steal things from people?"

There must have been something on his face or maybe it was something he had said, because Jou's face instantly lit up with amusement. "You sound shocked, Yuug'? You act as if I didn't rob you the moment I met you."

Yuugi thought about the other's words for a second. That was true. He did know they were delinquents. And he supposed he'd rather his new friends -- if you could call them that -- be theives, then...well, anything else reallly. "I guess so," Yuugi eventually said, uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Yuug', regardless of what you think, we're not bad people," Jou said. He placed the butt of his cigarette in between his lips and inhaled deeply, before breathing out a puff of smoke. "We don't rape little girls, or go into houses and murder families, y'know."

As soon as the words left the other's mouth, Yuugi felt a wave of guilt pass over his conscience. He didn't mean to make it seem that he thought that lowly of Jou. He was just curious. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything. I—"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Jou said, grinning widely. "You got the right to know who you hang out with. No harm, no foul."

Yuugi smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Jou! I'm about to take this pool stick and shove it where the sun don't shine, if you don't get over here!"

Jou swiveled around and glared at Malik. "Come say that to my face!"

"Maybe I would if you got your ass over here!"

Yuugi laughed lightly at the way Jou bristled at the remark and shook his head when the blond approached the other, both of them yelling something insulting about the other. He had already learned by now not to take their fights seriously.

Turning back in his seat, Yuugi twisted his wrist to look at his watch. 2:30 A.M. An exasperated sigh flew from his lips. He needed to get home. He couldn't wait around any longer.

He looked over to where Jou and Malik were still arguing. He had to go, but he knew the two had no intention of leaving any time soon. And if he told Jou he was leaving, the blond might try to convince him to stay until Atem and Bakura got back.

Yuugi brought both hands to his face, sliding them up into his hair as he let loose another sigh. What would happen if his mother had for some reason woken up and realized he wasn't there. She would be worried sick, and he would never forgive himself if his little night trip had put her through more unnecessary stress.

He flashed the pair one last look, before slipping off his chair. He carefully weaved himself through the crowd of young, most likely intoxicated men and women around him, stopping only when he got to one of the side doors with a large red 'EXIT' sign above it. He reached forward and curled his hand around the handle, pulled it downwards, and then pushed forward. The next thing he felt was the crisp, chilling night surround him with a cold welcome. He faintly registered the sound of the door closing behind him, instead focusing his attention on the shivers that shook his entire body. At a gust of wind, he pulled his jacket closer to his body, noticing the fog of breath that seeped from in between his lips and floated up into the night sky before disappearing in a blink of an eye. It was a very cold night.

He shifted his attention from to near-freezing temperature to his surroundings. He quickly looked around him, scanning the dark alleyway he had stumbled into. To his right, there was a brick wall, and, to his left, an opening at the very end. He momentarily wished he didn't leave the bar. At least, he had Jou and Malik as a security blanket. Out here, he had no one but himself.

Yuugi inhaled deeply, mustering every ounce of courage he could. Slowly, he began walking towards the opening, his steps sounding louder than usual against the silence around him. He struggled to keep his heart rate in check, but with each sound he made, he became all the more paranoid. He pulled his jacket even closer to him and quickened his pace. At this point, he was at the very end of the alley, close enough to see that there was a streetlight at the corner. But it also gave him a straight line of view to two tall, partly shadowed men underneath it.

Yuugi immediately stopped dead in his tracks, his hand coming up to smack over his mouth. He inhaled a trembling breath and closed his eyes, praying to God that the men hadn't heard his footfalls or his labored breathing.

He took a step back into the shadows and opened his eyes, his heart beating hard against his chest. He kept his hand over his mouth to prevent from making any noise. He couldn't risk it.

"Where'd you put her?" He heard one of them ask.

"Don't worry 'bout it," was the response, this one taking a drag from his cigarette, before flicking the ash off the end.

"Don't worry? The police are everywhere lookin' for her, and you tell me not to worry. You got some nerves, man."

Yuugi sunk deeper into the shadows, his eyes growing wide with fear. Are they talking about….? No, no, they couldn't be… "Paulie," the man with the cigarette said. "I took care of it."

Yuugi covered a gasp, hearing the meaning behind the man's words. He took another step back and nearly wanted to scream when his heel hit a garbage lid, the metal vibrating lightly against his foot.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

It might as well have been the loudest noise in the world.

Yuugi took in a sharp, shuddering breath, turned around on his heel, and ran for it. He could hear the footsteps stomping against the pavement behind him, and it only made his adrenaline pump harder. He ran until he was back at the sidedoor leading into the bar, only to realize that there was no handle to open the door from the outside.

The sense of dread that overcame was overwhelming, and it filled him from head to toe, until he felt numb. He wanted to scream, to cry out for help, but knew it would fall deaf on the alleyway's ears.

He turned to the two men, who had both slowed in their tracks, only after realizing that the boy they were chasing was trapped with no way out. Yuugi backed away from the door and began to walk backwards deeper into the alley, his eyes never leaving the two closing in on him at an equal pace. If they were going to do him harm, then he damn-well wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Well, would ya look at what we have here." One of the men whistled appreciatively. "Aren't you a pretty little thing," he said. "Don't you agree, Paulie?"

"I do, indeed," the other said. His eyes lit up, as if he had just found a new plaything. He looked at his companion. "What do you say we do to him?"

"Well, there's no doubt that we gotta kill him afta' what he heard," the taller said, making Yuugi's heart stop dead. He scanned Yuugi up and down, a twisted smirk etching across his face. "But let's not let him go to waste."

Yuugi breathed in sharply when he felt his back hit the brick wall, signaling the end of the alleyway. He brushed the wall with his palms. No place else to run.

He let it sink in, then turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain…

But it never came.

Hesitantly, Yuugi opened his eyes and lifted his face back up to see both of the men looking behind their shoulders. Yuugi got on his toes to look past them, relief rushing through his body at the sight of his companions. He noticed that Atem stood in front of the rest as they all made their way through the alleyway, each and every one of them slipping past the two men to stand in front of him. Yuugi took in another deep breath when he heard Atem speak. He was going to be okay.

"The boy is with us," Atem began slowly. "If you were smart, you'd walk away while I'm still giving you the option to."

One of the men, the taller one, snickered. "Oh, what, Atem? Is that your new play toy? Fuck him yet?"

Atem chuckled, turning his neck to glance over his shoulder at Yuugi. "No, I haven't had the pleasure yet."

At first, it was a sharp intake of breath, an indignant gasp. But almost immediately after, Yuugi felt his face ignite into a burst of heat at the callous remark, and he could feel his body propel forward, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. He would have told Atem a thing or two about himself too if Jou hadn't pulled him back and hushed him.

"Regardless though," Atem said, turning his attention back to the two men, "you need to leave." He narrowed his eyes. "Now."

"Do you hear him, Keith?" Paulie looked like he almost couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yeah, I hear him," he said, cracking his knuckles. He tossed Atem a nasty glare. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, Atem, but get this through your fucking skull. We _don't_ take orders from you."

It was quiet for a moment. A few seconds only. But it was enough to make Yuugi hold onto his breath, not wanting to be the one to break the silence. The sudden laugh that erupted from Atem's throat sent violent shivers down Yuugi's spine. He instinctively took a step back, and then looked up when he heard someone say his name.

"Jou," Atem said, giving the blond a sideways glance. "Take Yuugi home."

Yuugi immediately shook his head, catching Atem's eye. "No, I'm not a—"

"Yuug'."

Yuugi stopped at the tightness in Jou's voice. He took his eyes off Atem's to look up at Jou. "We're leaving," he said.

Yuugi was about to fight back, but one look at Jou told him it was futile. He glanced back at Atem, the man's eyes glowing a red he had never seen before. Atem kept his gaze, and Yuugi felt another chill travel through his body, bringing him back into the present. He glanced around, his mind sensing the weight of everyone's stare. Then he looked back at Atem and sighed. He knew that this was not the place or the time to argue with the man.

He gave a small nod and allowed Jou to lead him around the group, his eyes watching the two men who had chased him down the alley the entire time. He felt Jou push against his back urgently with his hands, so he picked up his pace and didn't breathe until he was completely out of the alleyway.

"Let's go," Jou said, his voice still hard like stone. Yuugi nodded, giving the people deep down in the bowels of the alleyway one last glance before taking off after Jou.

Atem's eyes stayed trained on Yuugi's form until he was out of sight. Then they snapped back to the two men before him, just as he reached into his back pocket. A smirk danced across his lips. "As you were saying?"

----

Yuugi opened the door to his house as quietly as he could, but he couldn't but wince with every creak and every moan it made. For some reason, it sounded a lot louder than usual. It kinda mimicked the pounding of his heart.

He couldn't have been more relieved when he closed and locked the door behind him. The weight on his shoulders lifted as he slipped his jacket and shoes off. It felt amazing walking into his living room. The suspense of being caught now gone, he suddenly realized how exhilarating, how _dangerous_, the entire night had been. He actually felt….alive. Probably for the first time since his grandfather's passing.

But he did embrace the warmth around him, the peace and quiet and security his apartment provided him; exactly opposite of the excitement and danger and thrill that stood waiting for him outside his door.

Walking over to the window, he silently lifted it open and stuck his head outside. He looked down at Jou. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"Don't mention it," the blond said. "See ya later."

Yuugi nodded. He eyed Jou as he began to walk away. He couldn't help but speak up again. "Uh, Jou?" he called out after him.

Jou turned his neck and looked back up at him over his shoulder. "What's up?"

Yuugi felt his eyes fall down to the ground, no longer able to look at Jou in the eye. "What's going to happen to those men?" he asked quietly.

Jou opened his mouth. He hesitated for a moment, before blowing out a loud breath. "Look at it this way, Yuug'," Jou said. "There's just some things that people like you shouldn't be exposed to. 'Temy did you a favor back there."

Yuugi didn't answer. And even if he did know what to say, he doubt he would have.

Jou knew this, too. "See ya tomorrow, kid," he said after another minute. He stuck his hands in his pocket and turned, walking away to a nearby street corner with a low whistle.

Yuugi watched him go and listened to the catchy tune. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about Jou that made him different from the rest of the group; something that made Yuugi wonder if maybe there was something he was missing.

But he wouldn't think about it anymore tonight, for his body was exhausted and so was his mental state. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his muscles. Then he picked up the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and settled down right in the middle of it.

Spreading the blanket over his body, he lifted his legs onto the couch and rested his head against the armrest. He fell asleep to his mind replaying someone whistling a very lovely song.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are loved. I promise a lot more Atem and Yuugi interaction in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 5-

* * *

I ran; so fast that I couldn't even see where I was running to. I ran until it hurt to run. I ran until it hurt to breathe. I could hear them behind me, and I could feel my chest contract with fear.

I thought that maybe my legs would give out. I mean, I knew I couldn't run forever. But accepting that didn't make it anymore easier. I saw a brick wall come into view and even though I knew that there was no longer any point in running, I still ran. I ran until the wall was in front of me, until I could reach forward and press my palms against it, until I knew for sure that there was no place left to run.

I could hear their crude laughter behind me. I could hear them approach me, could feel their breath on my face as they pulled at my jacket. But I wouldn't let them take me that easily. And so I fought back, punching and kicking and thrashing.

I felt my knee collide with one of their stomachs, and for a moment I thought that maybe I had a chance. I tried to make a run for it, but someone caught my wrist and threw me back against the wall. I heard my shoulder crack, but I couldn't feel any pain. Maybe because my blood was pumping so fast that my body was impervious, like a shield. I knew that wasn't true, but as I felt their hands go back to my body, I wished it was.

I had just about surrendered when one of the men ripped my jacket off, but then something amazing happened. Just as the cold air hit my exposed arms, the prying hands suddenly vanished. I heard a few grunts, but couldn't force my eyes open to see what was going on. Another moment passed, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I did what anybody in my situation would do. I screamed and lashed out. I thrashed around, hitting anything I could, but then someone caught my arms and shook me.

"Yuugi, stop!"

My eyes snapped open so fast, it took me a few moments to actually get my vision. I looked at the hands curled around my wrists and then to my mother who sat on the edge of the couch, staring down at me with wide, worried eyes. I felt my body shaking as I glanced around my living room and took in my surroundings.

"Yuugi? Baby, what's wrong?" My mother asked gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I felt my eyes snap back to her. "A nightmare?" I repeated. It took me a moment, but I finally realized I had, indeed, had a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. I allowed myself a deep, prolonged breath, a second for my mind to instruct my body that I was fine, that it could stop shaking now. And then I looked back at my mother and pulled my wrists out of her grasp. "Yeah…I did, Mom. I'm sorry."

My mother gave me a tiny smile. "You don't have to apologize for having a nightmare, Yuugi. I was just worried. It must have been awful for you to react like that," she said.

She watched me as I pulled my legs from under the covers and onto the floor. It was only when I sat up straight on the couch that I realized my skin was wrapped in a layer of cold sweat. "Yeah, I guess it was," I replied, ignoring the way my heart was still pounding in my chest.

"Do you remember what it was about?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, I…I forgot." Like I said before, I hated lying to my mother. But I would do anything to protect her. If that meant hiding a few secrets from her to save her from stress and worry, then it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

"Oh," she said softly. "Well, at least it's all over with now."

I nodded and managed to smile at her. "Yeah."

"I guess I should get started on breakfast," she stated, switching topics. And I loved her even more it. "Anything you want in particular?"

"No, anything you make is perfect, Mom." I stretched my arms over my head and then pushed myself off the couch. She followed my lead.

"Yuugi," she said just as I began to make my way towards the stairs. "Why'd you sleep on the couch?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I must have fallen asleep reading my book," I said.

"Oh, okay." She nodded her head towards the stairs. "You should go and take a shower, Yuugi. It'll do you some good."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "You read my mind," I said. "It'll be down in ten."

"Alright, baby," she replied. "Breakfast should be ready by then."

"Great." I watched her walk into the kitchen, and then shot straight up the stairs. I grabbed a towel from my room and ran inside the bathroom. I really needed a hot shower.

----

His accent was nice. It was very warm and inviting. It was one of the reason's Yuugi loved his stories so much -- besides from the fact that they were interesting, of course. Ryou _always_ had interesting stories to tell.

"Wait, why would the teacher say that?"

"Well, he was kind of out a line," Ryou admitted with a small smile. He looked at Yuugi from across the desk. "But at the same time, it made for a remarkable day. You should have seen the look on his face when Ana said that."

"I can only imagine," Yuugi said. "So, how was your weekend, Ryou?"

The way his eyes dimmed made Yuugi second guess his question. It also made him think that maybe Ryou was hiding something – some dark secret. But, of course, that was probably just his overly-active imagination. "It was alright. Yours?" he asked.

"Uh, okay," Yuugi said. He tilted his head and let his fingers play with the hem of his sleeve. Maybe he should tell Ryou about his night out…Then again, maybe he should leave out some details. "I met some new guys that live around here," he began quietly, tapping his fingers against his desk. He looked up at Ryou. "They seem pretty cool."

"Oh?" He asked, genuine interest sparking in his coffee brown eyes. "What are their names? Maybe I know them."

Yuugi highly doubted that, but he told him anyways. "Well, one of them is named Jou, or at least that's what everybody calls him. Then there's Malik and Bakura…" He narrowed his eyes a little. "And then there's Atem."

The smile that had been pasted on Ryou's face faltered, before disappearing completely. "Oh..." he murmured softly. He turned to the window, his eyes becoming distant. "Them."

Yuugi sat up a little straighter. "You know them?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ryou sighed, breathing out through his nose. "I know them. They basically run this town."

Yuugi felt his eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?" It was odd that Ryou had yet to look at him. Was he missing something?

"I don't know," Ryou said, shaking his head. "They're just pretty well-known around here. They get into a lot of things they shouldn't…"

Yuugi leaned forward. "_Like_?"

"Just _things_," he said, irritation seeping from his words. Yuugi almost snapped back at the tone of voice. Ryou must have noticed this because he took a deep breath and turned to him with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. It's just that…they're not people you should be getting involved with…"

Yuugi took a moment to digest this. "You mean like they steal things?" He knew the answer. But he wanted to ask it anyways.

Ryou shrugged. "Steal…" He paused. "And other things."

Yuugi frowned. Jou didn't tell him about 'other things'. "Like what?" he implored again.

But Ryou didn't bite. "Yuugi, all I'm trying to say is that you should stay away from them. They're bad news." His eyes lost a little more color. "Especially Bakura and Atem."

"I…" Yuugi hesitated. It was obvious that Ryou wasn't going to divulge any more information. And, though what the other said concerned him, in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't enough to keep him away from his new companions. Maybe that was a stupid mistake on his part. But, then again, maybe he didn't care. "Okay, Ryou," he finally said. "I'll be careful."

By the look on Ryou's face, it wasn't the answer he wanted, but he accepted it anyways. "Okay, Yuugi." He smiled a little. "That's all I want." He leaned forward, signaling the end of the conversation and the start of a new one. "So, what do you think of the book we have to read for English?"

Yuugi played along, putting his input in here and there, but he made sure to take the information that Ryou had given him and store it in the back of his mind for later. If there was something that Jou wasn't telling him, then he would make sure to find out what it was.

----

"So, where are you going?"

I leaned back to look into the kitchen to where my mother was washing the dishes. "Ryou's house. I'll be back later tonight," I replied, slipping my arms into my jacket. I shrugged it onto my shoulders and scowled at the tiny hole still visible in the fabric over my shoulder. Damn Atem.

"Alright," Sara sighed softly. "Be safe, okay?"

"I will be." I walked into the kitchen while playing with the zipper of my jacket. I leaned against the door frame and watched my mother until she was done. When she turned around, I felt my heart clench at the look on her face. She was _so_ tired. "Hey, maybe you should get some sleep. You must be exhausted from work."

"I am, but I have to take care of the bills before the heat goes off," she said. "This winter is supposed to be brutal."

"Oh." I bit the bottom of my lip and took a step forward. "You want some help?"

She shook her head and offered me a small smile. "No, but thank you, Yuugi. Go have fun with your friend. If I'm sleeping when you get back, wake me up to let me know that you're home."

"Will do, Mom." As she pulled out a seat at the table and sat down, I walked up to her. "I love you," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Yuugi," she said.

Her eyes scanned the paperwork on the table, and I gave her one last smile before I strolled out of the kitchen and out the front door. I watched my feet as I walked down the street, but I made sure to look up every now and then to make sure no one was following me.

When I got to a street a few blocks away from the supermarket, I noticed someone leaning against a wired fence, smoking a cigarette. I smiled and called out to them. "Hey, Jou."

----

"Well…"

"He kicked your ass."

"I wouldn't say that"

Malik gave him a look. "Jou, you got one ball in."

"Well—"

"He kicked your ass."

"Damnit, Malik, fuck off!"

Yuugi sat on the edge of the pool table, swinging his legs back and forth as he listened to the two men bicker. He momentarily wondered if anyone would mind him sitting on the edge of the pool table, but then decided that they probably didn't give a damn. I had been here for almost two whole hours, playing pool and cards with Malik and Jou. It was fun to watch them argue sometimes, and he couldn't help but bite his lip from time to time to keep from laughing.

"Well, let me see you beat him!"

Malik raised his hands in defense. "No thanks. I'd much rather spend my time winning, not losing…so you wanna play a round, Jou?"

"Uh, sure…Hey, you—"

Yuugi looked up when he heard the door swing open and hit the opposite wall with a loud slam. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw Atem step into the room, eyes already fixated into a glare. He immediately narrowed his eyes as well. It had been his first time seeing Atem since that night in the alley, and though he was grateful for the man showing up and potentially saving his life, he couldn't help the anger that heated his skin at the sight of him.

"Is there a reason that you two feel the need to let the entire town know about your presence?" Atem gritted out between his teeth.

Malik made an indignant noise. "_Someone's_ PMSing this week."

Jou let out a loud bark of laughter. "You got that right," he said, then he turned to Atem with a wide grin. "Hey asshole. Wake up on the wrong side of the couch this morning?"

Atem clenched his teeth and turned away, tossing a white plastic bag down on the table. "Watch it, Jou."

The blond shrugged and went back to talking to Malik, while Yuugi continued to swing his feet and promptly ignore the two men on the opposite side of the room. "Hey, Yuug', we should play teams. You bein' on my side, of course."

"There's no time for games tonight," Bakura cut in, making Yuugi perk up. The man barely ever talked. "We got to go out tonight."

"What?" Jou said, not even bothering to cover up his disappointment. "Why?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" the man retorted.

Jou snorted at the other's attitude. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"We'll wait at the bar for you two," Bakura continued. He shot a look at Yuugi. "Bring the shrimp home while you're at it."

At the nickname, Yuugi narrowed his eyes even further. He pinned Bakura with it, showing his dislike for the man, before switching his gaze to Atem, only to realize that the dark red eyes were already looking at him. Yuugi immediately stopped swinging his feet. He wouldn't surrender this time.

"Atem," Bakura called out at the door. He looked at him and then to Yuugi and back. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Are you coming?"

Atem didn't pay him any mind though, and after another moment, his eyes glittered a vibrant crimson. "Hold on a moment," he said, keeping his gaze with Yuugi. A smirk pulled at his lips as he took a step forward. "Do you have something you'd like to say to me, Yuugi?"

Everything fell silent. Even Jou and Malik stopped talking to look at them, and Yuugi suddenly felt his heart begin to thud in his chest. Here it goes. "Yes, I do, actually."

"Yuugi," Jou said, giving him a stern look.

Atem's eyes flashed to Jou. "It would be wise if you stayed out of this," he warned. He waited until Jou closed his mouth and looked away, before turning his eyes back to Yuugi. "Do continue."

Yuugi shot a glance at Jou, who watched on with a weary expression. By the time he looked back to Atem, the man was standing directly in front of him. Yuugi felt his body tense at the invasion of space, and he felt his hands curl around the edge of the pool table in defense. He made a move to stand up, but Atem instantly reached out and pushed him back down. "Talk," he ordered.

Yuugi growled and went to stand up again, his eyes narrowing when Atem pushed his fingers into his chest, shoving him back into a sitting position on the pool table. "Don't touch me!" Yuugi yelled, trying to stand up again.

Atem pushed him back down with a wide smirk. "Or what?"

Yuugi had enough. He didn't care who Atem thought he was, but the man had crossed the line. And so, he raised both of his hands up and shoved them into Atem's shoulders, making the other stumble back for a second. He ignored the shocked faces around him and immediately hopped off the pool table. He was only able to take one step before Atem was on him again, this time pressing him into the pool table behind him.

Before Yuugi could open his mouth to protest, Atem flicked his wrist and a pocket knife sprang to life. The younger could feel the breath catch in his throat when he felt cool metal press against the side of his face.

"Atem!"

Atem held his hand out, effectively silencing Jou. He took a moment to trace the contours of Yuugi's face with the tip of the knife, his eyes lighting up in a sadistic excitement. His eyes followed the path of the knife, and Yuugi made sure to keep perfectly still as if not to provoke the other anymore than he already had. He tried not to show the fear in his eyes when Atem looked back at him. "You are so damn lucky you are so pretty, Yuugi," he said with a small smirk. "I mean, it would be a shame if anything happened to that lovely face of yours." His eyes focused in on Yuugi's own. "Are you scared?"

"Of you?" A scowl flittered across Yuugi's face. "No."

Atem chuckled and lowered the tip of the knife to Yuugi's throat. "Are you scared now?" he asked again, pushing forward enough to the skin on Yuugi's throat split into a tiny cut.

Yuugi didn't move, but he looked up at Atem with a glare and his eyes sparkled dark with defiance. "I'm not scared of you."

Atem looked surprised for a second. Then he smiled. "Hm," Atem murmured, flicking the knife back into its place, never once breaking eye contact. "You are interesting, Yuugi," he commented. He gave a light chuckle. "You're not very bright though."

It happened too fast for anyone to stop – not that anyone would have – but Atem's hand shot forward, and Yuugi could feel his collar tightened. The next thing he knew, Atem had spun around and slammed his back into the opposite wall, knocking the air right out of his throat.

He felt his legs instantly give out underneath him at the sudden impact, and he winced as he slid down onto the floor. He pressed his palm over his chest, as a way to get his breathing back under control. He tried to turn away when he felt two fingers touch the bottom of his chin, but couldn't help but look up when Atem applied pressure to his fingers, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You'll learn you're place," Atem said quietly. He gave a little shrug of his shoulders. "Eventually."

Yuugi glared at Atem, snapping his face from the man's grasp. "Don't bet on it," he muttered under his breath.

Atem laughed as he stood back up straight. He turned to look over his shoulder and tossed a glance at Bakura. "Let's go."

"You sure?" the white-haired man said sharply. "Or do you want another moment with your new toy?"

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I said 'let's go', Bakura."

Bakura leveled the other's glare and pushed himself off the wall he had settled against. "Whatever," he said, stalking out of the room.

Atem watched the man leave, gave Yuugi one more glance, and then exited the room without another word.

Yuugi closed his eyes once he left, finally allowing his body to give into the pain that he had endured. He groaned at the soreness in his back and then looked up when he heard someone approach him.

"Y'know," Jou said, reaching out his hand. "Things would go a lot smoother if you didn't _purposely_ try to make him mad."

Yuugi looked up at the hand in front of his face, and then back to Jou. He didn't respond to the other, but took the offered hand anyways, letting Jou pull him to his feet.

"Thanks," Yuugi said quietly, flattening out his crumpled collar with the palms of his hands. He turned to take his jacket that was hanging over the armrest of the couch and went to leave. He would have, too, if Jou didn't speak up.

"Yuug'—"

"Why do you let him order you around like that?" Yuugi snapped, spinning around on his heel. "Are you all really that afraid of him?"

Yuugi stood in front of the two men, waiting for a response. It took a few seconds, but he got one. And it definitely wasn't one he was expecting.

"Do you think this is funny?" Yuugi asked, heat rushing to his cheeks at his friends' sudden outbursts.

"I'm sorry, Yuug'," Jou said, between laughs. He wiped away an imaginary tear. "I can assure you that we're not afraid of Atem…well, except when he's PMSing, of course. You definitely don't want to mess with him durin' that time of the month."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you—"

"Yuugi," Malik interrupted, his face still broken into a smile. "We listen to him out of loyalty, not fear."

"Loyalty?" he asked. "Loyalty for what?"

Jou shook his head. "That's a story for another time. But, right now, all you gotta know is two things. One; Atem is an ass. And two; no one, not even stubborn little you, is gonna change that."

Yuugi glanced at the door. "I know…"

Jou followed his gaze and patted him on the back. "Come on," he said. "We'll take you home."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are cherished.


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to apologize for the little mishap with the last chapter where it repeated itself. It is all fixed up now. Thank you!!!

I'm getting these chapters up so fast! My plot bunnies are just having a ball right now. Though, I'm sure you all don't mind. Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

And just to clear something up, when I split up sections in a chapter sometimes I switch to first-person. I do this on purpose so readers get a deeper understanding on Yuugi and his character. I just wanted to make that clear to anyone who was confused. =)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 6-

* * *

There was another murder last night. The news said it was a man who had been accused of the murder of Rebecca Hawkins; a young, pretty, blonde girl who had raked in more media coverage than The Black Dahlia. The man had been acquitted a week ago. Now he's dead. As anyone could guess, I'm not too broken up about it. Maybe that's Atem rubbing off on me. Or maybe I've always had a little cold, dark part in me. Of course, I find myself rather liking the idea of placing blame on that bastard.

On a more positive note, I'm starting to think that I have some really weird friends.

Not a bad weird. No, it's more of like a 'I'm different and I don't care if you don't like it.' That's just the thing, though. I do like it. I like the fact that they don't care about what everybody else does or about what everybody else says. Of course, I'm still not okay with some of the things they do. I don't think I'll ever be okay with it. But I can deal with it. As long as it means that I can still hang out with them.

It's been two weeks since my last confrontation with Atem. I still hate him as much as I did then, but my tolerance for him has definitely gone up. I guess you could say I've gotten smarter. I try not to call him out as much and, as a result, I come home with a lot less injuries.

Yesterday at school, Ryou gave me another warning. He said that there was a lot about them that I still didn't know. He told me that I shouldn't trust them, not even Jou. He said that I should stay away from them.

In some sense, I knew he was right. There was still a lot I didn't know about them. But to be fair, there was a lot that I did know. Like the fact that Jou lives with his abusive, alcoholic step-dad, and the fact that Malik dropped out of high school because he no longer saw the point. I knew that Atem and Bakura were best friends since the moment they met, and that they barely ever go anywhere without each other. Most importantly, with the exception of me and Atem's little spats, I knew that they would never hurt me, because if they were really as cruel and cold-hearted as Ryou said and if they really wanted to see me hurt, they would have left me to fend for myself that night those two men cornered me.

They didn't have to come to my rescue, I knew that. But they did. And I think that's one of the reasons I'm so attached to them. They open the door for me to feel things I've never felt before, to take my mind off of my home life for even just a few hours, while at the same time making sure I don't get hurt.

Another reason I think I always run to them in the middle of the night is so I don't have to see my mother's face. I know that sounds harsh, but the sight of her kills me. She's always tired, and lonely, and sad. And I feel helpless. I feel like I can't help her. Sometimes, I even feel like it's my fault she's like this. If she wasn't always taking care of me, she'd have more time to take care of herself.

She's the light of my life, but whenever she's suffering, I suffer twice as much. I feel her pain two-fold. And when she cries, I feel like my whole world is falling apart. She's my only weakness, my _only_ weakness.

And maybe that's why I find solace when I'm at the warehouse with Jou and them. Because there, I have no weakness.

--

Yuugi knew there was something different the moment he walked in. Smoke hit his face the second he opened the door. It didn't smell like smoke from a fire. It was scented and _very_ strong. He coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, taking another step into the room. He closed the door behind him and looked in the direction of the pool table.

Atem and Bakura were playing a round, each of them holding a pool stick in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. Atem must have heard him walk in because he turned his scarlet eyes to look over his shoulder at him.

"Hey, pretty." Atem winked.

By the lighter sound of the other's tone, as opposed to its usual deep, baritone one, Yuugi could tell that the other had been drinking for a while now.

"Don't call me that," Yuugi said, narrowing his eyes.

Atem shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes were as bright as flames from the alcohol running through his system and flushing his tan face a luscious bronze. "Okay, pretty."

A low growl rumbled in the back of Yuugi's throat. "You are the most—"

"Yuug!"

He stopped at Jou's outburst and looked over to a table in the corner of the room, where the blond was currently hunched over. Malik was beside him, leaning against the wall, smoking.

Yuugi slid his gaze back to Atem and made a face, before turning around and walking over to the two other men. He tilted his head when Jou stood up straight to reveal a credit card and a pile of green shavings. "Jou, what are you doing?" he asked, confused. He shot a glance at Malik, who flashed him a smile.

"Want some?" he asked, holding out the small, cigarette-shaped stick in his hands.

Yuugi looked at it and furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Malik stifled a laugh. "It's pot, Yuugi."

"What?" Yuugi's eyes widened in shock. He looked over to where Jou was rolling up the shavings in a brown, thin paper-like layer. Marijuana? Drugs? Whoa. Time-out. "I didn't know you guys did drugs."

"Yuugi, come on, now," Malik said. "It's not like we're doing Oxy or Coke."

Jou shivered. "Oh, Oxy's a bad one." He picked up a lighter and lit the end of his blunt, inhaling slowly. The smoke that he blew out from in between his lips made Yuugi's stomach churn. It was the same, strong, scented smoke that he smelled walking in.

"That's bad for you guys," Yuugi said quietly, as he slipped off his jacket.

Jou shrugged. "So is sneaking out in the middle of the night, but you still do it."

"That's different."

"Yuug', stop stressin' about it. Relax."

Yuugi let out a deep sigh. "Alright," he said, rubbing his arm. "Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Jou said with a grin. "I—"

"Jou, Malik, go around the corner to the liquor store. We need more beer."

"Aw, come on, 'Temy. I just took one hit."

Atem turned his head and glared at them. "Go," he said. "Now."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Jou, I swear—"

"We're goin'! Geez!"

Jou placed his blunt onto the table and twisted it. Malik, who was already done smoking his, pushed himself off of the wall and walked to the door.

"We'll be back in ten," Jou said to his shorter companion.

Yuugi nodded. "Alright."

The blond walked to where Malik was waiting for him and opened the door to leave.

"Wait," Atem said, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and look at him. He shifted his eyes to Bakura. "Go with them."

Bakura's face twisted into one of pure annoyance. "What?" he snapped.

"You heard me," Atem said. "Go with them."

Yuugi didn't understand what was going on until Bakura turned to look at him. It was then that he felt his heart skip a beat.

If Bakura left, too, then it would just be him…and Atem. Oh, no. No, no, no.

"Fine," Bakura muttered, throwing his pool stick down onto the table. He walked past Atem and gave him a look, before slipping past Jou and Malik, both of who followed his lead, making sure to close the door behind him.

The moment the door shut, Yuugi snapped his eyes to Atem, only to realize that the man was already looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Atem looked surprised by his sudden question. "What?"

Yuugi's face tightened with irritation, but besides from that he made no effort to respond. Instead, he took to trying to find where he had deposited his jacket. He'd rather wait outside than be stuck in the same room with Atem.

Yuugi had just spotted his jacket and was about to reach for it when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Atem beside him and hissed when the man grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards him. "I think that you should spend the night with me," Atem said. "Don't you, pretty?"

Yuugi ripped his arm out of Atem's grasp, all the while withholding the urge to slap the man. "No, I don't," he snapped, just as Atem made another grab for him.

But Yuugi was quicker. He dodged Atem and ran around the pool table, spinning around to glare at Atem, who was now standing on the opposite side. "You think just because you're drunk, I'm gonna sleep with you?"

Atem thought for a moment. "Uh, yes."

"You're disgusting."

Atem looked at him with a small smile. Very slowly, he took a step to his right, watching as Yuugi took a step left. "How long do you think it'll be till I catch you?"

Yuugi scowled, but didn't say anything. He just continued to watch Atem's movement very carefully. For about a minute, Atem just played with his head, taking slow steps to the right or left and watching as Yuugi did the same. But then he took a quick step left, and Yuugi immediately went right. He should have known better.

He noticed too late that Atem had pivoted on his heel and ran the opposite way. Atem was on him in two seconds flat, the older's hands coming to rest on the edge of the pool table on either side of his waist, surrounding him. "Get off of me!" Yuugi said, landing a hard punch in Atem's chest.

But Atem only smiled, raising both of his hands to grab onto Yuugi's wrists and hold him still. For someone of a smaller statue than most men, Yuugi realized that Atem was surprisingly strong.

"Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi," Atem taunted with a playful smirk. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and then dipped his head down to Yuugi's level. "You are very pretty."

"And you are very drunk, now get off of me!" Yuugi hissed.

Atem laughed out loud at this and then became serious. He looked into Yuugi's indigo-shaded eyes. "Kiss me."

"No!" Yuugi said, infuriated that Atem would even ask. The smell of alcohol lingering on the man was enough to intoxicate a sober person.

At the response, Atem leaned down to Yuugi's lips and sighed softly, his breath ghosting over Yuugi's cheeks. "Kiss me," he murmured.

This time, the request made Yuugi breathe in sharply. Atem was close enough to him that he could pinpoint every line and every delicate curve that made up the man's handsome face. Had Atem always been this beautiful? "N-no."

The stutter in his response made Atem's eyes lit up like rubies. "Are you sure?"

Yuugi's throat was suddenly dry, so he swallowed hoping that it would help. It didn't. "Yes," he said quietly.

Atem leaned in closer. "Positive?" he whispered.

Yuugi could feel his heart thud in his chest. "Positive," he breathed out.

Atem stayed perfectly still, his lips an inch away, as he waited for the other's consent. The only movement was the slight shudders of Yuugi's lips and heart as he breathed in and out. He looked back into the rose-red eyes, then down to Atem's hovering lips.

He breathed out deeply…and Atem's lips touched his and gently enclosed around them. Yuugi thought his heart was about to burst out of his chest at the speed it was beating and, as Yuugi raised his hands to hold on to the collar of Atem's shirt, he was sure Atem could hear it too.

Atem's lips pushed against his, and he pushed back, encouraging the other to continue. He gasped softly at the sensation that ran through his body as Atem pulled away slightly only to find his lips once more and press them together.

Regardless of how gentle it actually was, it was the most intense kiss he had ever experienced and it made his body shake and his breath hitch every time Atem pulled away.

"I don't think I—"

Yuugi's heart that had been beating so fast in his chest stopped dead and dropped into his stomach at Jou's voice. He immediately pushed Atem away from him, realization hitting him like a mountain of bricks. He just…no, he didn't…with Atem!?

He didn't dare look over at the doorway to where he knew Jou and the others were. And he certainly did _dare_ look over to where Atem stood beside him. So, he looked at the only place he could. The ground.

"Well, well, well." Yuugi bit his lip hard at the sound of Malik's voice, full of obvious amusement. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Yuugi kept his gaze fixed on the ground. He could feel Malik's eyes on him. And then, after another moment, he could feel them look away.

"Actually, you did." Yuugi pushed down the heat that threatened to fill his face at Atem's severely ticked off voice. _Oh, just kill me now._ "But I'll deal with you later."

"Me?" Malik whined. He pointed at Jou, who was still standing next to Bakura, both men remaining silent. "Why me? Jou's the one that wanted to run back to make sure you weren't killing Yuugi." A pause. "Though by the looks of it he certainly looked like he was enjoying it."

"Malik!" Yuugi finally said, snapping his head up to glare at the man.

"What?" he said, smiling devilishly. "I'm just—"

"—going to give me what I told you to get then walk away."

Malik gave Atem a look. "Are you going to hit me with it?"

From where Yuugi stood, he could hear Atem's teeth clench. "It's very possible," he gritted out.

"Then no," Malik said, placing the box of beers down on the table beside him. He walked off in the direction of the bathroom, and Jou waited until Malik was out of reach of Atem's throwing distance to take out one of the beers and toss it to Atem.

The man caught it grudgingly and then turned back to the pool table. He picked up one of the sticks and gestured to Bakura. "Are we gonna finish this game or what?"

Bakura glanced at the pool stick in Atem's hand, before sliding his gaze to Yuugi. He narrowed his eyes and pinned his glare on him until Yuugi looked away. Then he looked back to Atem. "Whatever," he said, snatching the pool stick out of Atem's hand.

Atem growled deep in his throat, but other than that didn't comment. He picked up another stick from the table and turned to look at Yuugi, who had yet to move from his spot beside the pool table. "You're in the way," Atem snapped. "Move."

Yuugi gasped indignantly at Atem's sudden attitude. Did the man honestly think that he could kiss him and then act like an asshole to him two seconds later? Yuugi felt his body tightened. Never had he had so much anger boiling inside of him. "Fuck you," he eventually said, turning away from Atem. He picked up his jacket from the ground, stalked to the door and ripped it open so hard, it banged against the wall.

"Yuug', wait up!" Jou called out after him. "Let me walk ya home."

"I'm fine," Yuugi said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jou."

"Yuug'—"

But Yuugi didn't listen anymore. He walked down the stairs and out the warehouse, his steps faster than usual. The chilling cold wrapped around him tightly, cooling down the fire inside of him.

Just what he needed, he thought as he began his walk home. Some fresh air.

--

Usually when I come home after my nights out with Jou and company, my mother is sleeping. I always go up and wake her to let her know that I'm home so she doesn't worry. It's become something of a habit actually.

Tonight, however, is different. Tonight when I come home the lights are on. This took me by surprise and, as soon as I hung my coat up, I glanced at my watch. 12:02 A.M.

I looked back up and surveyed the living room. Everything is in place; everything is as it should be. Maybe she just left the lights on.

"How much?"

I perked up at the sound of my mother's voice and turned to look at the kitchen door. Light pools out onto the floor from the crack beneath the door.

"It depends. But I promise you, Sara, you'll feel as good as new."

My body tensed at the unfamiliar, male voice. My protective instincts go into overdrive, and before I could stop my self I swung open the kitchen door. My mother's eyes turned to me, and they widened at the abrupt interruption. "Yuugi?"

I would have answered her, but my attention is on the slim, middle-aged man sitting in the chair opposite of her. He looked almost as surprised as she does.

"Yuugi, this is Mark," she introduced quietly. "Mark, this is my son, Yuugi."

Even though all I wanted was for this horrible night to end, I managed to give him a smile. "Hello Mark. What brings you here so late?" I asked him.

But it's my mother who answers. "Mark is one of my co-workers, Yuugi. He was just helping me finish up some paperwork."

I looked at her, and then glanced at the table full of papers. I turned to him again. "That was awfully nice of you."

He nodded and smiled. "Well, your mother has a lot on her hands so I just wanted to help her out."

"Thank you," I said, and I meant it. Anyone who helped my mother with anything deserves, at the very least, gratitude. However, that doesn't mean I trusted him. "But I'm here now to help her. Besides it's pretty late."

Mark looked surprised. He turned his eyes to the clock hanging over the doorway and blinked. "Oh wow, it is! I have to get going, Sara." He paused. "We'll talk at work."

"Okay, Mark. Thank you so much for your help," she said, as he slipped on his coat.

"No problem. Nice meeting you, Yuugi."

"Nice meeting you, too," I said.

I waited until I heard the front door click shut to look at my mother, who takes to straightening up the mess on the table. I reached out my hand and touched her arm. "Mom, go to bed."

"I need to—"

"You need to go to bed." I looked at her. "Please? I'll take care of this; just…go to bed…please."

She lifted her eyes to meet mine, and suddenly she looks like a kid again; so small and fragile. "Alright, Yuugi," she sighed, defeated. "Thank you." She leaned over to me to kiss my cheek.

"Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, baby," she replied.

She smiled at me once last time, before exiting the room, leaving me alone. And as I neatly piled the scattered bills and paperwork, I wondered if that's how she feels when she's in here.

Alone.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**(1) **The Black Dahlia, a.k.a. Elizabeth Short, was an American woman who was the victim of a gruesome and much-publicized murder. Short was found mutilated, her body severed, on January 15, 1947 in Leimert Park, Los Angeles, California. The murder, which remains unsolved, has been the source of widespread speculation as well as several books and film adaptations.

Reviews are cherished.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 7-

* * *

The next morning, I jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, only to find my mother sitting at the table. Her forehead was resting against her open hand, her elbow on the table, while her other hand moved up and down with the drumming of her fingers. She was so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't hear me come in.

I wondered what she was thinking about. I wondered if she was thinking about how she was going to pay next month's rent, or about why God dealt her the cards he did. I wondered if maybe she was thinking about me.

"Mom?" I inwardly flinched when she jumped at my gentle touch. I immediately withdrew my hand from her arm. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She must have seen the worried expression on my face, because she gave me a smile that could almost pass for a genuine one. Almost.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine," she said, getting up from her seat. "Just thinking."

I raised an eyebrow and followed her to the fridge. "About?" I inquired.

She gave me a look like she was trying hard not to smile. "Why so curious?" she asked, opening the refrigerator. She reached in and pulled out the carton of milk, pushing the fridge door close as she walked over to the counter and began rifling through the cabinets.

I followed her. "Because I love you," I said.

She must not have been expecting that answer for she froze, her hands coming to a complete stop. From my spot next to her, I could see her eyebrows furrow as though she wanted to cry, but when she turned to me, all I could see was a smile.

"Yuugi," she said, and she bent down slightly, opening her arms to me. I went to her, like I always did, and buried myself in her. When her arms came to close around me, I felt safer than I've felt since we've moved here. Nothing could hurt us when we had each other. "I'm sorry," she began, raking a dainty hand through my hair. "I know I've been worrying you. But I promise that things are going to get better," she said. "Things are going to get easier, okay?"

The breath I had been holding in my throat finally came out in one long sigh. "I know, Mom. I'm just worried about you. You have to deal with so much on your own. I wish you would let me help. I could get a part-time job and—"

"No." She leaned back to search my face. "I want you to finish school. Your education comes first. I won't have you spending all your time at a job. I can take care of both of us," she said. "Just trust me."

I bit my lip. "Mom, I do trust you…I just want to help you, too."

She smiled, and if I wasn't her son, if I didn't know the difference, if I couldn't see that tiny little glint in her eyes, I would have sworn it was a real one. "Yuugi, one day when I'm old and you're making tons of money with that smart little brain of yours, you'll be taking care of me. You have a good head on your shoulders, Yuugi," she said, touching my cheek. "Just like your Grandpa."

And just like that, just by mentioning his name, I saw her face begin to crumble, and I knew she wanted to cry. I wrapped by arms around her waist to let her know that it was okay. But she didn't take the bait. It was almost as if she loved me too much to cry in front of me.

She must have known that it would have killed me to see her cry. She must have known that she was the only one who could break me. She must have known how much I loved her, too.

"Well, enough of that," she said, standing upright again. "Go finish getting ready. I'll make some breakfast."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Go on. You don't want to be late."

"Okay, Mom." I leaned up to kiss her on the cheek and then walked back out the kitchen and up the stairs.

It was then that my morning started, for my days never truly began until I saw her face.

--

Yuugi had told his mother after school that he was going to go over his friend's house later that night. He said that he would try to get back before midnight so that she wouldn't have to worry about him. She told him that the only way he could go out was if he finished all his homework. So from after dinner at six all the way to ten o'clock, he consumed himself in his studies. He had four tests and two projects coming up next week, and he made sure that he completed more than half of it so that he wouldn't be stressing the following week for procrastinating.

He kissed his mother right before he left, and then took the streets he now knew by heart. When Yuugi first walked into the 'Game Room,' -- or, at least, that's what Jou called the room on the second floor of the warehouse -- he spotted only Malik and the blond himself. They were playing a game of pool, and they both called him over with wide grins when they saw him. He hesitantly looked around the rest of the room. His face twisted with confusion when his purple eyes fell on Bakura, sitting at the table across the room, arms crossed and head back against the wall. At first, Yuugi thought he was sleeping, but when those dark eyes snapped open to glare at him, he realized that Bakura was indeed wide awake.

But it wasn't what Bakura was or wasn't doing that confused him. It was who _wasn't _here with Bakura that did.

"He went out for a few."

Yuugi looked up at Jou and narrowed his eyes. _How did he know? _"I don't care. He could be in the Atlantic, and I wouldn't care."

Jou lifted a brow. "Ya mean the city?"

"No, I mean the ocean."

Malik snorted from his spot across the table. "The love and respect you two have for each other is absolutely endearing."

"And hysterical," Jou added with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, it's just so funny when he burns me with cigarettes and threatens me with knives," Yuugi said dryly. "Let's laugh it up guys."

Jou gave a little chuckle. "Oh, come on, Yuug', you know we don't mean it like that," he said as he leaned over the table and placed the tip of the pool stick between his fingers. He paused for a moment, focusing, before slamming the tip of it against a round white ball. He cursed when it glided past his intended target and into one of the holes.

Malik smirked, as he picked the ball out and placed it back on the table. "Wanna play winner, Yuugi?" he said, getting into position to shoot.

Yuugi nodded. "Sure."

"You know neither of us are gonna beat him," Jou said with an exasperated tone. "He's like 'Temy. Unbeatable."

This caught Yuugi's attention. He turned to look at the blond with a minimal amount of surprise in his eyes. "None of you have ever beaten Atem at pool?"

It was Malik who answered. "Nope. No one has. Atem's practically impossible to beat in anything—"

Yuugi looked up when he stopped short and then narrowed his eyes when both Malik and Jou glanced at each other, and then at him. "What?" he asked. He waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, his mind clicked it together on its own.

"Oh, hell no," Yuugi said, shaking his head. "Don't even ask."

"Yuug'—"

"No," Yuugi said again. "I am not playing anything with that bastard."

"But that would be epic!" Jou said. He raised his hands in front of his face and looked up towards the ceiling. "I could see it now. Atem vs. Yuugi in the most vicious, bad-ass round of pool that will—"

"No."

"—leave you on the edge of your seat. We should place bets."

"No!" Yuugi said, just barely resisting to urge to stomp his foot. "I'm not playing anything with that egotistical, idiotic, selfish—"

If Yuugi had been paying attention to the look on Jou and Malik's faces, he would have shut his mouth. But since he wasn't, he hadn't prepared for the sharp twist of his neck when someone's hand cupped his chin roughly and forced his head to look up into a pair of glowing red eyes. Shit.

"What did I tell you about that tongue of yours?" Atem said, tilting his head slightly.

Yuugi reached up and slapped Atem's hand away with a glare on his face. "And what did I tell you about touching me?"

Atem smirked. "You didn't object last night."

"Actually, I did," Yuugi snapped. "About five times. But you're so thick-headed that you didn't hear me!"

"But you eventually came to your senses." Atem leaned down to whisper into his ear, and it took everything in Yuugi's power not to shiver. "I do recall you giving me access to taste that lovely mouth—"

"I hate you!" Yuugi said, pushing him away. He would have walked away, but Atem caught his arm and held him in place.

"Too bad they came, huh?" Atem continued in a low murmur for only Yuugi to hear. "If I got lucky I would have had you in my bed underneath—"

"Shut up!" Yuugi yelled, snatching his arm away from the man's tight grasp. He looked up at the man through a sharp glare, only to see the smirk on Atem's face widened.

"Like I said, Yuugi," he said. "You'll give into me eventually."

"And like I said," Yuugi retorted. "Don't bet on it."

"Oh, but I do."

"Well then, I hope you like disappointment."

Before Atem could say anymore, Yuugi stalked away and plopped down on the couch. He silently thanked anyone who was listening when Atem walked over to where Bakura was sitting. He felt the couch move when someone came to sit beside him, and he looked up at Jou with a heated expression. "How on earth do you put up with him? He's such a-a-a…ugh!"

"An ass?" Jou suggested.

Yuugi leaned back into the couch and sighed. He lightly shook his head. "That doesn't even _begin_ to cover what I think of him."

A laugh bubbled out from Jou's lips. "I know, bud. Promise me, you'll get used to it."

Yuugi gave him a look. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"You never know," the blond said, with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You guys might wind up actually liking each other -- Ow!"

"That's not even funny, Jou."

"Alright, alright," Jou surrendered, rubbing his arm from where Yuugi had punched him. He grinned. "No need to get physical."

Yuugi smiled a little. Jou always managed to cheer him up after Atem put him down. "Stop over-dramatizing," he said. "I barely even touched you."

"Hey, I--"

"Are you two coming or what?"

Both Yuugi and Jou turned to look up at Malik, who was standing over them putting his jacket on. Jou blinked. "Where are we going?"

"On a run, baka," Malik replied.

Yuugi looked surprised. "I'm coming, too?" he asked. He took a moment to glance over Malik's shoulder to look at Atem and Bakura, who were both lingering in the doorway, coats already on. He slid his gaze back to Malik just as he started talking again.

"Yeah, it's nothing big. Some people owe Atem money. We're just tagging along to make sure he gets it."

But Jou didn't look convinced. "I don't know if Yuugi should—"

"I'm coming."

Even Yuugi surprised himself with the sudden outburst. He didn't know why he wanted to go so bad. Maybe it was because he wanted to prove himself to everybody else; prove that he was strong enough to handle a simple 'run.' It's not like they were stealing anything. They were just going to get some money that belonged to them anyways. It wasn't a big deal.

"Okay, well let's go then," Malik said, turning away from them. He walked up to Bakura and Atem and gestured them out the door. Yuugi stood to his feet and began to follow them when Jou stopped him.

"Yuug', I don't know if—"

"Jou, I'm not a kid," Yuugi interrupted. "I wish you would stop treating me like one," he said, before he could stop himself.

The blond narrowed his eyes in response. "I'm just lookin' out for you, Yuug'. Just because this run's _supposed_ to be simple, doesn't mean that it's goin' to be, and I don't want you to see somethin' that you're not ready for."

"I know, Jou." Yuugi sighed. "I know. But you need to give me a little bit of credit. I can handle more than you think."

Jou's face didn't change, but his body lost some of it's posture, slacking at the shoulders. "Okay, Yuug'," he surrendered. "If you say so." The blond went to walk away, but stopped at the gentle touch on his arm. He looked over his shoulder at Yuugi. "Was'up?" he asked.

Yuugi shook his head and flashed the other a smile. "I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for me."

Jou shrugged, his face void of all emotion. "Someone has to," he said, looking towards the door. He jerked his head in the direction of the exit. "We should leave. They'll be waitin' for us downstairs."

"Oh..." Yuugi examined the other's face, but Jou would not let a single emotion flood through his stoic mask. "Okay," Yuugi sighed after another moment. "Let's go."

--

Simple.

It's an adjective. It means 'easy to understand, deal with, use, etc.' It means 'not complex or complicated.'

Knowing that definition, Yuugi was fully aware that the situation that he had found himself in was anything but _simple_. After the first ten minutes of running, he had lost his breath, his sides began to ache, and his heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would stop dead any moment. He wished he would have listened to Jou. He should have. He would have if he could go back. But he couldn't, and it wasn't exactly something he could dwell on at the moment.

At first, it seemed like things were going to progress smoothly. They had all met up with a few guys in a warehouse similar to their own. Atem had demanded his money, and the leader -- a man with dark, dirty hair and piercing hazel eyes -- complied. It was only after the man had went to give Atem his money that things went horribly wrong. A knife -- probably the size of a tire iron -- appeared in the man's hand, and he made a direct swipe at Atem.

Atem must have seen it coming. He must have suspected something, he must have known, for he was prepared. He ducked the attack, and Yuugi could still vividly remembering some of Atem's golden locks float onto the ground, the tip of the knife slashing some of the elder's bangs. The next thing he remembered was watching as the men around him all pulled out weapons. It was an ambush. Or, at least, that's what Jou yelled out right before everything exploded into a full-out war.

He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't remember how to move. He didn't even realize he was outside, until he felt the cold air whipping at his face. They were running.

Yuugi's vision blurred in and out. All he knew was that Jou was to his right, and Atem was to his left, Malik and Bakura falling behind them. He could feel his legs vibrate each time his foot stomped against the pavement. It made him feel like his knees were about to give out any second.

He heard someone say something about being chased, and he felt his heart drop. Then he heard Atem tell everyone to split up, that it would be easier to shake them off if they went in different directions. He told them to all meet up at the warehouse, and everyone agreed with either a grunt or a nod of their head.

And then everyone was gone. Jou disappeared out of sight, and he panicked. But then he felt someone's hand curl around his and yank him to the left. He couldn't even muster up enough energy to act surprised when he saw Atem leading him onto another street.

"Where are we going?" Yuugi heard himself ask. He was so out of breath that it hurt to speak.

"Back to the warehouse. Now shut up and let me take you there," Atem said without looking back at him.

Yuugi couldn't have argued even if he wanted to, so he just nodded and followed the other down a few streets. At some points, he felt like he wasn't going to be able to run anymore, but each time he began to slow down, Atem would pull him and force him to push on. He never let go of his hand and, looking back on it, Yuugi knew that that tiny display of encouragement was the only thing that kept him going that night.

The streets were becoming familiar now. They were close. The warehouse was only about five minutes away, and Yuugi gave the last bit of energy he had into the final stretch. But instead of bringing him down the final three streets, Atem led him down an alleyway -- a shortcut.

Yuugi didn't question him. He followed him until they got to the very end of the alley where it split. Atem hesitated for a moment, and then took the right. They ran for another two minutes before Yuugi heard Atem curse. He looked past him to see wall come into view. Atem immediately spun them both around, and Yuugi felt the hand around his tightened as they came to an abrupt stop.

He was about to open his mouth to ask why they had stopped, but someone, who was _not _Atem, beat him to it.

"It's three against one, Atem," came a deep voice. "If you fight us then you'll only make it worse."

Yuugi felt his heart clench in his chest. No. They had caught up to them...and now they were cornered. Oh, God.

"So you expect me to bow down and surrender." Yuugi could hear the smirk on Atem's face. "That's not going to happen."

"Okay then," another man said. "How 'bout this? Give us the boy, and we'll pretend like we never even saw you."

As his breath hitched in his throat, Yuugi shrunk behind Atem, melting against his back. He placed his hands on the back of Atem's shirt and breathed out deeply against his neck. "Please," was all he managed to whisper.

Atem turned his neck to look back at Yuugi, and was met with wide, terrified purple eyes. They were so big that they almost took up his entire face, and Atem had to wonder if they were always like that. "Shh," Atem murmured under his breath. He looked back at the three men. "I don't think so," he growled.

"Why not?" one of them asked.

"Aw, does 'Temy have a crush?" another jeered.

Yuugi barely registered the growl that erupted from the back of Atem's throat, and when those bright crimson eyes turned to look at him again, Yuugi felt the whole world stop. "Yuugi, stay down," Atem ordered quietly.

"Wha--?"

Before Yuugi could give a proper response, he felt a hand push against his chest so hard that he flew back into the wall behind him and fell onto the ground. He rubbed his head as the world around him started to spin, his entire body aching with searing pain with every move he made. He felt something wet stick to his fingers and brought his hand out from the back of his head to look at it. He felt his stomach turn at the blood on his hand. His blood.

He closed his eyes and waited until the world stopped spinning. He tried to push himself off the ground, but Atem's voice stopped him.

"Damnit, Yuugi, stay the fuck down!"

And that's when he heard it. A scream so agonizing and piercing that his hands immediately shot up to close over his ears. It was a scream that would haunt his nightmares for weeks on end. It was the worst thing he had ever heard.

He made sure to keep his eyes closed tight for about ten minutes and, through the cracks in his fingers, he could hear a series of screams and grunts. And then they suddenly stopped. His body tensed, waiting for something; a sound, a movement. Anything that would prove to him that Atem was still there with him, that would prove that one of the screams he had heard wasn't his.

He was just about to open his eyes when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Without hesitation, his hands went flying, landing a punch anywhere they could.

But strong hands caught him and wrapped around his wrists, holding him still. "Yuugi, stop!"

It was just like his dream, and a picture of his mother flickered through his mind. Maybe that's why he buried himself into Atem's arms, clutching the man's shirt to pull himself closer. Or maybe it was just because he was terrified and shaking so hard that all he wanted was something to hold on to.

He heard Atem let out a deep sigh and then felt arms wrap around him. "It's alright. They're dead. They're not gonna hurt you," he said quietly.

Yuugi didn't know if that made him feel better or worse, but he pulled away to look in Atem's eyes, which were now dim, the glow they usually shined with gone. His eyes drifted to the specks of blood on Atem's face and neck. "You killed them," Yuugi said. It wasn't a question, but Atem answered anyways.

"It was us or them," Atem said. "And personally I prefer the latter. Now let's go."

Yuugi shook his head and looked down at Atem's shirt, purposely ignoring the blood soaking through the fabric. "I don't want to see them," he said.

Atem didn't respond. Instead, he stood up, leaving Yuugi sitting on the ground by himself. Yuugi looked up at him and then at his outstretched hand. "Take my hand and close your eyes," Atem said. Yuugi slid his gaze to Atem once more. "Do it."

Very slowly, Yuugi reached up his hand and closed it around Atem's. He felt the lids of his eyes slide shut, and then felt himself be lifted off the ground onto his feet. He didn't mind that Atem was walking extremely slow. In fact, he was thankful for it. It gave him time to think about how close he was to being killed tonight. It made him realize how much danger he had put himself in.

It gave him time to divulge the fact that Atem had saved his life.

--

When they had opened the door to the upstairs room of the warehouse, Jou was pacing back and forth. He snapped his head up when the door opened, and he instantly went to Yuugi, who was deathly white and unresponsive to everything around him. Jou looked up and narrowed his eyes at Atem. "What the fuck happened?" he snapped.

Atem pinned him with a dark glare. "What the fuck do you think happened?" he spat.

Yuugi barley heard them argue. He didn't even realize that Jou had led him to the couch and sat him down to rest his body, which had gone completely numb from either the cold, the fear, or the pain. Maybe a combination of them all.

"They were going to kill us." Yuugi heard Atem say to Jou. "I did what I had to do."

Eventually, their yells died away, and he looked up when Malik appeared in front of him and touched the back of his head. He jumped at the sharp pain that vibrated through his skull at the simple touch, and then heard as Malik yelled for some water and a cloth. He watched as Atem stalked into the bathroom and listened to the sound of running water.

"Yuugi, give me your house number."

Yuugi opened his mouth, and just scarcely heard his voice come out in small, quiet stutters. Jou dialed the number in his cell phone, and Yuugi listened as the other told his mother that her son was safe at his house, and that he had fallen asleep on the couch, and that it was too late for him to walk back alone so he was just going to stay over.

As Malik tended to his head wound, Yuugi watched as Atem walked back out of the bathroom, shirtless, his perfectly tan chest showing off it's brilliant color as well as a series of opened cuts and bruises lining every crevice of his torso and arms. They were wounds that Atem had sustained to protect him, and though the man had succeeded, Yuugi couldn't help but feel like a part of him was taken away that night.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are cherished.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 8-

* * *

I can still hear them, you know. Even though it's been almost fifteen hours since it happened, I can hear those men's screams as vividly as if it happened five minutes ago. I feel like my body took most of the damage last night. It hurt to move, to walk...sometimes, it even hurt to speak. Every now and then, my head would sting with such a sharp pain that it would bring me to my knees. More than once, Jou had to give me pain reliever tablets to make it go away.

But there was something else different about me. I couldn't pinpoint it, but it was there. I didn't feel right anymore. I mean, people die every day. It's a part of life. But to have been there, even if I didn't witness it with my eyes, changed everything. Part of my mind has blocked out the entire event. I feel almost as if it didn't even happen. That's the only way to explain why I don't feel guilty. I don't feel remorse, because it didn't happen, right? I'm not so cold that someone could be killed, and I wouldn't care.

But that's the thing. I know it happened. There's still that fraction of my mind that tells me every second that passes that it happened. But it was self-defense, right? Atem didn't want to do it. He had too. He had to protect himself.

He had to protect me.

Is that why I feel so little?

But maybe that's not true. Maybe I do feel guilty for what happened. Maybe, subconsciously, I do blame myself. That would explain why I didn't sleep last night, or why I haven't had one ounce of an appetite today. But I think I'm going to let my mind take the lead with this one. Maybe it's best if I forget it ever happened, because if I don't then I don't think it will ever leave.

If I don't forget what happened, then I don't think I will ever sleep.

----

Against Jou's wishes, I went to school today. I really didn't want to miss out on anything and get backed up with homework. That was my excuse, anyways.

Last night, Jou had spent the entire time watching me and urging me to sleep. Of course, I didn't listen. After a while, I didn't even hear him speaking. Atem had stayed, too. He had passed out on one of the raggedy couches in the back room -- I wasn't aware there was one, but apparently there is.

At school today, I stayed quiet. I didn't even speak up when a bully pushed me into my locker. Ryou noticed my behavior, and he asked me if I was okay. I lied to him. I seemed to be doing that to a lot of people lately.

For the rest of the day, Ryou kept looking at me like he _knew _what had happened. Sometimes when I looked at him, his mouth was opened like he wanted to say something. But he would always turn away before he could say what was on his mind.

I went home after school today to tell my mother that I was going to have a study session over my friend's house but that I would be back later. She nodded and told me that she had some errands to run anyways so she would see me when I got back. I kind of got a wierd vibe from the tone of her voice, but shrugged it off. She was probably just tired. Weren't we all?

----

There was no study session. There never was one. It was just an excuse to go back to the warehouse. It was strange how attached he was becoming to that place. It was kind of like his home away from home. A place where he could fuck up, and no one would comment because they were all fuck-ups, too.

Yuugi had taken to sitting on the edge of the table, his body tense. It seemed like it was always that way now, like he was expecting something bad to happen. Maybe it was because bad luck always seemed to seek him out in one way or another. Maybe it was because he was a strict believer in Murphy's Law. Either way, he was always on the look out for something bad to happen. Any time things got to good or seemed to be looking up, something bad _always _happened. He guessed that's why last night occurred. Just when he was starting to get comfortable with his new friends and accept his new life, another curve ball was thrown at him. Figures.

From his spot on the table, he watched Jou and Malik converse about something near the pool table area. Their voices were like hushed murmurs to his ears. He couldn't tell if it was because they were whispering, or if because the screams of those men were drowning out their voices. He guessed he couldn't forget _that_ easily.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approach him. By the time he turned his head to look over, Atem was already at his side. Without so much as a word, the elder leaned back against the table he was sitting on and stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. Yuugi gave him a quizzical look, but Atem didn't acknowledge him. After another moment, Yuugi turned away. It was only after another few minutes of silence that Atem spoke.

"Yuugi," he said, making the smaller look back at him, though he made no move to meet the other's purple eyes. "Are you like..." Atem sighed, raking a hand though his hair, as if what he was about to ask was hard for him. "Are you...okay?"

Yuugi couldn't hide the surprise on his face. He opened his mouth to answer, but his words caught in his throat. Did Atem really just ask him about his well-being? The same man who had teased, and taunted, and sometimes even physically hurt him on a daily basis. He must have hit his head harder than he thought.

Atem must have took the lack of response as an answer, for he emitted another sigh and pushed himself off the table. He went to walk away but, before Yuugi could stop himself, he reached forward and caught his arm. Atem looked at the hand on his bicep, and then at Yuugi, who was able to manage a very tiny smile. "Yeah...I guess I'm okay." Yuugi slowly let go of Atem's arm. "Thanks for asking."

Atem nodded sightly. "Sure," he said.

Yuugi didn't know how to respond, but yet it seemed as though Atem was waiting for one, for the man did not walk away. But what could he say? "Can I look at them?"

It wasn't exactly what Yuugi had meant to ask and, by the look on Atem's face, he wasn't expecting the question either.

"At what?" Atem inquired, with a lift of his eyebrow.

Yuugi looked down. Not because Atem's eyes were burning so intensely that he felt shy, or embarrassed, or vulnerable. But because he suddenly felt very, very guilty. "You're cuts..." Yuugi said quietly. _The ones you got protecting me_. "I can fix them..." he continued. He bit his bottom lip. "Patch them up, I mean..."

A scowl flickered across Atem's face. "I'm fine."

At the low hiss, Yuugi shot his head back up quickly, his eyes narrowing. "Would you stop thinking about your ego for two seconds? I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your--"

"I just don't want you to get an infection." Yuugi got up from the table, his feet touching the floor with a quiet thud. "Let me look at them," he said softly.

Atem was about to respond when a small white box was thrown out of no where. Yuugi jumped away from the table as the box bounced off it, and then looked down as it came to a stop by his feet. Both he and Atem looked up to see Jou standing by the bathroom with a wide grin. "Listen to, Yuug'. If ya don't treat it right then you're gonna be worse off than ya already are."

Yuugi blinked at him, and then looked down at the small white box. He bent down and picked it up, his eyes scanning over the label. He glanced back at Jou. "You guys have a first aid kit?"

Jou shrugged. "Not my idea," he said. "Malik's all ancy about getting cuts cuz he doesn't wanna get scars. He doesn't want anythin' to ruin his _fab_ image."

Jou ducked right in time to dodge an airborne pool stick heading in his general direction, but he didn't have enough time to get away from Malik as the man tackled him to the ground. Atem rolled his eyes at the wrestling match that soon followed, stopping once his eyes returned to Yuugi. "Alright, whatever. I don't care. Just get it over it," he said, grabbing Yuugi's attention once more. He positioned his arms to cross over his chest, his hands coming to rest on the hem over his shirt and, in one swift movement, slipped off his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground.

Yuugi pretended like he was distracted by Jou and Malik's antics to save himself from staring at the lean statue and flawless build that made up Atem. It was hard, he had to admit, not to gaze at Atem as the man pulled out a chair and swiveled it around with his hand so that he could straddle it. It was very hard, because, regardless of what words and actions had been exchanged between them, Atem was undoubtedly very handsome. Breathtakingly so.

But Yuugi forced his mind to think about the small skin discoloration on his shoulder, and about the cruel words that Atem had directed at him. And, he admitted, it made it a lot easier not to feel attracted to the man.

Once Atem had settled down, back to him, Yuugi placed the first aid kit on the table and opened it. As he searched through it for something similar to Nerosporin, he couldn't help but glance at the countless of bruises and lacerations on Atem's back. It was hard to look at. It was a wonder that Atem was able to move at all without being in pain. Maybe he was and was just really good at hiding it.

He found what he was looking for, as well as a cotton swab, and poured some of the oitment onto it. He scanned Atem's back, trying to find a place to start, when his eyes caught something interesting. Instead of reaching out with the cotton swab, he reached out with his free hand and placed his fingers on Atem's back. Something akin to a low growl emitted from Atem's throat, and Yuugi immediately snapped his hand back to his chest. "I'm trying to help," Yuugi said, his tone laced with a cautious warning for Atem to behave himself. Atem snorted in response, and, taking that as a form of agreement, Yuugi slowly reached forward again. He touched Atem's skin tentatively with the tip of one of his fingers and traced it over a raised line in Atem's skin. An old scar.

Yuugi searched Atem's back, his eyes finding more and more of these old scars, some of them only faint. He traced another one of them gently. "Where--"

"My father," Atem said, clenching his jaw.

Or maybe he was just used to the pain.

Yuugi looked down and didn't say anymore. He took the cotton ball and gently swapped ointment over the new wounds. He continued to work in silence, using butterfly bandages to help the wider cuts heal better. It took him almost fifteen minutes, but he finally finished Atem's back, as well as his arms. Quietly, he asked Atem to turn around in his seat so that he could examine his chest. When the other complied, Yuugi noticed only one small gash -- along with a series of even smaller scratches -- on his abdomen. He turned to ruffle through the first aid kit to find a gauze pad for the larger of the cuts and then reached forward to place it on.

But before he could do so, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Yuugi looked up at Atem and met his eyes and, not for the first time, noticed that they were such a beautiful red; cerise.

Yuugi felt his body react to way Atem was looking at him, and he slowly gazed down at the other's lips, then back up at his eyes. "Atem, I--"

"Thank you," Atem said very sensually. "For doing this..."

At Atem's husky tone, Yuugi breathed out deeply, a small shudder running up his spine and making his skin crawl with goosebumps. The next moment, he felt as if Atem had gotten closer...or maybe he leaned in more. "I--"

"Atem."

At the new voice, Yuugi turned his head and stood straight back up, his face burning with heat. He kept his eyes turned away and glued to the floor, completely and utterly ashamed of what he was about to do. He could sense Atem stand up from his seat, but he couldn't dare look at him. Not after...oh, God, he fell for those eyes _again_.

When would he learn that all Atem could possibly want from him was his body? The man had pratically spelled out his lust for him in their previous altercations. And that's all it would ever be. Lust.

"What, Bakura?" Atem snapped, his eyes darkening a violent shade of crimson.

Yuugi quickly glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Bakura glaring at him. He almost asked him what his problem was, but thought better of it. Instead, he just walked away, mumbling something to Atem about being done. He walked up to Jou and Malik, and did what Ryou did best.

He pretended that everything was okay.

----

She seemed happier. Maybe that wasn't the right word. But there was something about her, something different. It was almost as if she looked lighter, like if she didn't have her clothes and shoes weighing her down, then she might have floated away. The muscles in her face weren't as tight and, at the right angle, she almost looked like her old self again; before her husband left her, before Grandpa died.

"How was school today, baby?" she asked me.

Horrible. "It was okay."

"Anything interesting happen?"

If you count the fact that I think I'm starting to develop feelings for someone I'm supposed to hate, then yeah. "Not really."

"Do you like anyone yet?" she teased.

No. "Yes." ...Shit.

"Oh?" My mother stopped cleaning the dishes to look at me. "What's his name?"

I squirmed in my seat at the table. "Uhh...Mom, I don't really want to talk about it." That's the last time I have two conversations at the same time; even if one of them is with myself. At this point, I can't really afford to be mixing them up.

"Oh, come on," she said with a small smile. Her voice was so much lighter than usual. It was kind of beautiful. "I want to know."

"Mom!" I said, fighting down the blush that threatened to fill my cheeks.

"Oh, okay, okay." Her smile widened. "But I want to meet him. Invite him over for dinner."

I mentally rolled my eyes. That would be the day.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Notes:

(1) Repression (This is basically what Yuugi's mind is doing) - The unconscious exclusion of painful impulses, desires, or fears from the conscious mind.

(2) Murphy's Law - Anadage or epigram that is typically stated as: "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

Reviews are cherished.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! A big thanks to Shamise for beta-reading this chapter!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 9-

* * *

This morning my mother practically danced into my room, her smile brighter than the rays of sun peeking through my blinds. I wasn't a morning person, so when she poked my side with her prodding finger, I rolled over on my side and let out a quiet growl. She only laughed. "Time to wake up, Yuugi," she said.

I grabbed the pillow below my head and twisted it to cover my ears. "Mom, I'm exhausted."

"Well, take a shower to wake yourself up," she suggested.

I raised the pillow and my arm to stare at her. "What time is it? My alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"It's 6:00, Yuugi. I was thinking that we could have an early breakfast."

"Mom!" I whined, stuffing the pillow back in my face. "I don't have to wake up for school for another hour!"

"Alright, alright," she said. "I'll just make something nice for you when you wake up then, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled, and then I waited until I heard the click of the door slipping close. I waited a few more moments to let out a long sigh. I wasn't sure what had happened, but over the course of the past two weeks my mother had decided to become something along the lines of bipolar. Most of the time, she walked around the house with a smile on her face and a tune in her head.

I welcomed this change with open arms. I mean, I did think it was strange, but I had decided not to dwell on the reason behind my mother's sudden mood swing. Maybe things were going well at work. Maybe she was finally learning to accept her life as it was. There were endless of possibilities really, so I just accepted it without question.

However, there was an incident two nights ago that threw me for a loop. I was sitting on the couch when my mother walked in from work, and when I looked up to greet her, she looked...defeated. Her eyes were dark, and her hair was different. Flatter, I think. But, anyways, I asked her if everything was okay, and she looked at me, almost as if she didn't even recognize me. Then she whispered something about having a long day, and told me that she was retiring to bed early.

The next day when she came home from work, she was back to her humming, smiling self. I really liked this new side of her. It was refreshing, and I felt like I could actually breathe around her again. Things became less and less about bills and money and work, and more about her and me, the way it used to be when I was little.

It's been an entire two weeks since I've been to the warehouse. The reason why I stopped going was because midterms were right around the corner, and I needed to study. I couldn't afford to be going there every night, as much as I would have liked to. Also, I felt as if I needed some space. The connection I felt weaving my heart to Jou and them was lingering on the borderline of dangerous. I felt as if I almost couldn't function without seeing them. And that was a line I did not want to cross, for once I did, everything would become fair game, and the last thing I wanted was another weakness; another few people who could hurt me as much as my mother could.

It's been such a calming two weeks, compared to what I have endured since I've been here. Go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, watch TV, go to bed. Just like a normal teen.

That was the only stressful thing about it. I didn't want to be _normal._ I wanted to be me. I wanted to do the things that I liked to do. I wanted to hang out with people that_ I_ wanted to hang out with, I wanted to have friends that were different from everybody else and not be judged.

In the back of my head, I knew that I had more than one reason for staying home the past two weeks. I knew that I was trying to separate myself from not only Jou and Malik, but from Atem as well. I thought that maybe if I didn't see his handsome face or hear his baritone voice for a little while, then I would stop feeling this way. I thought that maybe if I spent some time away, then my feelings for him would just disappear.

It didn't make sense why I liked him in the first place, and I tried to explain my feelings away for a simple attraction. But if that were true, then I wouldn't keep coming back every time he hurt me. I still don't understand what it is about him that keeps me there. Of course, there _was_ something that I saw in him. I wasn't so shallow that I would only keep talking to him because I thought he was beautiful. But yet, I still couldn't pinpoint what it was that I saw behind those cold scarlet eyes that lured me in. I had spent the last two weeks turning it over and over in my mind, and I still couldn't figure it out.

I knew that I would have to face Atem again. I knew that I had to find a way to crush all these pitiful emotions. And, most importantly, I knew that Atem would never think this way about me. I knew what he wanted. I certainly wasn't as naive as everyone thought I was. The only problem was that I was not willing to give up something so important to me to a man that could never fully appreciate it.

Or me.

----

"Yuug'! How you been, bud!?" Jou welcomed at the door. "I feel like I haven't seen ya in years!"

Yuugi shook off the snow that had gathered on his shoulders and let out a small laugh. "It's been two weeks, Jou."

The blond lifted a shoulder. "Same thing," he said.

Yuugi smiled as he shrugged his coat off his shoulders and hung it over the armrest of the couch. He slapped Malik's hand away when it settled on his head and ruffled his hair. "It's been a while, squirt," Malik greeted with a grin.

"Don't call me that," Yuugi hissed, but nothing could erase the smile on his face. God, he missed them so much.

"So, how ya been?" Jou asked, plopping down on a chair nearby. "Mom's doin' good?"

"Oh, yeah," Yuugi began, peeling his thin gloves off of his hands. "She's been great, actually."

"That's good," Jou said quietly. His eyes shifted to Malik, who had situated himself on the couch, and then back to Yuugi. "And you? You're...okay?"

Yuugi could hear the meaning behind the other's words. Jou wanted to know if he was coping with what had happened, when Atem had stabbed those men to save his life. The blond wanted to know if he still thought about it, if it still kept him up at night. He wanted to know if he was strong enough to deal with it on his own. So Yuugi gave him what he wanted. "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired. School, you know."

The lines in Jou's face loosened. "Oh, okay," he said, and Yuugi couldn't tell if he had convinced him or not. He was happy when the topic changed, and suddenly all three of them were engaged in a heated conversation about the new virtual air hockey game that had just been released.

They talked for a few hours, until the sun began to set and different shades of orange and pink and purple lit up the sky. Yuugi had promised himself that he would be home before it got dark, and when he finally announced that it was time for him to depart, Jou and Malik offered to walk him home. He told them that he would be fine, that it was still light out and it wouldn't take him long to get home, but they had merely replied that they needed some fresh air anyways, and a walk would do them both some good.

Yuugi couldn't deny that knowledge that he would have both Jou and Malik by his side was a very comforting thought. It made the muscles in his back relax, and suddenly his shoulders weren't so tense.

"You guys should come in for a second," Yuugi said, as they walked out of the room and began their trudge down the stairs that led to the first floor of the warehouse. "I'm sure my mom would love to meet you guys. She always likes meeting my friends."

Jou snorted in an effort to contain his laughter. "Uh, Yuug', buddy, we're not exactly the type that parents like."

Yuugi gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I don't care. Besides, my mom's different. She doesn't tend to judge people on what they look like...and I'm pretty sure she's baking some cookies tonight."

"Wait." Jou paused. "Did you just say cookies?"

Malik laughed at the excited gleam in his friend's eyes. "You know, it has been a while since I've had some homemade cookies."

"Great then!" Yuugi said, and one by one they slipped outside into the cold, winter evening. He made a move to follow the other two when something flickered in the back of his head. "Hold on a minute, guys," he said, causing Jou and Malik to stop and look at him. "I forgot my jacket and gloves upstairs. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Jou replied, just as Yuugi turned around and shot back up the stairs. He walked back into the room and picked up his belongings from the couch, slipping his jacket and gloves back on. He made a step towards the doorway and took the knob in his hand to close the door behind him when he heard a noise.

He almost had a heart attack when he looked up and saw Atem walk out of the back room. He tried to pretend that he hadn't seen him and just leave without saying anything, but his legs wouldn't move, and when those burning crimson eyes looked up at him, he knew it was too late. He had spent two weeks away trying to forget everything he felt about this man, and only one look from those eyes brought it all back.

"Hey," Atem said, and Yuugi could see the other's eyes shining with a hint of surprise.

He watched carefully as Atem made his way towards him, stopping once he got to the chair Jou had been sitting in minutes before. His hair was disheveled and his eyes darker than usual. He looked as though he had just woken up.

"Hey," Yuugi said back once he had found his voice.

Atem reached his hand down to pull a lighter out of his pocket, and then he brought his other hand up to take the cigarette that had been sticking out from behind his ear. He placed the white stick in between his lips and flicked the lighter on, bringing it up to it's tip. "Didn't think you were gonna come back," he said as he lighted his cigarette.

"No, I just needed some time to myself," Yuugi said quietly. "Besides, it's not like I could just walk out on Jou and Malik like that."

Atem nodded and inhaled a deep breath, blowing out a puff of smoke. He looked at Yuugi again. "I see," was all he said, as he leaned against the back of the chair.

Yuugi met his eyes for a moment and then looked away, sighing softly. "Those are bad for you, you know."

"Oh?" Atem's lips lifted into an amused smirk. "And when exactly did you start caring about my health?" Atem let out an indignant snort. "You'd probably like it if I dropped dead because of these."

"That's not true," Yuugi said a bit to quickly for his own liking. He paused and inhaled another long breath. "I'm not like that."

Atem took another drag of his cigarette, nodding his head very lightly. "No, your not," he agreed, looking at Yuugi again with those piercing red eyes. "No, you're soft, sickeningly nice..." Atem pushed himself off the chair and reached forward, grabbing Yuugi's arm and pulling the younger towards him "...and very, very pretty," he finished, as he leaned forward and pushed the door close.

_Stop doing this to me,_ Yuugi said to himself, yanking his arm out of Atem's grasp. A glare settled on his soft features. "You always say that to me," he said, taking a step back from Atem.

At the younger's remark, Atem raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I mean it?"

"No," Yuugi said, his voice swelling with irritation. He felt a rush of heat flood his system, very nearly pushing him over the edge. "What I _think _is that all you want to do is have sex with me, and then drop me like I'm nothing."

Atem looked like he wanted to smile, but instead of responding just yet, he took a few more steps forward, causing Yuugi to take a few steps back in the same direction. When Yuugi's felt his back hit the door, he made a move to run another way, but Atem had already slammed his hands on each side of his head, trapping Yuugi against the door. "You're right," Atem began once he had successfully closed off Yuugi's exits. "I do want to have sex with you. You're beautiful. And I can tell, by that lovely glint in your eyes and by that sharp little tongue off yours and by the way you speak and look and act, that you are a virgin." Atem's smirk widened at the shocked expression on Yuugi's face, only proving his words. He leaned down until he was a few inches away from Yuugi's own face, and his eyes instantly lit up like flames. "So, tell me, Yuugi," he continued. "Why, _on_ _earth_, would I not want to fuck you? Having you would be..." Atem moved one of his hands to place the cigarette in his mouth again and inhale a deep breath."...Incredible," he breathed out.

Yuugi turned his head away as Atem let out another breath of smoke, then looked up at him through narrowed eyes. "Is that all you think I'm useful for?"

A chuckle bubbled out of Atem's throat, as the man slowly shook his head back and forth. "No," he said, a tad bit of humor in his voice. "I also think you're extraordinarily clever, stubborn, and independent. And I can promise you, Yuugi," he said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "that if you give yourself to me, then I will _not_ 'drop' you."

Now that Yuugi was listening to what Atem really thought of him, it was getting harder and harder to deny the man what he asked for. But Yuugi couldn't surrender to him. If he did, then he would have nothing left for himself if Atem did wind up just using him. In his heart, Yuugi knew he couldn't trust him, but for some reason his body wasn't agreeing with him. "You think I can just forget everything you've done to me?" Yuugi asked as a last-ditch resort.

Atem must have seen it in his eyes. He must have seen his control slipping, for the elder brought his lips to hover over his, just to tease him. "I made you stronger, Yuugi," he said. "You were too reckless, and you didn't have enough control to hold your tongue when the time called for it. There's a time where your safety should be more important to you than defending yourself. What if you mouthed off to someone who would do more harm to you than you could handle?"

Yuugi only partially heard what he had said, but what he did hear was true. Since meeting Atem he had learned that sometimes the only way to not get hurt was to conform and, over the past few weeks, it had saved him from many physical altercations from bullies at school. Actually thinking about it, Yuugi realized that Atem had never really hurt him. A few pushes and shoves here and there along with the cigarette incident, but besides from that Atem had never truly harmed him. And it was with a sharp intake of breath that Yuugi realized that Atem had, indeed, made him a stronger person, who was able to control himself in a situation if it ever had the potential to escalate in violence, instead of provoking it with a smart retort or gesture.

Yuugi thought about it for another moment, and then he did something that not even his heart could stop. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Atem's. The mere contact was enough to shred all of his reason, and it was enough to set Atem off. The elder moved his body forward to close off the remaining space between them, pressing Yuugi further into the door as his hands touched at the boy's sides and slipped under his shirt.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

It was just like the first time Yuugi had been caught kissing Atem, and just like that time, he pulled away as quickly as he could. Atem moved off of him and turned to direct a dark glare at Bakura, who was leaning against the opposite wall. "Bakura, I swear--"

But Bakura didn't pay Atem any mind. Instead, he just pushed himself off the wall and approached them, stopping when he was a few feet away. It was then that he turned to look at Yuugi, giving him a look that would send most grown men to their feet in fear.

"So, you came back?" Bakura asked, tilting his head. "Pity."

Yuugi couldn't help it when his body instinctively tensed. Atem was right. There were times where he needed to control himself and realize that sometimes it was better if you just walked away. But Yuugi also knew that there were times where he needed to defend himself, and Atem knew that as well.

"What is your problem with me?" Yuugi asked, narrowing his eyes. "You've hated me since the first time I met you."

"Oh, observant are we?" Bakura laughed. "Looks like you got yourself a keeper, Atem."

"Bakura," Atem warned quietly.

Bakura snapped his glare to Atem. "Don't talk to me like that, Atem. I'm not Jou or Malik, and I'm certainly not this little nobody."

Yuugi felt his chest constrict. Oh. Hell. No.

"You've got some nerve calling me a nobody," Yuugi spat, pushing Atem's hand away that had come to rest between him and Bakura. "What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Listen, you little brat," Bakura hissed, his jaw and fists clenching. "You don't _belong_ here. Why don't you go back to your warm little house, and your perfect little mother, go back to school, and _stop_ pretending like you're one of us."

Yuugi visibly flinched. Not because he was hurt by Bakura's words, but because of how _inaccurate_ they were. And he let that hurt boil in his stomach until it morphed into a glass bubble filled with anger. And then...he let it drop.

"You think just because I have a home and a mother that I don't know what it means to struggle? You don't think I know what its like to wonder every day if the electricity is going to go off, or if I'm going to have enough money for lunch instead of borrowing some from my friends, or if we're not going to be evicted next month because we can't afford to pay the rent?" Yuugi narrowed his eyes, an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "At least I don't take the easy way out. I don't steal to get by. I don't drink and get high just so I can forget about how fucked up my life is. I _deal_ with it. And if anyone's a nobody than it's you, because when it comes down to it, you _can't_ deal with it." Yuugi sucked in a deep breath, not aware that he had run out of it. He looked at Bakura right in the eye and lowered his voice an octave. "I know what it's like to struggle every single day of my life, but I would never lower myself to taking the easy way out."

Without looking at Atem -- for he couldn't bare to see what his face looked like right now -- he pivoted on his heel and slammed the door so hard that it whipped back open. But he didn't care. He just walked until he was outside, where he proceeded to stalk by Malik and Jou, who were still waiting for him.

"Yuug', what took you so long?" Jou asked, catching up to him.

Yuugi didn't even look at him. "How about you ask Bakura?" he said. He scowled when Jou pulled him to a stop, and it was only then that he realized he shaking; trembling with anger and pain.

"What happened?" Jou said, searching his face.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need some air, Jou." Yuugi looked at Malik standing beside Jou and then back to the blond, offering them both a very tiny smile. "I need some time by myself. I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'kay?"

Jou didn't reply for a moment, his eyes still surveying Yuugi's face for any sign of what had happened upstairs. When it became obvious that Yuugi was going to say no more on the subject, Jou nodded and let go of his with a sigh. "Okay, Yuug'. See ya later."

Yuugi gave him a nod of his own before turning and walking away. He followed the streets he now knew by heart, counting down every second until he was inside his room again, curled up in his bed with a good book and his mother's humming floating throughout the house. He felt his heart slow down its pace at the thought.

He was so close to his apartment that he could almost feel the doorknob to the front door in his grasp. It was only a block away now, and he was just about to start running when he saw blue and white lightings flickering in the corner of his eyes. He felt his eyebrows furrow together. A police car?

Yuugi felt his heart rate quicken once again when the passenger window slid down and a rather tall man with cobalt eyes and short brown hair peered out at him.

"Get in," the brunet said -- no, ordered.

Yuugi took a step back. "I didn't do anything. I'm not getting in the car. I don't even know what's going on," he said, trying and failing to keep the fear out of his voice. What would an officer want with him?

The blue-eyed man in the driver's seat let out an irritated sigh, before digging in his breast pocket and pulling out a wallet. He reached out towards Yuugi and flipped it open, revealing a shiny gold badge. "I'm a detective, and I have some questions I would like to ask you."

Yuugi's heart dropped in his stomach, along with his lungs, which would explain why he couldn't breathe. Could this be about...? Did they know about...? "I'm not going anywhere," he eventually said, shaking his head.

The brunet shrugged, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "Well, I could just follow you to your house, wait for your parents to come home, and we can talk there, or you can take a ride with me down to the station and I can drive you home after we're done. Which do you prefer?"

The answer to the question was obvious, and both the detective and Yuugi knew it. There was no way Yuugi was going to bring him to his house where his mother was, especially if he was going to ask him questions about...Oh, God.

Yuugi looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. Would it ever end?

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are cherished.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

Enjoy!

_--Italicized_ = Yuugi's separate thoughts.

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 10-

* * *

Seto Kaiba.

He looked like a typical detective. His suit is firmly pressed and his black tie is perfectly in place. He even had a pair of dark shades sticking out of his pants' pocket, right below the holster on his waist, which was currently housing a semi-automatic. He looked like he was right out of Law & Order.

But Yuugi could see a few differences that other people would perhaps overlook. His eyes, for instance. They were a hard sea blue; cold and calculating and perceptive. His mouth was thin and tight, almost as if he hadn't smiled in years. His posture was rigid and stick-straight, bringing him up to his full height as he stood over his desk, palms flat on the wooden surface, staring at him.

Reading him.

"Yuugi Motou," Kaiba said. "You moved here about two months ago, correct?"

You would think he was sitting in a dark interrogation room with one bright, blinding light over his head by Kaiba's tone of voice. "Yes," he said, taking his eyes off of the detective's beautifully-painted office walls and furniture. He looked up at the brunet from his seat across his desk, and it was almost as if the other had grown a few inches in the past five minutes. "What's going on?" Yuugi asked, as he tried to downplay the tremor in his voice. "I know you don't care about how long I've lived here."

The corner of Kaiba's lips lifted minutely. "Okay then. Let's just get to the point. It has come to my attention that since your arrival here, you have 'befriended' a few... delinquents to put it loosely."

Yuugi allowed himself a second to breathe before answering. "Who are you talking about?"

The man's cobalt eyes flashed. "You know who I'm talking about, Yuugi." He leaned back and pulled out his top drawer, picking up several off-white folders. He tossed them directly in front of Yuugi and opened each one, reading out the names respectively. "Malik Ishtar. Katsuya Jounouchi. Bakura Skiizki." He looked up to survey Yuugi's reaction. He briefly noted how Yuugi's face lit up with shock at the last name he read, before looking back down and reading out the final name. "Atem Yamino."

Pearl purple eyes swept over the various mug shots, scanning down the long lists of pety crimes committed by each one. He glanced up to meet Kaiba's gaze. As nervous and terrified as he was, he managed to keep a straight face. "What is this about?" he asked.

Kaiba stood back up straight and looked down at him. "There was a triple murder a few weeks back," he began. "Three men were stabbed to death."

Yuugi held his breath. "What does that have to do with me?" he asked quietly.

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Yuugi. Why don't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked. He hoped that the detective couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest, but it was so loud that Yuugi wouldn't doubt it if he did.

Kaiba's face twisted in irritation at his question. "Well, where were you? Where were your _friends_ when this happened? Have you heard anything about it?"

Yuugi shook his head quickly, his stomach churning with fear and his hands shaking ever-so-slightly. "I was at home," he said. "As for my friends, you would have to ask them. And no, I didn't hear anything about it."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Yes, I am." Yuugi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Did someone tell you I knew something?"

Kaiba laughed and opened his top drawer again to pull out a newspaper. He reached out towards Yuugi and slammed it on the desk. "How about this, Yuugi? Do you know anything about this?" He pointed to the title of the front story. Yuugi hesitantly peered forward to read it.

"The murder of Rebecca Hawkin's killer?" Yuugi looked up at Kaiba, thoroughly confused. "I don't understand what you're getting at," he said quietly. "I--"

"Oh?" Kaiba yanked out another newspaper and dropped it on top of the first one. "How about the double murder that happened the second week after you moved here?"

Yuugi glanced at the second newspaper and shook his head. "I don't understand--"

"What you don't understand are the type of people you're dealing with." Kaiba gave him a look. "I can tell you this much. I know, for a fact, that the same group of people committed all of these murders."

Yuugi's head snapped up so fast, he could have sworn he heard his neck crack. "What?" He slid his gaze from Kaiba's dark eyes to the newspapers, then back to the detective. "What...I don't...I..." Yuugi inhaled a deep breath and shook his head. "No."

"Yes, Yuugi. And there are a lot more more that." Kaiba waited another moment, before sitting down in his chair. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, his hands folded out in front of him. "This town falls under the radar. It's a town that no department or court wants to deal with. That's one of the reasons they've been getting away with this so long. That, along with a lack of witnesses."

Yuugi looked away from Kaiba, still shaking his head. "And by they, you mean?"

"Atem. Bakura. Katsuya. Malik." The brunet gave a bitter chuckle. "They think they run this town. They think it's theirs, and thus they can protect it anyway they see fit."

Yuugi turned back to glare at the detective, his body filling with heat at the insinuation that Jou would lie to him...that Malik would keep this from him...that Atem had killed before.... "You're wrong," Yuugi said. "They wouldn't do this." _-- to me._

"Wouldn't they?" Kaiba leaned back in his seat. "Are you sure about that, Yuugi?"

"You don't _know _them," Yuugi snapped.

"And you do?"

Yuugi opened his mouth, but couldn't find his words. Did he know them? Did he _really_? "I want to go now," Yuugi finally said, knowing very well that Kaiba couldn't hold him. If he could, then he wouldn't be in Kaiba's office. He would be in a holding cell.

Kaiba turned his gaze towards his office window and sighed in an exasperated manner. "Alright, Yuugi. The last thing I want to say to you is that if you know anything about any of these murders, it is in your best interest if you tell me now. Do you understand?"

Yuugi nodded stiffly. "I understand...but I don't know anything." He felt bile raise in his throat at the lie that tainted his lips.

Kaiba must have seen his internal struggle through his eyes or written on his face, for he watched him for a minute in silence. Then he raised his hand and gestured towards the door. "Very well. You can leave."

Yuugi glanced outside at the darkness littering the sky. He looked back at Kaiba with a confused expression. "I thought you were going to give me a ride home."

Kaiba smirked. "I was, but I seem to have forgotten where I parked my car. It's only about a fifteen minute walk. I think you can live."

Yuugi's eyes slanted into a glare, but this was one time where Atem's lesson came in handy. It would not do him any good to mouth off to a detective right now. So, biting his bottom lip to keep from saying anything, Yuugi stood up and walked to the door, opening it with a not-to-harsh push.

"Oh, and Yuugi," Kaiba called after him.

The violet-eyed teen looked over his shoulder at Kaiba, waiting for the brunet to continue.

"Tell Atem that he's wanted for questioning," he said.

Yuugi felt his jaw loosen, ready to open and respond. But he didn't. Instead, he just walked away.

----

Yuugi didn't go home.

He had a few stops to make, before he could. Once he left the police station, he walked a few blocks, all the while keeping his hood on. The last thing he needed right now was more problems.

After walking for about ten minutes, he found himself on a familiar doorstep, having visited his friend's house a few times prior. He raised his fist to the middle of the door and hit it so hard it shook under his hand. It hurt, and the bottom of his hand immediately gained a pink hue signaling the first formation of a bruise, but the pain was something that Yuugi needed right now. It took his mind off of more pertinent things.

"Yuugi?" came a surprised voice as someone creaked open the door. Yuugi looked up to stare into bemused coffee brown eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Yuugi said.

Ryou opened the door a little wider. "Uh, sure," he replied hesitantly. He took a step back from the doorway and gestured Yuugi inside. "Come in."

Yuugi glanced once behind his shoulders, his growing paranoia forcing him to do so, before stepping inside the warmth of Ryou's small house. He took a quick look around the small kitchen, marveling for a moment how spotless it was. It almost gave off a sparkly sheen.

"Yuugi, do you want to sit down?" Ryou asked politely. "Or want anything to drink--?"

"What did you tell them about me?"

Ryou paused abruptly. "Who are you talking about?"

"The detective, Ryou," Yuugi said with a sigh. "Seto Kaiba. What did you say to him?"

Something in Ryou's face tightened. He stared at Yuugi for a second in silence and then calmly went to go sit at the table, his eyes urging Yuugi to do the same. "Yuugi," he began once the other settled down in the seat diagonal to him. "You don't understand."

Yuugi shook his head, his shoulders slackening with fatigue. This day was never going to end. "No, what I don't understand is how you could go to the police. I thought we were friends, Ryou."

"We are," he exclaimed softly. "And I didn't go to the police. They came here. They wanted to ask me a few questions about...well, Atem and them...I just said that I didn't know anything...and mentioned that you might because you were friends with them. I'm sorry, Yuugi. I didn't mean to cause any problems for you. I just..."

Yuugi looked up at him and felt some of his anger evaporate. "Why would the police ask _you_ about _them_?" He already knew the answer. He just wanted to see if Ryou would voluntarily tell him the truth.

Ryou looked away under Yuugi's gaze. "I...um...I guess...I don't know..."

Yuugi gave him a sympathetic look and decided to save his friend from answering. "Because you're his brother."

Ryou let out a startled gasp, his eyes widening. "Wha--?"

"Bakura..." Yuugi looked at him with tired eyes. "That's why you wanted me to stay away from them...'cause you _knew_ what they did."

"How did you know?" Ryou whispered quietly, his face crumbling from his deepest secret being revealed. He gazed down at the floor and tried to hide his face under his white curtain of bangs. "I know Bakura doesn't talk about me..."

"He doesn't," Yuugi answered just as quiet. "When I was at the station, the detective read out their names...you both have the same last name...and you look almost identical. At first, I passed the similarity off as a coincidence...but once I saw the names, I knew."

"Oh," was the only reply he received.

Yuugi felt his heart strings pull at the look on Ryou's face. He reached out and touched the other's hand. "Ryou..." he said softly.

"He wasn't always like this, you know," Ryou murmured. "Before we moved here, he went to school, got good grades. He helped our parents take care of the house...take care of me. He watched out for me...he never let anyone hurt me. We were always together...he was my best friend..." He gave a humorless chuckle. "And then he met Atem...and decided that we weren't good enough for him. He became addicted to the nightlife...the drugs...the drinking. He dug himself so deep that my parents kicked him out...I haven't seen him since that day, six months ago...I lost him." Ryou's eyebrows furrowed as tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. "And I miss him so much," he said so quietly that it was probably only meant for himself.

Yuugi suddenly felt so, _so _guilty. He could feel his body be weighed down with regret. He shouldn't have come here, but he needed to know. "Is it true?" Yuugi asked, squeezing Ryou's hand a little for comfort. "What the detective told me?"

Ryou glanced up at Yuugi and gave a very tiny nod. "I didn't want you to get involved," he whispered.

Yuugi felt his grasp on Ryou's hand loosen, as he head went back to shaking back and forth all by itself. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said louder than intended, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I tried, Yuugi!" Ryou said, standing up from his chair. "You didn't want to listen!"

At the truth of Ryou's words, tears stung his own eyes. How could he be so _stupid_? "Damn it, Ryou, I...I..." He choked on his own words and stood to his feet as well. "I have to go."

"No!" Ryou grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face him. "You can't go back, Yuugi. Bakura left and never came back..." The tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally pooled over and rolled down the sides of his pale-white cheeks in small streams. "I don't want to lose you too...You're the only friend I have left."

"I have to," Yuugi said. He pulled his arm out of Ryou's grasp and took a step away from him.

"Why?" Ryou narrowed his eyes, his eyes filling with more and more tears. "Why can't you just stay here and pretend they never existed. Just forget them."

"I can't just forget them, Ryou!" Yuugi moved towards the door. "I can't let them get away with this! I want to know why they didn't tell me!"

"Yuugi, stay--"

"I'm sorry, Ryou." Yuugi opened the door, giving his friend one more look. "I'm sorry." Then he closed the door behind him and, looking back, he wondered how his life would have turned out if he had chose to stay.

----

Atem growled at Jou's sixth attempt to get him to play a round of pool, causing the latter to shrink back and pout. "Come on, 'Temy. You haven't moved an inch since Yuug' left."

Scarlet eyes narrowed in on Jou's amber ones. "Yeah, you would _think_ that you would get the point," he gritted out.

"Hey!" Jou said, raising his arms in defense. "No need to get nasty wit' me. I was jus' pointin' out the obvious." Jou cautiously took a step towards Atem and grinned. "You like him, dontcha?"

A low growl rumbled in the back of Atem's throat. "You are threading on verythin ice, Katsuya."

Jou shrugged. "Aren't I always?" He offered Atem another smile. "So, just how _much_ do you like Yuug'?"

The color that rose to Atem's face rivaled that of his eyes, which were now dark and glowing with anger. "If you don't walk away this _instant_, then I will take that pool stick and _feed_ it to you."

Jou frowned, taking a few steps back from the fuming man. "Ya know, you really should take some anger management classes. It'd do you some good, 'Temy."

"Jou," Malik called out from his spot on the couch. "I think it's time that you left Atem alone. He doesn't seem to be enjoying your company right now." He glanced around the room, before looking back at the duo. "By the way, have either of you two seen Bakura?"

"He's in the back," Jou answered, ruffling his own hair. "I think he's sleeping."

"Oh." Malik stretched out his arms and leaned further back into the cushions. "Sleep sounds good right about now."

"I second that," Jou yawned, bending his back to loosen his stiff muscles. He looked at Atem and nodded. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you--"

Jou nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the door slamming open; so hard that the room seemed to vibrate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Atem reach into his back pocket out of pure instinct, but then stop suddenly.

"Yuugi?" Jou said, surveying his friend's disheveled form. "What's wrong?" he asked a little more urgently didn't make an effort to respond. "What happened?"

But Yuugi didn't pay him any mind, his eyes choosing to lock onto Atem's. The cerise-eyed man scanned over Yuugi's beat-red face, observing the dry tear-streaks that ran down his cheeks. Atem tilted his head as Yuugi approached him, and he opened his mouth to inquire about the boy's state...

...only to feel Yuugi's hand slap against his face so hard, his head and neck twisted to the the right. Keeping his head where it was positioned, he raised a hand up and touched his burning cheek in a semi-shocked state. In the dead silence of the room, his jaw clenched so tightly his teeth grounded together.

He finally turned to pin the deadliest glare on Yuugi's form. "Have you learned _nothing_?" he hissed, taking a menacing step forward.

Though his head was pounding alongside his heart, and he felt as though he would pass out from exhaustion any moment, Yuugi stood his ground. "You killed them, didn't you?" he said quietly.

Atem faltered in his approach, his eyes narrowing even further. "What the hell are you talking about, Yuugi?"

"You killed those gangbangers? And Rebecca Hawkins murderer?" Yuugi said. "Who else?!" He slid his gaze to Jou and Malik. "Who else have you all killed?"

All three men in the room froze, everything falling perfectly still until the only sound was the winter wind knocking against the windows. Atem was the first to speak. "Who told you?" he asked.

Yuugi looked back at him. "Kaiba."

The name alone made Atem snarl. "Seto, that bastard."

"Why?" Yuugi questioned. "Because he told me the truth and now you all can't string me along anymore?"

"No," Atem growled, taking another step towards Yuugi. He bent down to Yuugi's level and looked him straight in the eyes. "Because he _distorted_ it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me this, Yuugi," Atem said, standing back up straight. "Do you remember hearing about a girl named Lily Misaki?"

Yuugi looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. Lily...The name sounded so familiar. Why? "I don't...wait. That's the girl who was raped the same week I moved here."

Atem nodded. "The two gangbangers we killed were the ones who'd raped her. They had raped five girls before her. They weren't going to stop." Red eyes searched Yuugi's face, gauging his reaction, before continuing. "Everybody in town knew it, but no one could prove it."

"Rebecca Hawkins," Atem continued. "She was ten years old, and that disgusting excuse for a human being kidnapped her from her own bed, raped her for seven days, and then buried her alive. As far as I'm concerned, he got what was coming to him."

Yuugi took a step back from Atem, his body trembling under the brute force of the new knowledge given to him. "So, you think you can just play God? You think you can decide who lives and who dies."

"We protect this town from people lower than scum, Yuugi; people who _destroy_ lives. You may not approve of our methods, but if we didn't do what we do then you probably would have already been killed on these streets."

Yuugi shook his head in a futile attempt to block out Atem's words. He couldn't let them justify what they did. It was wrong to take a human life. _Even if it was to protect others...right? _"I can't deal with this right now," Yuugi finally said, gazing back at Atem. "I'm going home."

"Yuugi..." Atem said, reaching forward. Yuugi dodged his outstretched hand and made a straight bee-line for the door, walking down the stairs and out of the warehouse as fast as he could. He didn't stop when he heard Jou call out after him, followed by footsteps chasing after him, and when Jou finally caught up with him, he spun around and glared at him, trying his best to keep the onslaught of tears threatening to fill his eyes at bay.

"I understand Bakura," Yuugi said to the blond. "Even Atem, and _maybe _even Malik...but you, Jou." He bit his bottom lip hard to distract himself from his conflicting emotions. "I at least expected some honesty from you."

"I was honest, Yuug'," Jou responded. "I told ya when we met that we're not monsters. We don't hurt or kill innocents. Hell, we don't even rob from innocent people. Everything we do are to people who don't even deserve to live."

"Everyone deserves to live, Jou," he said. He could feel his will to fight leaving him. He was _so_ tired...and _so_ lonely. He never thought he could feel this alone.

"Please, Yuug'," Jou said softly. "Don't leave us. We do it to protect people like you...like your mom."

Yuugi nearly fell apart at the mention of his mother. God, if anything ever happened to her...he would lose it...so shouldn't he be happy that they were making an effort to protect people like his mother from others who wish them harm? Why was he so Goddamn miserable right now then? "I don't know what I want right now, Jou," Yuugi sighed quietly, his eyes growing heavier by the minute. "I just...I'm so tired. I just want to sleep..." -- _forever._

"Can I, at least, walk ya home?" Jou asked him. "It's late, and you're about to pass out."

Jou was right. But he was so hurt. He was so _angry _with them; all of them. He just needed to get home. He needed to get away from them; he needed to erase the pain-filled face of Ryou right before he left from his memory; he needed to forget how hard it must have been for his mother to deal with his constant absences. He needed to _sleep_.

"I'll be fine," he said, and it was then that he realized they were already walking. Regardless of what he had just said, Jou continued to walk with him until they got to his house, and he walked in without saying so much as a thanks, because he was already filled with so much pain and guilt that a little bit more couldn't hurt.

Betrayal. It's a phenomenoun that rips your heart open and presses salt into the wound. No matter what you do, your entire body feels like its constantly stinging over and over and over again.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are cherished.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 11-

* * *

I woke up at 9: 30 A.M.; almost two hours late for school. I cursed while kicking my sheets and trying to untangle my legs. I felt as if I had just crawled into bed five minutes ago. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I certainly didn't feel like I slept last night. My eyes were so heavy that I thought I might just fall back asleep in the middle of getting ready.

I twisted my feet into my shoes and tossed on a clean shirt, momentarily wondering why my mother didn't wake me up. Then I remembered that she had today off. She was probably still sleeping herself.

My body felt weak, almost as though it had taken a severe beating. I felt like someone had drained the life out of me. I was as exhausted as I was last night. Could not even sleep make me feel better anymore?

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair in a failed attempt to make it appear tame. Then I reached forward to turn on the faucet, picking up my toothbrush and placing it under the running water for a moment. I glanced around, looking for the toothpaste. I sighed and used my free hand to open the cabinet over the sink and rifle through it. A little blue shiny tube caught my eyes, and I pulled it out of the cabinet and uncapped the bottle of toothpaste with my thumb, pouring a thick streak of it onto the white bristles of my toothbrush.

I was just about to close the cabinet when something else caught my eyes. It was a bright orange container, maybe the size of my hand. I had never seen it in there before and, out of sheer curiosity, I reached forward and grasped it in my hand. I twisted my wrist to spin it around and look at the white sticker on it. It looked like one of the medicine containers that doctors prescribe to their patients. I felt a growing sense of dread bubble in the pit of my stomach. Was something wrong with my mom that she wasn't telling me about? Was she sick?

I quickly scanned the white sticker and divulged the information on it, including the doctor that perscribed it, the clinic it was given at, the name...

"Mark?" I said aloud to myself. Why would my mother have his...?

_OxyContin. _

The bathroom walls echoed the sounds of my toothbrush dropping into the sink and the container in my hand falling to the floor. And it was deafening.

I didn't give myself time to think about the possible reasons that my mother would have this. All the signs made sense now; the mood swings, the difference in her appearance.

I wasn't going to fool myself. I wasn't going to think of positively. I didn't have enough energy to.

So, I swooped down and grabbed the container, stalking out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I didn't even knock on her bedroom door. I just pushed it open, and she turned around to look at me in surprise from her spot in front of the closet. And then she gave me a smile as pretty as the sun and, for a moment, I almost wanted to turn around and pretend that everything is okay.

But it's not. Nothing is. Not anymore.

"Good morning, Yuugi. I didn't expect you up so soon. I decided to let you sleep in today. I saw how tired you were last night; you looked absolutely miserable, baby. But I'm sure it won't hurt you to miss a day of school. I--"

She stopped. Her eyes were no longer on my face, but had riveted to the container in my hand. She raised her eyes to meet mine once more, and I could see the utter shock etched into the fine lines of her face. A deer caught in headlights.

"Is he selling you this?" I asked her, shaking the small container. "Is that why you're in such a good mood lately?"

"Yuugi, I can explain--"

"It's _addicting,_" I hissed lowly. "Don't you know that? It's one of the most addicting drugs out there!"

"Yuugi, listen to me," she said, walking over to me and grabbing both of my shoulders. I looked away from her as she bent down to my level. I couldn't bare to look at her. "Baby, it's not what you think. Doctors prescribe that to their patients everyday. It's a pain reliever, and I'm only using it once in a while." She lifted one of her hands off my shoulder and placed it under my chin, turning my head so that I had to look at her. She gave me a tiny smile. "I'm just using it so that I can focus more on work and the bills and you, sweetie, without being weighed down with all these...feelings."

I looked at her for a moment, digesting her words. And then I laughed, and I couldn't stop. My mother's face twisted into a look filled with worry and concern, and it only made me laugh harder. "Well, fuck," I said, ignoring the way my mother gasped at my language. "If everyone else is going to take the easy way out, I might as well, too." I chuckled a little more, but I was not amused. I was _devastated_.

"Yuugi, please," she said, giving me a little shake. Maybe she thought I was losing it. I mean, I thought I was. "I am not addicted, nor am I going to become addicted to these, do you hear me? I can prove it to you."

At her words, I glanced up at her, as she grabbed the container out of my hands and walked out of the room. Of course, I followed her.

She turned into the bathroom and opened the toilet lid. I watched her from the doorway and, I have to admit, my heart lifted just a fraction when she poured the contents of the container into the bowels of the toilet and flushed.

"You see?" she said, looking back at me. "I don't need these, honey. I'm sorry, I was just so stressed about everything...that I thought it couldn't hurt to use one every once in a while." She walked back over to me and touched my forehead. "I love you, Yuugi. All I need is you to be happy."

I tried not to cry. I tried _so hard_ not to cry. But I did. For about the fourth time in the past two days, I cried and cried and cried. And my mother didn't ask me what was wrong. She just held me and told me that everything was going to be okay. And it only made the tears come harder. Not because her words reassured me.

But because I couldn't believe her.

----

Even though my mother gave me the day off of school, I didn't use it like I should have. In bed, that is.

Instead, I made my way to the warehouse. I needed to talk to Jou. I needed a friend, and though Ryou was one of my closest ones at this point, I still couldn't bear the thought of seeing him again after the way I left yesterday.

I slipped into the entrance of the warehouse and slowly trudged up the stairs. My heart beat with every step, and it was with a little spark that I realized I was nervous. I hadn't been nervous since...the first time I came here.

When I got to the door, I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to walk right in like I always did, part of me wanted to turn around and walk right back home. So I did something around the middle of both. I raised my hand and knocked.

I heard a grunt, followed by a string of curses. I recognized the voice and almost wanted to run. But before I could move, the door swung open and a very disheveled Atem -- hair tousled and eyes glowing from sleep -- was the sight that greeted me. I opened my mouth to say something, to apologize for slapping him, to explain myself, to tell him that, regardless of everything that had happened between us, there was still a part of me that liked him. _A lot_.

"Yuugi?" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

_Ouch_. I looked away, my eyes locking with the floor. "I just came to talk to Jou..."

"He's not here," Atem replied. "No one is."

"Oh." I bit my lip, my face heating with embarrassment. "I guess I'll go then."

"No."

I looked back up at Atem. "What?"

"Come in," he said, gesturing inside with his head. "Let's talk."

I should have said no. I should have gone back home. But I realized that I never do the things I should. "Okay," I said, and I walked past him into the room. I settled down on the couch, because I didn't want to look like an idiot and just stand in the middle of the room. I was surprised when he plopped down next to me and turned his head to gaze at me. He looked more beautiful than usual.

"So," he said suddenly. "Talk."

"Uhh." I sighed and glanced in another direction. "I don't exactly know what to say."

Atem shrugged. "Well, what were you going to talk to Jou about?"

_My life. My mother. You._ "Nothing really."

Atem tsked, his tongue clicking against his teeth over and over. "What a bad liar you are, Yuugi."

I narrowed my eyes and looked back at him... "I'm not--" ...only to realize that he was leaning over, only an inch away from my face.

"You're not?" Atem smirked, moving forward as I moved back. "I think you are."

"Atem." His name was breathtaking on my lips. "What are you--"

"--doing?" Atem's smirk widened. "I'm trying to kiss you."

His bluntness made me laugh. And I both hated and loved that about him. It was always so hard for me to stay mad at him, no matter what he did. And that irritated me to no end. He was the only one who could control me like that. And he made me realize that moment that even though I was still so hurt by him and all the others, they were my friends. They had been some of the only people that had made an effort to spend time with me and talk to me, so that I wasn't alone in this big, dark corner of the earth. They protected me with methods that I didn't agree with, but they were all I had and they had stuck with me when they could have so easily dropped me. Wasn't that what I always wanted? People who would never leave me like so many had before? I tried to get my mind off of thoughts of my father leaving, off of my Grandpa passing away, off of my old school friends who hadn't made so much as an effort to call me.

Because when it came down to it, I was so sick of being sad. I was so done with feeling this way. I had what I wanted right in front of me. All I had to do was accept them; all of them. Even Bakura.

"You know," I said, getting back to the gorgeous man right beside me. "I did slap you the other day."

"Oh, yes, I do recall that." Atem inched forward, and his eyes glittered with humor. "Hmm, I wonder what your punishment will be."

I rolled my eyes, and a smile touched my lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Does there _always_ have to be a punishment?"

Atem chuckled. "Not always." He said, leaning closer. "You could just let me kiss you."

I leaned away from him, playing his game. My back started to sting with the odd angle of my spine. "I could," I said. "But I'm still mad at you for not telling me about...you know...stuff you should have told me about."

Atem gave a loose shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, but you're always mad at me."

"True," I said. "But still..."

"Okay then," Atem responded, sitting back upright. "If you don't want to kiss me, then why don't you tell me what you came here to talk about with Jou?"

My good mood suddenly diminished a little. "Oh. Um, nothing really. Just...stuff."

"Stuff?" Atem lifted an elegant brow. "Like?"

I sighed, shaking my head softly. "Just some things going on back at home...and here, too, I guess...and with my friend at school..."

"Sounds like you got alotta stuff going on." Atem picked up his pack of cigarettes from the armrest of the couch and placed one in his mouth. He went to take a lighter out of his pocket, but I reached forward and touched his arm, making him pause.

"I _really_ don't like when you smoke," I said. "It gives me a headache."

Atem laughed and pulled the cigarette back out of his mouth. "Alright. But only because your life is so fucked right now."

I couldn't help but laugh, too. "You have no idea," I murmured.

"Oh, I have an idea." Atem looked back at me, his eyes gaining their shiny glint once more. "Trust me."

I nodded, because I believed him. I could only imagine everything Atem has been through in his life to turn out the way he was. He must have been so neglected...so alone. Alone like me.

When I had first laid eyes on Atem, I had concluded that we were different in every single way. And it had taken me to this very second to realize that we weren't so different after all. Sure what we did and how we acted weren't exactly the same, but I was beginning to think that Atem was looking for the same thing that I was looking for.

Someone to share our pain with.

"Hey, Atem?"

Scarlet eyes glanced up to gaze into mine. "Yeah?"

"I think I'd like that kiss right about now."

I couldn't begin to explain the surprise that lit up every corner of Atem's chiseled face. But it was only for a moment, for the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, filling me with warmth and something _amazing_.

His lips were always so perfect against mine, and the feelings I had for him only flourished with every second that passed. He pushed me back until my back was against the armrest. Then he moved his body onto me and formed against me, fitting into my every curve. He kissed me harder, and I let him. I allowed myself to give into him completely, because I didn't have enough energy to fight against what I was feeling. I knew I should still be angry with him for what he did to protect others, for keeping such an important thing from me, but I was in a moment of weakness, and he took advantage of that.

And I'm glad he did.

Because even though I wasn't ready to admit it out loud, I needed him. I needed someone to tell me what to do right now, because I had no idea. I needed someone strong to point me in the right direction, because I no longer knew where I was going. I needed someone to kiss me like Atem did, because his kisses made me feel wonderful.

His hands peeled my jacket off and pulled at the hem of my shirt. He pulled away, much to my displeasure, so that he could pull my shirt over my head. And then his lips were on mine once again. His hands traced my sides, touched my chest, slipped down my stomach...and pressed against my back, pulling me into him.

I gently raised my hands to wrap them around the silky tresses of Atem's hair, and I pulled him into me.

So now we were both pulling, and yet we were still not close enough. I wanted to mold against Atem. I wanted, just for a second, to be one with him, so that maybe I would be as strong as him...so that maybe I would stop hurting.

"What the fuck!"

My heart dropped. No. Not again. Please. This is all I have. Don't take it away from me.

But it was too late. Atem had heard him and had gotten off of me. I wanted to whimper at the loss of heat, but my pride wouldn't allow it.

I could hear them fighting...about me...about them. And I could hear the door slam shut with a loud bang. I looked up to see Atem fuming, and when he turned back to look at me, he narrowed his eyes and pointed at me. "Stay here, Yuugi," he said. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

I didn't have time to respond, because he ran out after him, closing the door behind him. I don't think I've ever wanted to cry out of pure frustration so much in my life. I was so ready to give myself to him, and God -- or whomever it was that had picked out my fate -- wouldn't even let me enjoy what could have been a beautiful experience.

I shook my head and leaned over the edge of the couch to pick up the blanket on the ground. I assumed Atem had been sleeping on the couch before I came, and I decided that that was just what I needed right now. More sleep.

I dozed off after ten minutes, but right before I did, I could hear the door opening again. I then felt someone push me closer to the back of the couch and lay down next me, a pair of strong arms wrapping around my middle. I buried my head under their chin and breathed in their scent; Atem's scent.

It was the best sleep I'd had in two months.

----

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

----

"Bakura!" Atem called out after him when he had finally caught up to the other. "Stop walking and talk to me."

"Why?" Bakura spun around on his heel and pinned Atem with a nasty glare. He raked a hand through his unruly white locks, pushing his bangs into his hair. "Shouldn't you be fucking your little plaything right now?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Bakura?" he asked, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders and pushing him back. "Why do you hate Yuugi so Goddamn much?"

"Me?" Bakura pushed him back; hard enough to make Atem stumble a little. "Well, excuse me, but the last time I checked you hated him, too! Next thing I know you're all over him _all _the time."

Atem shook his head, raising his hand to rub at his temples. "I told you it wasn't like that, Bakura. I just wanted to toughen him up. He was too vulnerable to be hanging out with us. He still doesn't know what he's getting into. I'm helping him like I helped you."

"Okay and, now that you have, you want to fuck him?"

"Why the hell do you care? Fuck, Bakura, you sound like you're fucking jealous or something." At Bakura's silence, Atem snapped his head up to look at him. "'Kura..."

"Don't fucking call me that!" Bakura hissed, taking a step towards him. "Ever since Yuugi showed up, you've completely _forgotten_ about me."

"That's not true," Atem said, searching Bakura's face. "You can't honestly think that, Kura."

"Can't I?" Bakura asked, lifting a brow. "If you're not with him, you're talking about him. If you're not talking about him, you're probably thinking about him. Did you forget who it was that's been by your side for the past two years? Did you _forget _the fact that I got fucking kicked out of my house six months ago and now I have to live in this shithole, just because my family made me choose between you and them? My brother, Atem, my fucking brother. I left him 'cause you said that it'd always be you and me. You said we didn't _need_anyone else. And then Yuugi shows up and everything you said went to hell."

"That's not fair, Bakura. I never asked you to leave your family, that was your choice. You didn't like being told what to do so you left. You wanted to live your own life with no restrictions and now you got that. You can do whatever you fucking want, and no one will tell you otherwise." Atem said. He glanced towards the brick wall of the alleyway and sighed loudly. "You're my best friend...you need to know that...but Yuugi...I..."

"What?" Bakura sneered.

Atem snapped his eyes back to Bakura and glared at him. "I really like him, and I want to make this work. But I can't if you keep barging in and fucking everything up!"

Bakura stood in silence, searching Atem's face, before lifting his face towards the cool, winter sky and letting out a bitter bark of laughter. "Well, you don't have to worry about me fucking everything up anymore."

"Bakura--"

"No." He gave Atem a look, one that said to just give it up now because he was finished talking. And Atem, knowing that his friend was, indeed, done with the conversation for the current moment, closed his mouth and turned around. Bakura watched him walk back in the direction of the warehouse and, once he was out of sight, he spun around and walked in the opposite way.

He didn't move in any particular direction. It's not like he had anywhere to go. But walking is what he did to blow off steam and, even after hours passed and the sun had set, he was still walking. He had taken this time to himself to think about the situation at hand. He was aware, in some sense, that he was being slightly over-reactive, but he wasn't the type to cry or get upset over something like this -- or about anything really. He would just get angry. It was the only thing he really knew how to do.

Bakura let out an agitated sigh at the sharp pain shooting up his legs, his muscles cramping from the excessive walking. He stopped to stretch and glanced up to figure out what part of town he had wandered off to. His eyes narrowed at the familiar row of houses, and he craned his neck back to look up at the street sign above his head. He sighed again, his temples twisting with an oncoming migraine.

He thought about just turning around and walking down another street, but his curiosity got the best of him. So, he continued forward until he came to a familiar small, white house. He stopped in front of it and glanced at the doorstep. He wondered what his family was up; he wondered if they had taken down all the pictures of him; he wondered, if maybe, they forgot about him. Bakura snorted. He wouldn't be surprised. After everything he did, after how deep he had fallen, he almost expected them to pretend as if he never existed.

He scrunched up his face as a raindrop tapped his nose. A few more bounced off his jacket and, at the rate they were beginning to fall, he knew he would have to get inside soon. He glanced back at the house and slid his gaze to the half-opened window, his eyes locking onto his little brother, who was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. He watched him for a few minutes, his shoulders loosing some of it's burdensome weight, and suddenly he wasn't so angry with Atem. Maybe Yuugi made Atem feel like Ryou made him feel -- like things would somehow get better. Just seeing Ryou again gave him a little light in his life, as small as it was. Maybe that's what Yuugi did for Atem.

Bakura glanced back at the door and let out a deep breath. It was freezing outside, and he knew for a fact that if he knocked on the door, then his brother would welcome him with open arms and happy tears because he knew that Ryou missed him.

Probably as much as he missed Ryou.

But he wouldn't allow himself to drag his little brother down with him. The cynic in him knew there was no hope for him, even if his heart disagreed. He had thrown away his life the moment they moved to this horrible place, but he would do whatever he could from behind the shadows to keep Ryou from suffering the same fate. He would destroy anyone he deemed a threat. He would protect Ryou, just like he always had.

With that thought in his head, Bakura turned away from the window, and walked away from the house. He began to trace his way back to the warehouse. He would have to face Atem sooner or later. Why not just get it over with? He was jealous, yes. He was jealous of the amount of Atem's time Yuugi was taking away from him. It had always just been the two of them. He wasn't used to sharing Atem with someone else.

But he guessed he had no choice but to accept it, because he knew how much Atem cared for Yuugi. A lot more than he let on, that's for sure. They weren't best friends for nothing. He could see it written clearly on Atem's face.

Bakura picked up his pace as he took another turn, trying to escape the downpour of rain that had started as fast as he could. It was while he was running that he made the decision to apologize to Atem...and to slowly accept Yuugi. It would take time. But he'd do it if Atem cared about Yuugi as much as he presumed.

He was coming up on the last alleyway, only a few minutes away from the warehouse, when something hit the back of his head; so hard he almost couldn't feel it. He fell forward, catching his fall with his hands and scraping them against the pavement in the process. He inwardly scowled and opened his eyes to see the blood from his hands mixing with the flooding rain under him.

His vision blurred from the amount of pain in the back of his head, and he could feel a trail of blood trickle down his neck and drip off his chin. His body began to go numb, and he glanced at pools of rain around him, his eyes catching a shadow in one of the pools' reflection. Through his labored breathing, he could hear footsteps, and he reached up to grab the necklace dangling around his neck. And then he heard a loud bang echo off the alley walls and everything went black.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

(1) OxyContin is the brand name of a time-release formula of oxycodone produced by the pharmaceutical company Purdue Pharma. By 2001, OxyContin was the best-selling non-generic narcotic pain reliever in the U.S.

Reviews are cherished.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

Enjoy!

_--Italicized_= Yuugi's separate thoughts.

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 12-

* * *

You know those moments in life when something so bad happens that you feel like you can't breathe? Like no matter what you do, your heart feels like its not even in your chest anymore, almost as if though someone cut it out without you knowing?

That's how I felt the moment I woke up today to Jou at my front door, telling me the news. My throat closed up, and my heart stopped beating. I looked at Jou, I searched the lines that made up his face, and I knew.

He couldn't breathe, either.

----

None of us said anything.

During the entire funeral service, everyone in our group kept quiet, but it was Atem's silence that scared me the most. He remained stoic, his face holding no emotion. His eyes were two hard, impenetrable fortresses, keeping everything in and everybody out. I stood at the sidelines beside Atem, who had refused to go anywhere close to the center. He hadn't spoken a word, not even to me, and when I reached out to grab his hand to comfort him, he pulled it away from me and gave me a look. Not a mean or angry one...but it hurt me just the same.

I kept my eyes down the majority of the service. Not because I didn't want to watch it, but because I wouldn't be able to bare it if I caught Ryou's eyes. Currently, he stood in front of the crowd, next to his parents and extended family members, who were all bundled up in dark, winter coats. From my spot, I could hear the priest mumbling the final prayer. For a second, my mind drifted off to yesterday, to memories of being curled up in Atem's embrace, to him walking me home last night and kissing me with a fiery passion that was all his own. I wanted to go back to yesterday. I wanted to live in yesterday forever. I wished today never came.

It was a cold day, but the sadness in the air made it even colder. Snow covered everything; the ground, the trees, the tops of people's hats. It made everything so pretty, which made it that much harder to accept that something so tragic had occured -- the lost of a friend, a brother, a son.

What made everything worse was that the killer was still out there, walking the streets...and with what Kaiba had told me about the police department, they would not be held accountable for the grief they had caused any time soon.

I glanced up at Jou, who's eyes were searching the ground, almost as though he was looking for something. I then moved my eyes to Malik, who stood behind him with his arms crossed and eyes directed at the service. His face was as hard as Atem's eyes, and when he looked down at me, I couldn't stop myself from glancing away.

"Let's go," Atem ordered after the priest had finished. I inwardly winced at the tone of his voice.

He turned away, and Jou and Malik shot each other a look before following him. I took a step forward in the direction that they were walking in, but something made me stop. I looked over my shoulder and froze when I caught Ryou's eyes just as he looked up. We stared at each other for a moment, and I tried to convey through my eyes how sorry I was, how much it _hurt _me to know that this had happened to him and to Atem. From where I stood, I could see Ryou finger the necklace around his neck. It was gold and in a shape of a heart. I recognized it. It was identical to the one that Bakura always wore -- it was always tucked safely under his shirt.

Ryou looked at me through his bangs one last time. Then he looked down at the grave and burst into tears.

----

It was quiet for a while.

It's not like anyone had much to say, but it wasn't one of those comforting silences. It was heavy, and pregnant with everything that we wanted to say, but didn't. Malik sat on the couch with his back against the cushions and one leg crossed over his knee. Every now and then, he'd look up and glance at everybody, as though he wanted to say something or was waiting for somebody else to speak first. Then he'd look back at the wall.

Jou was sitting on the edge of one of the chairs, hunched forward with his arms dangling on his knees and hands folded together in one tight ball. His knuckles were white with how tight he was squeezing his hands together, but his face was as empty and lost as it looked at the funeral.

Atem was standing at the threshold to the bathroom, his hip leaning against the door frame. He hadn't moved an inch since we got there. No one had now that I thought about it.

As for me, I stood next to the pool table, because I didn't know where else to go. It was the only place where I was a safe distance away from all of them. I wanted to give everybody their space. Grief was a powerful thing. It could make anybody explode.

"I can't do this anymore."

At the unexpected statement, I snapped my head up so fast, a muscle pulled in my neck. My eyes shot to Malik, who was now looking up. Jou had gazed up at the announcement as well, and I glanced at Atem to see him turn his neck and look at Malik over his shoulder, his eyes shimmering a dark burgundy. "What?" he implored in a tone that made me shiver.

Malik leveled his gaze. "I said I can't do this anymore, Atem."

"Do _what_?" Atem asked him.

The Egyptian brought his hand up to rake it through his hair, and he released a loud sigh as he uncrossed his legs. "This, Atem," he said, gesturing around the room. "I can't deal with this. I'm tired of losing people. I'm tired of being surrounded by death _all _the time." Malik watched Atem for a long moment in silence, before letting out another sigh. "I just...I want to go home and spend time with my sister, Atem, and...I don't know, maybe go back to school. I don't want to be stuck in this forsaken town for the rest of my life." He glanced at me. "I want to get out eventually. Like Yuugi."

Atem didn't respond. Instead, he just looked back to the inside of the bathroom, and the silence that engulfed the room was enough to unnerve anybody. But then something happened; something that made an overwhelming wave of dread fill me from head to toe; something that made me realize that Atem was, slowly but surely, losing it.

His shoulders started to shake.

Atem was laughing; laughing so hard his body was trembling. He turned around entirely and pinned Malik with a cold glare. "You think I care?" Atem's lips pulled into a smirk, a chuckle slipping out from in between his lips. "You think I give a fuck about you?" He raised his hand and swept it out in front of him. "About any of you!?" he said even louder.

Jou got up from his seated position and took a step towards Atem. "'Tem--"

"Don't." Atem slid his glare to the blond. "Just. Don't."

Jou closed his mouth and tossed Malik a sympathetic look. The latter hesitated a moment, and then nodded in understanding. "Okay, then," he said softly. "Okay..." Malik stood to his feet and grabbed his jacket from the couch. He didn't spare any of us another glance as he made his way to the door, but I could see his face filling with pain. "I guess this is goodbye...or see ya later..."

"No, Malik, don't leave," I called out suddenly, reaching out a hand towards him. But when he turned to me, he gave me the same look Atem had given me earlier at the funeral. Almost painfully, my hand fell back by my side, and I looked away. I bit my lip when I heard the door close. _Malik..._

I glanced up at Jou, who gazed from the door to me, and then to Atem. He shook his head slightly, his blond bangs swaying across his forehead. "That was completely uncalled for. We're all hurtin', too, y'know, but we're not takin' it out on each other. You're not the only person who lost someone so stop actin' like it. And, you know, Malik's right. This is the second person we've lost, Atem, in the past year alone. Remember Honda? Or have you forgotten about him already?"

"Honda left us," Atem said deathly quiet. "He decided he was too good for us, and he left. And, as a result, he wound up being killed because he was wandering the streets _alone_."

"But he was still our friend," Jou said. He narrowed his eyes. "Or does his life not matter to you just because he left the group?"

"You don't think I miss him?" Atem snarled, knocking over a chair beside him with a harsh push of his hand. I flinched and shied away from both Atem and Jou. The last thing I wanted was to get caught in the crossfire between the two most important people in my life -- not including my mother, of course. "You think I just _forgot_?" he continued, his eyes flashing a dangerous scarlet.

"I don't know, Atem!" Jou shouted angrily. He paused for a moment and inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, raising a hand to rest it over his eyes. "I just...don't know..." he sighed softly. The blond gave Atem a sad smile and raised his hands up, taking a step back towards the door. "Sorry, man," he said quietly. "But I can't do it anymore, either. I'll always love ya like a brother...you and Yuug'...but I can't lose anybody else." Jou glanced at me and offered me an apologetic look -- so sad, it was almost heart-wrenching. But it was the least he could do for me. He was leaving, after all.

His eyes were dim, almost brown as opposed to their usual honey. He didn't even look the same anymore, and when he walked out of that door, I almost felt like it was someone else walking out; not Jou, not my best friend in this entire, lonely world.

Atem watched him go, his eyes lingering by the doorway. Then he looked at me and his face lost all trace of emotion. "You going to leave to?" he asked me.

"No," I said, keeping my voice steady. "I'm not going to leave you."

Atem snorted. "That's what Bakura said," he murmured bitterly.

"Atem--"

"Just get out. Just get the fuck out, Yuugi!" he said, turning away from me. "You're just gonna leave me eventually, anyways."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I couldn't find my voice to tell him otherwise. So, instead, I walked up to him and touched his arm with the tips of my fingers, momentarily rejoicing in the heat that poured out from his skin. I wasn't prepared when he spun around and pinned me to the wall, his lips descending on mine before I could utter a single word. He pressed against me hard enough to hurt, pouring everything he had into my mouth and down into my system, making me shudder with the raw emotions he was filling me with. My cheeks were suddenly wet with tears that weren't mine, and I felt my knees go weak under the realization that Atem was crying. His strong hands pulled at my shirt impatiently and, when he couldn't get it off, he ripped it down the middle, snapping the buttons off until my entire chest was exposed. His hands were frantic, like he needed this, like he needed to take his mind off of everything, like he needed me.

I almost wanted to cry, too, when he slipped my shirt off my shoulders, because I could feel his pain in his every touch, and it broke my heart.

"Stop it, Atem," I whispered to him. "Stop."

When he didn't, I cupped my hands on each side of his face and forced him to look at me with those breathtaking, bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry," I choked out, as I started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Atem."

Something inhumane bubbled from his lips -- the sound of his heart splitting at the seams -- and then he buried his face into the crook of my neck, crying so hard his body shook under my hands. He sobbed loudly, like a wounded animal, and every few seconds he inhaled a drowning gasp. As we slid onto the cold, tiled floor, he pulled me to him and brought me into his arms, holding me tight as though he believed he would lose me any second. It was then, with Atem's tears sliding down my neck and burning my skin, that I realized I loved him; loved him completely, with everything I had. I realized that I had always hoped that it would turn out this way; with me and him together.

Part of me was jealous. I had never gotten the opportunity to mourn over my Grandpa's death, and thus I had never released myself from the burden his death left on my shoulders. I wish I had cried, and I regretted that I had bottled up my feelings and locked them away. But I was happy with the knowledge that Atem wouldn't have to carry the same burden I had. And I was glad that I was there to hold him as he fell apart.

I wonder how long I've loved this beautiful, sobbing being. Maybe I fell for him a week ago, a month ago, forever ago.

But it didn't really matter, because the love I had for him was impossible to measure by a number of days, and I knew that I would be able to stretch that love for him out from now to eternity.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are cherished.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!

I'm very self-conscious about this chapter. I don't know why, but I am. Let me know what you think. Everything is helpful. Enjoy!

_--Italicized_= Yuugi's separate thoughts.

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 13-

* * *

The sun always seemed so much brighter in the winter.

It was almost blinding when the light reflected off the snow but, at the same time, it was beautiful. The morning rays peeked through the small window on the upper level of the warehouse, outlining the flecks of dust that floated and danced around the room. Yuugi gazed out towards the center of said room and allowed himself a moment to bask in the warm, inviting glow that lit up the walls. He leaned back further into the couch, letting loose a soft sigh. It was a lot quieter without Jou and Malik in the room. He could almost imagine them at the pool table this very instant, arguing over nothing at all. A small smile decorated his face. It was amazing how loud the silence was sometimes.

At the small movement beside him, Yuugi turned and looked up at Atem, who was sitting on the armrest beside him, his feet propped up on the cushion next to Yuugi. His absent-minded gaze had glued itself to the window, the red coloring his eyes a lot duller than usual. He hadn't said a word since they had woken up on the couch together, and Yuugi could feel his heart strings pull with concern. He raised his hand up and touched Atem's knee lightly, making the elder's ruby gaze fall from the window to rest on his face. A tiny smile pulled at Atem's lips, and he reached forward to touch the crown of Yuugi's forehead.

His fingers slid through a thick blond lock of the younger's hair, and he tucked the bang behind his ear, before bringing his hand back to his side and returning his attention to the window. It was the tiniest display of affection, but it made Yuugi's heart bubble just the same.

"I have to go now," Yuugi said so soft, it was almost inaudible. He glanced at the watch around his wrist. "I can't be late for school again."

Atem didn't acknowledge his words, but Yuugi knew that the other had heard him. Allowing another sigh to pass his lips, Yuugi leaned forward and pushed himself off the couch, his hand reaching toward the back of the couch to grab hold of his jacket. He slowly shrugged it on to his shoulders, hoping that Atem would try to stop him or say something. His face crumbled a little when Atem did not do either.

"Alright..." Yuugi said, his voice wavering slightly. "I guess I'll get going then."

He made to step past Atem, intent on getting out of the room as fast as he possibly could. He didn't want to give his heart the chance to unfold at the seams right in front of Atem. All Yuugi wanted to do was stay there and kiss him and hold him and love him. But Atem was always very discreet when it came to displaying emotions, and Yuugi didn't want to make him deal with his undoing, on top of his best friend's sudden death.

Yuugi almost jumped out of skin in surprise when Atem's hand came to wrap around his arm and pull him back. The other's breathtaking eyes looked down to meet his once more. "Come back, Yuugi," he said.

Yuugi felt his heart miss a beat at the meaning behind the other's words, and he tilted his head to search Atem's face. _Can't you see how much I love you? Of course, I'll come back. _"I'll be back after dinner, Atem," he said instead. He couldn't let Atem know -- or anyone know, for that matter -- about how he truly felt. Rejection was not something he desired right now; that alone would break him completely, and he cared too much about himself to let that happen. He had dealt with grief before, he had seen what it did to people, and he would do anything to keep from going through it again.

He almost missed the slight nod Atem gave him and, as soon as the man released his hold on him, he walked right out of the room. He couldn't deny that Atem's new attitude worried him a bit. It was not so much that he wanted Atem to go back to his old, arrogant self, but he did miss the fire behind Atem's stunning eyes. He knew it would take time -- months, maybe even years for Atem to truly get over such a lost, but until then it seemed that Atem would settle for acting in a lot more mellow fashion. Not angry and blunt like he had been before this tragedy occurred, but not anywhere close to happy either.

He was just...coping.

----

Ryou wasn't in school today. I wasn't really surprised though. I don't think I would be able to face anyone so soon, either.

The majority of my classes I spent ignoring the instructor. Instead, I focused all of my attention on whatever was happening outside. I just didn't have the mind to pay attention today, especially when all my focus was diverted elsewhere. Even after classes, on my walk back home, my concentration was divided. That would explain why I had tripped on a rock I didn't see coming and scraped both of my palms trying to catch my fall.

I didn't even bother to yell at myself for not paying attention. I just got right back up, wiped my hands on my jeans, and continued walking. The first thing I did when I got home was hop in to the shower. The water was like heaven against my muscles, which were stiff and tense, and I made sure to scrub my skin as hard as I could in a vain attempt to rid my body of the dirt and stress and pain that had assaulted it in the last twenty-four hours.

When I walked out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and instantly dug through one of the cabinets for the first-aid kit. The cuts on my palms had stopped bleeding, but they stung like hell so I uncapped a small white tube and rubbed some ointment on them. Then I wrapped a few layers of gauze around both hands to relieve some of the pain.

It had taken me about twenty minutes to slip on some clothes and dry my hair out, and when I had finally trudged my way back downstairs, I heard a voice that almost made me fall down the remaining few steps.

"I'm sorry, Sara, but...I just can't do this anymore. I'm gonna have to cut you off."

My heart dropped. _Mark...?_

"You can't do that." I heard my mother snap back. "Just give me another week, and I'll have all the money I owe you."

"You said that last week. And besides...I think you're becoming too dependent on them."

"No, I'm not! I swear, I just need a few more to last me the rest of the week, and you'll have your money."

"No, Sara. I'm sorry, but you're in over your head at this point."

"Don't you dare tell me that I can't handle it. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Do you?" There was pause, in which time I released a shuddering breath. My hand immediately reached for the wall, and I leaned against it to support my weight. I needed something to hold me up, because I felt like the floor just got ripped out from underneath me. "I need to get going. I'm sorry again, Sara."

The sound of a chair dragging across the floor vibrated through the wall, and I could sense someone walk to the door. "If you leave, I'm just going to find someone else to buy it from."

The presence by the door paused. "That's your decision, but I do not want to be a part of it anymore." And with that, the door opened. I didn't even make an effort to move. I don't think I could have if I wanted to. Almost immediately, Mark saw me, and he gave me an apologetic glance. I couldn't say anything to him, because I didn't have enough strength to, and he didn't say anything to me, because he didn't have the courage to. He just turned towards the door and left.

"Yuugi?"

I looked up at my mom, who had just exited the kitchen. I barely recognized the woman standing by the door frame. She certainly wasn't _my_ mother anymore. Not the one I looked up to more than anyone in the world. "What..." I inhaled a deep breath. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Yuugi," she said quietly, not looking at me. "Go finish your homework, and I'll get started on dinner."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you serious?"

She blinked, confused. "Yes, I am," she said, and then she walked back into the kitchen. I didn't have any control of my body after that. My legs moved for me, and my hands pushed the kitchen door open with enough force to make the hinges creak in protest. The look on my mother's face when she turned to face me was absolutely priceless. I could only guess what my face looked like.

"What was Mark talking about, Mom?" I asked, but I already knew. I just wanted to hear her say it. I wanted her to admit that she had a problem. I wanted her to realize that she had lied to me.

My mother froze at the all-knowing tone of my voice, her body becoming perfectly still. "Were you eavesdropping, Yuugi?" she asked me.

It took me until then to realize that she was not aware that I'd heard their entire conversation. It didn't matter though. I was beginning to think that nothing did anymore. "You're still taking them...." I shook my head. "You can't stop, can you?"

A loud, painful sigh bounced off my mother's tongue. Her eyes, which were once violet like mine, had become a dark shade of indigo over the past few weeks and when she raised them to meet my gaze, I shied away from them. "Yuugi," she said softly, brushing her blond bangs back into her hair. "I understand that you're concerned about me, but please...just let it go for now, baby. I can't deal with this right now. You have no idea how stressed I am."

_You? _I thought bitterly. _Do you even realize what I'm going through? Do you even care?_ "So, what do you want me to do? Just drop it, Mom?" I said. "Just pretend that everything is okay when its not? Pretend that my life isn't as fucked up as it is?"

The size of my mother's eyes doubled and, for the first time in years, I saw her face flush with anger. "You know, Yuugi, I am _trying_. I am trying to give you everything I can, and I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you, but I'm your mother, and you should appreciate what I do for you."

"Well, maybe I would if you actually acted like my mother!" I knew I was crossing the line, but I didn't care. The only way to keep the tears at bay was to keep talking. So that's just what I did. "I mean, it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. All I know is that _my_ mom would never do this; she would never stoop so low that she felt like her only option left was to pop pills to make herself feel better. God, you don't even look the same anymore, Mom..." I said. "You don't even know what I'm going through, do you?" I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew that I was. I knew that what I was saying hurt her more than anything else ever could, but it was too late to stop myself; much too late.

"Well, maybe I would if you weren't out all the time with your friends," she said, and she couldn't control the tears that pooled at the corner of her eyes and leaked down her pretty, pale face. She was never as good as I was when it came to hiding our emotions, our turmoil -- our pain. "You know, I don't have that, Yuugi; I don't have friends. I don't have someone that I can go and run to when things get hard. I don't have anyone..."

I shot her a sad look. "You have me..." I murmured. "Is that not good enough anymore? Am _I_ not good enough for you anymore, that now you have to take pills because I just don't cut it?"

"Yuugi, it's not like that, and you know it."

I scoffed and turned to look out the kitchen window. Maybe my new fascination with windows came from my sudden desire to watch other people live their life, if just so for one moment, I didn't have to deal with mine.

For a brief second, I thought about Atem, and how I could never tell him how I felt about him; I thought about Ryou, and how he would never be able to look at me the same again; I thought about Jou and Malik, both of who had completely abandoned me; I thought about Bakura, about Grandpa, about Dad.

About my mother.

_Does life ever get easier? _

I looked up at her. "Will it ever stop?" I whispered, just as my body began to fold in on itself; just as my mind began to shut down. I couldn't deal with this right now. I just couldn't.

Something in my voice caught my mother off-guard, because her eyes suddenly glossed over with understanding, and she took a gentle step towards me. "Yuugi...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." She sighed. "I just...I don't know what else to do..."

"I'm going to sleep over my friend's house," I said suddenly, my words even surprising me, and I turned around on my heel. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait, Yuugi, please. I --"

But I was already climbing the stairs to my room before she could finish. It took everything I had not to collapse on my bed and curl up into a tiny ball. Instead, I just grabbed a change of clothes and ran back down the stairs and out of the house, before my mother could stop me.

When I had finally gotten to the warehouse, I knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, Atem opened it, and I looked up at him to see his eyes dancing with the slightest glitter of worry. He must have seen something on my face -- I'm betting my eyes gave it away, but whatever it was, he knew something was wrong.

I watched him for another second, and then finally I felt a familiar question bubble from under my lips. "Will it ever stop?" I asked him, hoping that he would give me the answer that no one else could. The truth.

Atem glanced down at the ground, his eyes searching for nothing in particular, before he looked back at me, a very small smirk pulling at his lips. "No," he said quietly. "But it doesn't hurt as much..." He grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards him, "...if you have someone to share your pain with."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are cherished.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! They were very helpful!!!

Okay, so this chapter was actually not planned -- as in, it was not in my original outline of this story. But it was necessary to the plot. I'm sure you guys won't mind! Enjoy!

_--Italicized_= Yuugi's separate thoughts.

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 14-

* * *

She had been crying for hours by the time I came home that morning. The only reason I came by that early in the first place instead of just going straight to school from the warehouse was because I had to pick up my book bag. But never, in my wildest dreams, did I expect to see her like that -- never in my life had I expected to see her so broken. I immediately went to her, just like I always did, and kneeled down in front of her. I rested my hands on her knees and looked up into her eyes. "Mom, please," I said, lifting one of my hands to wipe her tear-stained cheek. "Don't cry. I'm sorry; I was out of line. I didn't mean anything, I just -- "

"Yuugi," she said, and the crack in her voice made my heart break in two. "You were right. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I broke my promise to you. I'm so sorry, baby. And I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you." She placed her hand on my head and brushed through the tresses of my hair with her fingers. "Please, forgive me?"

Last night, after I'd told Atem what had happened, I promised myself that I would never forgive her. I told myself that what she did was selfish, and the way she tried to excuse herself was even worse. I promised myself that, but as I was sitting there on my knees, looking up at my mother's face, I felt my will fall apart and my anger flood from my system. I knew I should have stayed strong; I should have held my ground and taught her a lesson. Maybe even give her the silent treatment for a few days. But she was my mother, my light, and I loved her more than anything in this world. How could I stay mad at her?

"I forgive you, Mom," I said with a tiny smile, but as I spoke these words, I could feel a wave of disappointment well up in my chest. I guess I was just like my mother.

We both broke promises.

----

"How long?"

Yuugi gave his mother a sidelong glance. They had been in the middle of dinner, a few days after he had come home to find her a wreck, when his mother had asked him this out of the blue. "Huh?" was all he said.

She smiled a tiny bit, her eyes dancing with the smallest hint of light. "This guy. The one you like. How long have you liked him for?"

"Oh." Yuugi looked down at his plate and pushed the remaining food around with his fork. "Um. I don't know, Mom. A few weeks, I guess."

Sara nodded, the smile still on her face. "Where'd you meet him? School?"

Yuugi shook his head, his cheeks glowing with a dusty pink hue. "Mom, I don't really want to talk about it," he said, very quietly.

His mother hesitated. "Did something happen?" she asked him softly.

"No," Yuugi said. He put his fork down on his plate and sighed. "It's just...complicated."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah." He flashed her a small smile. "But don't worry, it's okay." He stood up and grabbed his plate and cup, bringing the dishes to the sink. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, let me just grab my purse," she said, standing up. "Make sure to wear your jacket, Yuugi. It's freezing outside."

"Okay, Mom," Yuugi replied, taking the plate from her outstretched hand and placing it in the sink over his. He listened to his mother's footsteps as she climbed up the stairs and ruffled through her room for her belongings on the floor above him, all the while searching the kitchen and the living room for his own things.

"Found it," his mother's voice rang out from upstairs. He looked up, just as she was descending the stairs, and shrugged on his jacket. He glanced around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, and then followed his mother out the door, shutting it close behind him. He shivered at the cold that nipped at his cheeks and fingertips, and quickly hopped into the passenger seat of his mother's car, pressing his palms against the heating vents as soon as he buckled himself in.

"I wish it didn't take so long for the car to heat up," he commented after five minutes of sitting in his ice-cold seat. "It's probably colder in here, than it is outside."

Sara chuckled quietly. "I told you it was cold."

"Yeah." Yuugi brought his hands into the sleeves of his jacket and let out a deep sigh, his eyes watching the white curls of frozen breath that slipped from his mouth. "After I graduate and get a job, we're going to move somewhere that's warm all the time," he said.

"That sounds nice." She looked over at her son and, very slowly, she reached towards him and grabbed one of his hands, giving it a light squeeze. "It'll be just the two of us," she said. "Just you and me, baby."

Yuugi couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach at his mother's words. What about Atem...? Where did he fit in this master plan of theirs? He couldn't just leave him here... "Um." He loved him after all. "Well." And now that he had fallen for the man, he didn't think he could live without him in his life -- even if Atem didn't return said feelings. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, Mom," he finally said. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have some company."

Sara's smile faltered a little. "You think?"

He shrugged and made a point of looking away from her. "Like I said," he responded quietly, gazing at the life outside of the passenger window. "Who knows?"

His mother didn't say anything after that, but she never let go of his hand, either, and every now and then, he would feel her fingers tighten around his. They drove in silence for about ten minutes, before the car came to a stop.

"We're here," Sara said loud enough to bring Yuugi out of his musings. He unbuckled his seat belt, opened the car door, and stepped outside, his eyes examining the building in front of them over the hood of the car. At his mother's request, he circled around the back of the car and walked with her up to the entrance. When they were only a few feet away, Sara hesitated and turned to her son with an anxious expression.

"You can do this, Mom." Yuugi wrapped his arms around his mother's frail waist and buried his face into her side. "I'll be right here when you need me," he said, his voice muffled by her pretty white blouse. He looked up at her and offered her a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey." Sara gazed at the imposing building before them and sighed. Then she glanced back at her son and sneaked her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the mother you've needed me to be. I'm sorry that I haven't thought about what you're going through, Yuugi."

"It's okay. I already forgave you, Mom." Yuugi's arms tightened around her in one last reassuring squeeze, before he let go of her and nodded his head in the direction of the entrance. "Now go on."

"Okay," she breathed out. Yuugi could hear the nervous tremor in her voice, and he flashed her another small, encouraging smile. "This is probably going to take a couple of hours," she said. "Are you sure you can walk to your friend's house from here?"

"Yeah, it's not that far. I'll be fine."

"Are you going to spend the night there again?"

Yuugi lifted a shoulder in a kind of half-shrug. "Well, since you'll be gone till later, I guess I will."

"Okay," his mother said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you then." Yuugi watched her take her first step towards the wide doors and bit his bottom lip. "Mom?" he said suddenly.

Sara turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Thanks for this..." he said quietly, gesturing towards the building with his hand. "It means the world to me."

A smile slipped onto Sara's tired face. "Well, you mean the world to me and, if this is what you want, then I'm willing to get help. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know." Yuugi took a step back and nodded his head. "Bye, Mom."

Sara gave a slight wave of her hand, before she turned around and walked into the building. Yuugi memorized the sound of her receding steps, and his heart skipped a beat. It was his mother's first step to recovery, and he couldn't help but sigh in blissful relief. He took another few steps backwards to look at the entire building, and his eyes scanned over the words lined up above the entrance.

_Domino's Rehabiliton Center._

His lips lifted up into a smile, before he turned around and walked away.

----

For the past week, I had been spending the nights with Atem on the couch. I would show up, we would speak -- and by we, I meant me since Atem didn't really speak that much anymore -- and then we would sleep. I knew that there was a bed in the back room, which would probably be a lot more comfortable then us squishing on the couch but, for one reason or another, neither of us had mentioned it. I, for one, was not ready for the implications that would arise in my mind from sleeping in a bed with Atem. Somehow a couch just seemed far more innocent, with far less intentions.

Before Bakura's death, Atem wouldn't have given a shit where we were; he would make his move wherever he damned well pleased. But now? He didn't even look the same anymore, and he acted as if nothing in the world mattered to him. It kinda hurt.

"She went to her meeting again today," I told him quietly, as I stared up at the ceiling. "That's good, you know, that she's not missing any. She's really taking it seriously."

Atem, who was lying on his side, facing me, glanced down to meet my eyes. "Good," was all he said.

The couch wasn't big enough for both of us to lie flat on our backs, so usually Atem would sleep on his side, with his forehead resting against the back of the couch. Since that night when I fell asleep on the couch, and Atem had held me after he came back in from talking to Bakura, we had both purposely went out of our ways to try to not touch each other. I didn't know Atem's reason behind it, but for me, I just didn't think that it would be healthy to fuel my feelings for him by cuddling with him every night. It didn't matter though, for somehow the comfort of having someone beside you just in case you needed them was all I think we both wanted.

"Yeah, it's really good." I looked at him, frowning a little at the dull color of his eyes. I thought for a moment about what I wanted to say next, not sure if I really wanted to skate on what was already a very thin slate of ice. But then again, I was always one for taking dangerous leaps of faith. "You know, it wasn't your fault..." I finally said.

Atem looked at me and, for the first time in days, emotion flickered in his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said harshly. He immediately made a move to get off of the couch, but I reached out my hands and held him still.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I can tell that you blame yourself for what happened, and you can't do that. You're not letting yourself heal, Atem. There was nothing you could have done, and blaming yourself isn't going to bring him back."

At first, Atem seemed stunned by my words, but he quickly recovered from his stupor and shook his head. "You're wrong. That night, when we went outside, we got into an argument. After, he walked away and instead of following him, I..."

Slowly, I began to understand, and I felt my eyes fall to a downcast. "You came inside."

He raked a hand through his hair and sighed, propping his elbow up to rest the side of his head in his hand. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "If I wasn't here then -- "

"Now don't you start blaming yourself, too," Atem said, his tone tight and stern.

"Well, you're doing it." I searched his face for any hint of emotion other then guilt. "Atem..."

"Yuugi," he sighed again, giving me a look.

I understood that look, and I decided that the only thing I could do was surrender to his wishes. "Okay..." I eventually blew out.

We laid in silence for a few minutes, Atem watching the wall, and I watching the ceiling, before he spoke up again. "You know what we were fighting over?" he asked me.

And just like that, I felt worse. "I can guess..."

He didn't seem to acknowledge what I said, for he just continued talking as if I hadn't said anything at all, his eyes never leaving the opposite wall. "I told him that he needed to get over whatever grudge he had against you."

I perked up, surprised. "You defended me?" I asked him. I rolled onto my stomach and used my arms to lift up my upper body. It forced Atem to look away from the wall and at my eyes, which were now at his level.

Atem chuckled quietly -- it was an empty laugh, but at least it was something. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said.

"Why?" I asked, still vaguely surprised by the sudden admission.

Atem shrugged one shoulder and looked at me right in the eyes. "Because I like you."

I couldn't help but flush at the present tense, and I looked down at the cushion beneath me to avoid his intense gaze. "Yeah...you've told me before...as I recall, you've tried multiple times to sleep with me."

There was a sudden silence, one of those really awkward ones, and it only made me blush harder. "Yuugi?" he said quietly.

"Hm?" I said, still looking down at the cushion with a furious shade of red coloring my face.

"You're not as bright as I thought."

_Ouch_. Insult to injury. Before I could reply, he said, "I would think by now that you would realize that that's not what I'm after anymore."

I raised my head to look at him at his comment. "What are you after then?" I inquired.

Atem sighed, his eyes wandering around the room, before coming back to rest on me. "Your company," he spoke in a quiet tone. "Your loyalty."

I thought about that for a second. "Well, you have both of those already," I said quite honestly.

Atem nodded, seeming to agree with me, but his words said otherwise. "I'm still missing something though."

"What?"

Atem eyes searched mine, and that trademark smirk -- as small as it was -- played across his face for the briefest moment. "I'll leave that for you to figure out," he said.

I opened my mouth to comment, and instead let out a surprised squeak when Atem captured my lips with his own. A sudden heat hit me, and as one of his hands reached out to mine and pulled it to wrap it around his neck, I could feel him pour some of his pain into me. I accepted it because this is what he wanted to share with me, so that he could finally begin his healing process and, step by step, begin to recover from his loss. And though it would probably take years, it was a start.

He touched my skin with the tips of his fingers and, when he pulled away to look at me, his eyes lit up like flames. But it was only when he positioned himself on top of me that I knew what was going to happen, and I did nothing to stop it -- for this time, there would be no interruptions.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A familiar face returns next chapter! =)

Reviews are cherished.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter took forever. Ugh. But, alas, it is done!

Ah! There's only five chapters left. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 15-

* * *

"Please?"

"Yuugi…"

"It would mean a lot to me."

"I'm not hungry."

"But – "

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Yuugi said, dropping the bag of fast food he had picked up on his way to the warehouse on Atem's lap. "You've barely eaten this week."

At the sudden weight on his lap, Atem leaned up on the couch with the support of his elbows and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. Then he turned his head to pin Yuugi with a glare. "I said, 'I'm not hungry.'"

"I don't care." Yuugi met his glare with one of his own. "You need to eat something."

"No, I – "

Before the other could finish, Yuugi sat down on the edge of the couch, ripped open the bag of food, and pushed a fry into Atem's open mouth. He ignored the elder's death glare and dug his hand back into the bag, popping a fry into his own mouth. "I just want you to eat something," Yuugi said after he swallowed. He looked steadily at Atem. "Please?"

Atem stayed quiet for a moment, then he raked his hand through his hair with a loud sigh. "If it gets you to shut up about my eating habits, then fine," he said, shrugging. He reached forward and took the bag from Yuugi's hands, passing it back to the younger when he took what he wanted.

Yuugi flashed him an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"Whatever."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Atem and, for the next few minutes, they just sat in silence, the only sound being the occasional munching of food. It was only when they both finished eating that Atem moved over on the couch, his own silent invitation for Yuugi to join him.

Yuugi took the sign for what it was and soon enough he was in Atem's arms, which tightened reflexively around him. Here, in this spot, Yuugi felt safe, because when Atem held him, it wasn't in a cuddling fashion – personally Yuugi didn't believe that Atem was capable of cuddling – but in a possessive manner. When Atem held him, as he did so many nights before on this very couch, it was almost like he was saying 'I'll protect you, as long as you stay.' It was like when his mother held him but, with Atem, there was so much more power behind it. It wasn't at all like the soft, affectionate hugs he had been spoiled with all his life by his mother and grandfather.

But he liked the change. To him, Atem's dominate, possessive personality was like a breath of fresh air.

"Ryou's still not in school…" he began once he got comfortable. "It's been almost three weeks."

Yuugi waited for Atem to reply, even though he knew he wouldn't get one. With conversations like these – and by that he meant conversations about Ryou – Atem never talked. He would just hum on occasion to let Yuugi know he was listening. Yuugi figured Atem just didn't have an opinion on what he was saying. That, or maybe he just didn't want to voice his thoughts for personal reasons. Either way, Yuugi would usually engage in conversations with Atem, with him being the single speaker.

"I think I'm going to go visit him today...you know, to make sure he's okay."

"Hm."

Yuugi sighed and turned his head to look at Atem. "Okay, well since I don't feel like talking to myself today, what do _you_ want to talk about?"

Atem narrowed his eyes at him. "Nothing."

"Fine, then." Yuugi made a move to sit back up, but Atem kept him still.

"Sorry, alright?" Atem exhaled a deep breath. "I'm just not in a talkative mood today."

"I can see that." Yuugi rolled on his side and stared at the other while biting the inside of his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Atem..."

"I'm just tired, Yuugi."

"...Do you want to be alone?" Yuugi asked even though he already knew the answer. Atem never wanted to be alone. Yuugi knew that Atem enjoyed his company, but Yuugi still questioned him from time to time. He guessed that ever since the night that Atem had taken his virginity, he had begun feeling more self-conscious than usual. It didn't help his esteem much that they hadn't had sex since.

"No."

"Okay." Yuugi relaxed again beside Atem and sighed all the stresses of the day away. The sky, already dark and shiny with stars, outlined their silhouettes in a bath of light, and Yuugi traced the contours of Atem face with both his fingers and eyes, before he buried his face in the other's neck and inhaled a deep breath. In his opinion, every day he was able to see Atem was a blessing in disguise. After all, he had learned in his short eighteen years of life that nothing was ever guaranteed.

----

My intention wasn't to fall in love. I certainly didn't go looking for it, but somehow it had found me anyways. I couldn't do anything about it, either. What's even worse was that not only did I fall in love with one person – no, stupid me had fallen for two.

Atem was a given. I no longer found the need to explain away what I felt for him. I couldn't change it. I couldn't fight it. So, what was the point then?

Jou. He was the other one I loved. It was not the same kind of love that I held for Atem, but it was just as strong and it had left me wide open and vulnerable, so when he left that day almost a month ago, it hurt me. A lot.

You would think I would have learned by now. You would think that maybe I would have realized that I was just setting myself up to fail. The sad thing was, I did realize this. You want to know what's worse? I didn't care.

"Hey."

I blinked out of my musings at the greeting and looked up at the blond man who was leaning against my school gates. "Jou?" I shook my head, just to make sure I wasn't imagining the object of my current thoughts waiting for me outside. But I wasn't. He was really here.

"Surprised?" His lips turned upwards at the corners a tiny bit. "I guess I can't really blame ya."

I blinked again, confused. "Yeah, I guess not." I didn't know what to say, but something I couldn't pinpoint began to boil in the pit of my stomach.

"So...," Jou began after he realized I wasn't going to say anything else. "How's Atem doing?" he asked me, looking down at the ground and kicking his feet.

I hesitated. "He's okay."

"Oh?" he said, a little hopeful. "And you? How's your mom?"

I bit my lip as the sensation in my stomach grew. "She's fine," I told him.

"That's good... So – ?"

"What do you want, Jou?" It was then that I knew what was burning inside of me. Anger. "You left Atem, you left _me_, and now you think you can just come back and act as if nothing's wrong?"

"Yuugi," Jou said quietly. He pushed himself off the gate and put on a serious expression. "I left 'cause I knew I couldn't deal wit' it if I stayed and one of you guys were next." He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away from me. "Everyone has an expiration date in this town," he whispered. "I didn't want to be there to see the day when yours ran out."

I felt my shoulders slacken under his words, my anger suddenly leaving me to be replaced with a new kind of emotion. Pain. "Jou..." I said to him carefully. "I needed you..."

"I know," he admitted softly. "But I knew Atem would take care of you. He might have let us go, but I knew he wouldn't let you go." He chuckled. "Even if you wanted to."

I fought down the heat that rushed to my face at his words. "I was so mad at you," I said, keeping on topic.

Jou sighed dejectedly. "I know."

"But..." I shifted my weight onto one leg. "I can't stay mad at you, Jou." _I loved him after all_. "I guess you were just grieving in your own way." I shrugged my shoulders. "I just wish you didn't decide to do it alone... I could have helped you."

"I'm sorry, Yuug'," he said. "And I know that's not enough, but it's all I can give ya for now."

"I know," I said, with a nod and a tiny smile. At least he was being honest with me. I guess right now I couldn't ask for more. "So..." I said, tilting my head. "Have you spoken to Malik lately?"

The smile Jou had managed to put on for me suddenly disappeared. "Yeah, I have," he murmured.

I gave him a look. _"And?"_

"And..." Jou sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "He's movin' away."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet. "I see."

"Yeah..."

"Well," I said, ignoring the mix of hurt, pain, and betrayal that filled me all at once at the new information divulged to me. "I'm going to the warehouse," I continued. "You should come."

Jou shook his head, his blond fringe brushing against his forehead. "Thanks, but I doubt Atem wants anything to do with me."

"That's not true." What was I doing? "He misses you." I had no idea how these words were coming out of my mouth without me thinking them, but I didn't know how to stop them. "He doesn't say it, but I know he does."

Jou looked beyond surprised – incredulous, even. "He does?" he asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah." I was, once again, meddling in something that would probably end in a disaster. But there was no point in stopping it now. Atem and Jou couldn't avoid each other forever. "Come?"

He watched me for a minute, examining my face to see if there was any doubt or uncertainty to what I was saying. I guess he couldn't find any. "Alright."

----

He didn't know how this plan of his was going to work out. Atem was completely unpredictable at this point, and there was no practical way for Yuugi to measure just how the man would react – though the nervous butterflies flapping around in his stomach didn't make him feel like it would be anything positive. He shoved away those feelings for the moment and pushed the door in front of him open as noiselessly as he could. He had to bite back a smile when he saw Atem at the pool table, stick in hand with his back bent over the edge of the table in shooting position. Yuugi took this second to exhale a deep sigh of joy. It was the first time Atem had even touched the table in weeks.

"Hey," Yuugi said softly, alerting Atem to his presence.

But the older didn't look up at him, and instead narrowed his eyes on the white ball situated at the tip of his pool stick. "Hey," he said back, then he wound his arm back and pushed forward at lightening speed. He waited until the striped and solid balls on the table stopped moving, a small smirk playing across his lips when his targeted ball zipped into one of the side pockets, before he straightened back up and looked over at Yuugi, who was still lingering in the doorway. Once again, his eyes narrowed, but this time they homed in on Yuugi's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuugi couldn't help but blink in surprise at the question. Could Atem really read him that well? "Nothing," he said, more quietly than he had intended. He walked further into the room and leaned against the pool table so that he was facing Atem. Then Yuugi flashed him a small smile. "How are you doing today?" he inquired.

"Fine."

Yuugi nodded at the curt reply. "So...," he began after a moment of silence. "I, uh, kind of have a surprise for you."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said.

"Yeah." Yuugi swallowed at the sudden dryness in his throat. "Um...just promise you won't get mad."

At the younger's words, Atem scoffed and turned his attention back to the pool table, eyes searching out another ball. "That's not exactly the best way to introduce a surprise," he said, leaning down over the table and positioning the pool stick between his fingers. "What is it?"

Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, as Atem readied himself for his shot, but before he utter so much as a syllable, the surprise was announced for him.

"Hey, 'Tem."

There was a screeching noise – the sound of Atem's pool stick hitting the spot of the table right under the ball so hard, the ball hopped off the edge and bounced to the floor with a deafening thud. Yuugi snapped his head away when Atem's slanted eyes fell on him, and he looked at Jou, who was now fully in the room, with a small wince. "What is _he _doing here?" Atem asked Yuugi quietly.

"Oh, come on, Atem," Jou answered for him. He rubbed his forearm with the palm of his hand. "Give me a break, will ya? I was dealin' wit' a lot."

Yuugi breathed in a sigh when Atem's steady gaze lifted from his face, and he took a few steps back so that he wasn't directly between the two. He made sure to stay far enough as to not to be in the way, but close enough that if needed, he would be able to break up a fight before anyone threw punches.

"Spare me, Katsuya." Atem shook his head, letting loose a bitter chuckle. "I don't need to hear this pitiful excuse of an apology."

"Atem," Yuugi warned, narrowing his eyes. "Don't be – "

"It's alright, Yuug'." Jou glanced at the smaller, then looked back at Atem with a sad smile. "I know that you're angry, 'Temy – "

"Don't call me that."

" – and you have every right to be," Jou continued. "But you have to understand that what happened...it brought up memories. Bad ones – like what happened to Honda."

"Shut up."

"And Otogi."

"Goddamnit, Jou, shut the fuck up!" Atem slammed the pool stick in his hand so hard against the table, it snapped into two, jagged pieces. Almost out of instinct, Yuugi made a move to reach out to Atem, but Jou held out his hand for him to stop.

"Atem," Jou resumed after Yuugi complied and stepped back. "I've learned a lot 'bout myself over the past few weeks, and one of the things I know for sure is that I will always be loyal to you for what you've done for me...I mean, I can't even count how many times you've helped me wit' my bastard of a father." The blond sighed loudly and raked a hand through his hair at Atem's skeptic look. "Yeah, okay, I fucked up. I shouldn't have walked out that day, but, damnit Atem, you weren't the only one who lost someone."

Atem looked away and stared at the opposite wall. "I know..." He gestured in the direction of the door. "But even so, I would appreciate it if you left. I need some time...to figure things out."

Jou nodded very slowly. "'Kay. I understand." He took a step back from both of them and smiled a bit. "Give me a call, will ya? When ya, y'know, figure things out."

He didn't wait for Atem to respond and, before he left, he flashed Yuugi a smile and ruffled the smaller's hair own the way out. Yuugi shot him a playful glare, as a weight lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't explain how much good seeing Jou again did for him. It kind of made it easier for him to breathe.

Once Jou closed the door behind him, Atem walked over to the opposite side of the pool table and just stood there, gazing out into space. He was quiet for the longest time, refusing to even look at him, and Yuugi could feel his heart sink just a little bit more with each minute that passed. Part of him was expecting Atem to blow at any moment and yell at him for showing up with Jou...but nothing? Not a word? Not even a glare?

"I'm sorry," Yuugi blurted out, not being able to take the silence any longer. "I should have asked you if you wanted to see him, before I brought him here."

Atem gave a stiff shrug of his shoulders. "Forget it."

"Atem – "

"Just forget it, Yuugi."

He didn't want to get into a fight right now, so Yuugi didn't push it any further. For a moment, he just stood beside the pool table, not sure of what he should do or say. He watched as Atem picked up another pool stick and resumed his game prior to Jou's sudden appearance. Yuugi hesitated another second, his eyes locked on Atem's form, before coming to a decision on what he needed to do. So, leaning his back against the pool table, he curled his hands around the edge and pushed himself up into a sitting position. For a few minutes, he just watched Atem play, marveling at how strategic and precise the other was when it came to finding the perfect shot.

"I love you," Yuugi said suddenly.

Atem stopped as soon as the words left his lips, and he looked up at Yuugi with a searching gaze. He was silent for a second longer. And then, "I know."

At the monotone response to his spontaneous confession, Yuugi inhaled a deep sigh and, while the hopeless romantic in him shed a tear at not having his feelings verbally returned, the realist in him was pleased to see Atem stay true to his character – he didn't expect Atem to just break down and announce that he felt the same way. And to be perfectly honest, Yuugi wasn't expecting anything more than that. At least it wasn't flat-out rejection.

"Take this."

Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts to look up at Atem, who was now standing over him. Then, he glanced down at the elder's outstretched hand, his heart rate picking up speed at the midnight black revolver in the Atem's grasp. He quickly shook his head. "No, I can't. I – "

"Listen to me, Yuugi," Atem said, suddenly looking very, very tired. "I don't know a lot right now. I don't know…what I'm feeling, or if I like it…" Atem ran his fingers through one of Yuugi's gold bangs and sighed. "But what I do know is that I can't lose you too." Slowly, he lowered his hand from Yuugi's hair and opened the younger's right hand, placing the gun in the center of his palm. "So take it, and promise me you'll use it...if you need to."

Yuugi wasn't terrified of guns like some people were, but the thought of ever using it to hurt someone sent his mind reeling and his stomach churning. He was about to decline Atem's offer again, but then he looked up into Atem's beautiful, apple-red eyes and realized that he couldn't. So instead he nodded. "I promise."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

Interesting tid-bit about this chapter. I had to break it up into two because it was beginning too become to long, and I think the second half of the orignal chapter is important and needs to stand on its own. That being said, there will be an extra chapter! Bringing the total amount of chapters to 21. Thanks so much for the reviews, guys, and expect another update soon! Enjoy!

Warning: Graphic Violence

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 16-

* * *

"How was your meeting?" he asked his mother, as she closed the front door behind her.

"It was good." Sara hung up her coat on the rack beside the door and looked over her shoulder at her son sitting cross-legged on the couch. "How was school?"

"Boring." Yuugi ruffled his hair and glanced at her with a tired smile. "But, hey, only a few more months, right?"

His mother nodded, her face lighting up in a way that made his heart smile. "And then you'll be my high school graduate." Her eyes dimmed a little at her words. "God, you're growing up too fast, Yuugi. Before I know it, you'll be moving out and then getting engaged -- "

"Mom," he whined, burying his face in his hands. "Can you please stop?"

She gave her soft laugh, and he heard her light footsteps tap against the floorboard. The next thing he knew, a small, dainty hand was treading through his hair. "It's only because I love you, Yuugi," she said gently.

"I know." Yuugi pulled his face out of his hands and smiled up at her. "I love you, too."

She leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I'm gonna get started on dinner. Want anything in particular?"

"I love anything you cook," he replied, before looking away at her questioning glance.

"Mhm," she said with a certain chime, as she stood to her feet. She walked into the kitchen slowly, all the while trying not to smile when Yuugi followed her. "Okay," she said, shooting him a all-knowing look, "what do you want?"

Yuugi pointed to himself and looked around the small kitchen. "Me?" he said, returning his gaze to her. "Why would you ask that, Mom?"

"Because I know you," she answered, opening the freezer. "Now, spill."

Yuugi bit his lower lip, as a result of a habit he couldn't quite get rid of. "Well...there's someone...that, you know..." Intaking a sigh, he shuffled his feet and tried again. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh?" Sara spun her head towards Yuugi and smiled wide. "Who?"

"Uh, his name is Atem..." He shrugged his shoulders, pretending that he wasn't as nervous as he really was. "And I really like him...so I want you to meet him...maybe for dinner...tomorrow night?"

"Well, I'd be delighted to meet him!" Sara clapped her hands together. "I knew you had your eye on someone," she chimed.

Yuugi lifted both of his eyebrows. "Speaking of, how did you know? I never asked when you brought it up the other day."

"I knew because of that look on your face," she explained, still smiling.

"What look?"

"That one."

Yuugi blinked. Then he realized that he was smiling from ear to ear and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. "Alright, you win," he said, tossing his mother a playful glare. "So, tommorow night is good?"

Sara nodded. "That's fine, Yuugi," she said, pulling out a pack of meat. She smiled a little more, as she approached the sink and slipped the pack underneath the faucet. "I guess I'll have to cook something extra special, huh?"

"You don't have to."

She twisted the knob to turn on the sink. "But I want to," she said.

"Well, thank you, then." He reached forward and gave her a tight hug around her waist. "I'm gonna take a shower now, so I'll be down in twenty."

"Dinner should be ready by then."

"Okay," he said, letting her go. He took a few steps towards the door, but stopped short when something in his chest tightened painfully. He hadn't even realized he yelled out until his mother was in front of him.

"Yuugi?" she said worriedly, her eyes searching him for any cuts or bruises. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, his hand still resting right above his heart, and slowly shook his head. "Uh, nothing. I just...I don't know. I felt..." He gave another shake of his head. "Nevermind," he said, lowering his hand back to his side. "I think I just need some sleep," he chuckled quietly. "I'm over-tired."

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I'm sure."

"...Okay...if you're sure."

"I'm fine," Yuugi assured her at the tone in her voice. "Promise."

"Alright, then." She patted his shoulder and gestured him towards the door. "Don't take too long in the shower."

"I won't." He smiled at her one last time, before exitting the kitchen, and it was only when he was upstairs in the bathroom, undressing himself, that he felt it again. Sharp, painful, and real.

----

There's always shadows -- dark secrets that each person has that nobody else knows.

This darkness had framed his life, had outlined his abusive childhood. It had lingered around him and multiplied within the confines of his heart, and it had continued to consume him with every single thing he stole, with every life he took. He had learned to see in the dark, to operate when the sun set and all was quiet. That was how he lived.

By the age of eight, he had already grown accustomed to the darkness. He even had gone so far as to accept it.

But things had changed and knocked him off balance. In the midst of his never-ending night, the smallest flame had appeared in a tunnel that had previously been void of any light and had lit up the darkness with an incessant flicker of colors; orange, purple, pink, yellow, white.

He had tried to blow it out, to ignore it, to hurt it, but the new, burning light in his life was stubborn and persistent. He had to wonder how Yuugi had managed to find the one crack in his wall and exploit it; to open it up enough for him to get in.

Atem sighed deeply and brought the cigarette between his fingers to his lips, inhaling a long string of smoke. He turned his head towards the sky and closed his eyes, allowing the smoke to circle around his lungs before breathing it back out and into the open air.

Yuugi had told him he loved him.

The word alone sent his mind spinning with painful throbs, and he took another drag of his cigarette to dull the sensations.

Love. It was such a foreign concept to him. He honestly didn't think he was capable of grasping it, the whole thought being too abstract for him to comprehend. What did being in love with someone include? Did it warrant certain emotions? Was there a definition and, if you didn't fit all the criteria of said definition, did that mean it wasn't love?

Atem sighed again, more out of frustration this time, and glanced up at the darkening sky. He didn't like feeling this way. He didn't like being confused. And he certainly didn't enjoy the feeling of his control dripping from his fingers like water. Since he had escaped his father's wrath after the bastard's declared suicide, he had always been in control -- what he ate, what he did, how he lived, what he stole, who he killed, who he trusted...

The decision had been his and his alone. He had relied on his instinct and past experiences to determine what his next step should be. He had everything planned, every day thought of beforehand.

But this...this inability to control and decipher his emotions was something that irked him to no end. Part of him wished that Yuugi would just leave; that way things would go back to normal, with him being alone to wander and explore the dark. But yet, the other part knew that if Yuugi was to walk away, then he would follow after him and convince him to stay, if only for one more day.

Atem flicked his wrist and tossed the last bit of his cigarette on the ground with an exasperated groan. From the moment he had peeled off Yuugi's shirt and their lips met in a desperate kiss almost a month ago, he had known Yuugi loved him. He had known, and still he had stripped them both of any remaining clothing and disposed of them on the ground. Yuugi wasn't the type of person to do that with just anyone, and the fact that he had been the one to take his virginity showed Atem that it meant so much more to Yuugi than just a hook-up.

He had known then the true depth of Yuugi's feelings, but he had hoped in the back of his mind that the other wouldn't bring it up for a while. He had hoped that he would have more time to pick apart his own feelings before being confronted with such a phrase as _I love you_.

But Yuugi had given him time, and he was still unprepared when the other had revealed to him what he had already known.

Before the divorce to end all divorces, his mother had told him that to love someone was the ultimate degree of sacrifice. She'd said that it was when you were willing to put someone else before yourself. But what exactly did that mean?

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Why did everything always have to be so fucking complicated? He shook his head and pushed himself off the brick wall. He guessed he'd have to figure out the answer to that, and all his other problems, at some later time. But, for now, he needed to get back to the warehouse, where he and Jou had planned to meet to talk about everything that they had left unsaid the other day and, according to the time, the blond would be arriving there soon.

Being only a few blocks away at a nearby bar, he didn't feel the need to run. Instead he took slow, thoughtful steps. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to Jou, or what the other expected him to say.

He turned down one of the alleyways with an annoyed growl. He could already feel another headache coming on, and he was out of cigarettes. Fuck.

"Surprise."

He snapped his head up just in time to see the fist flying towards his face. He didn't have enough time to react though, and when the brute force of the punch connected with his jaw, he was sent sprawling back on the hard cement.

"Well, lookie here, boys." Atem opened his eyes and pinned the man towering over him with a glare. "It's Atem in the flesh." The man looked around, his brown bangs swaying over his forehead with the movement. "Where's your crew?" he asked.

In less than moment, Atem was on his feet and the glare on his face darkened ten-fold at the sight of four other figures looming at the opening of the alley, blocking the exit. "Urian," he said, looking back to the man in front of him, ignoring the question all together. He turned his head to the side and spat out a wad of blood onto the pavement, then cupped his jaw with his hand and moved it side to side to make sure it wasn't broken. "What are you doing on this side of town?" Atem asked, after he finished his self-inspection. "You should know better than to cross over to another's territory."

The brunet smirked, mirth filling the creases in his face. "Well, if what I've heard is true, you and the boys had sort of a... fall-out. I just _had_ to come and check it out for myself." He tilted his head. "I heard about Bakura. He was the one with white hair, right? He was a decent fighter. You two were best friends, were you not?"

Atem gritted his teeth so hard, the sound vibrated off the alley's decaying walls. "You must not value your life."

"I value mine just fine. How about you?"

"Considering I'll still have one in the next five minutes, I would say I value mine just a bit more."

"No need to get hostile, 'Tem." Urian held up his hands in sign of a truce, but the dark gleam in his silver-tinted eyes belied his words. "I just came to talk."

Atem didn't let his guard down. "About?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a certain someone who's caught my eye." The corners of his lips lifted into a twisted smile. "I think you might know him. Short, pale...hair like yours."

Despite the intense pain, Atem clenched his jaw tight enough to make the muscles in his neck contract. "If you lay so much as a finger on him, I _will_ kill you."

"Oh, so you do know him?" Urian asked, all-too-pleased by Atem's reaction. "I've seen him hanging around town a few times, usually with Jou. What's his name?"

Atem closed his eyes slowly, anger, posessiveness, and frustration all mixing together into one tight ball in the pit of his stomach. "I'm giving you one more chance to walk out of here alive," he said, re-opeing his eyes.

"You're not in the position to be making threats, Atem." Urian shrugged his shoulders. "But fine, I'll leave. I have better things to do with my time." At that, the brunet turned on his feet and began walking away, only to stop when he had taken his third step. "Oh, and before I forget, I have to tell you one last, tiny, little thing." He turned around just enough for Atem to see his profile. "You better watch your little fuck toy, because the next time he's walking the streets and you're not with him..." The brunet flashed him a nasty grin. "You won't be the only one fucking him. Catch my drift?"

It had happened before, but never to a degree like this. He saw red. Blotches and rivers of dark, boiling red. And, before anyone could stop him, he had Urian against the wall and had pushed the tip of his pocket knife into the other's chest. At first there was silence, from both ends of the alleyway, breathing ceasing completely. But not even a moment later, a strangled choke erupted from the brunet's throat, and Atem lowered his mouth to Urian's ear, just as a stream of blood bubbled from the man's mouth. "You," Atem whispered with a smile, "are about to take your last breath." He twisted the knife in the other's chest and then yanked it out, a patch of hot crimson already soaking through the fabric over the stab wound. "Catch _my _drift?" Atem took a step back and watched Urian slump down to the ground with his hand over his chest and blood seeping out from between his fingers. The latter was struggling to breathe, gasping with every intake of breath, and Atem had been too busy focusing on the dark color outlining his vision that he wasn't prepared when something hit him hard against his back.

In a second's time, there were four men on top of him, delivering their own vicious forms of punishment. At a kick to his side, Atem heard something inside him crunch, followed by a rush of searing pain. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling out, his pride preventing him from doing so. The following few minutes was a downpour of blows to every part of his body, and soon the pain cutting at each of his nerves brought with it a numbing sensation. He was only partly conscious when a knife came into his vision and, at that very moment, only one thought went through his mind.

_Yuugi..._

All his life, he had secretly, in the very depths of his unconscious, wanted to die. He had hoped that his dangerous lifestyle would one day lead him to an early grave so that he could finally be free of all the pain and disappointment and suffering that life had put upon him. Death was easy. With death, there was nothing; no failures, no struggle, no lies. It was welcoming and quiet and peaceful. Everything he had ever wanted.

Life was harder, and it was filled with emotions and people and challenges that had beat him and broke him and cut him in the past. He had been trying to escape it, all of it. But now that the possibilty was actually here, confronting him, he suddenly realized that he didn't want to die, because then he would be gone and there would be no one. There would be no Yuugi.

But even as he arrived at this revelation, he was still pinned down to the ground with a knife hovering over his face. He guessed that it was too late to change his mind.

"Get off of him!"

Suddenly, the weight was taken off both his arms. He could vaguely hear the sound of metal piercing through flesh, and then a second later, the sound of retreating footsteps. Ignoring the pain in his head, he craned his neck to look behind him, flinching a bit when someone suddenly collasped above him.

"Atem."

He slid his gaze from the dead man over his head -- the one who had been holding the knife -- and glanced at the familiar amber eyes next to him. He sighed in slight relief, "Jou."

"Oh, man." Jou put away his own knife and dug into his back pocket, bringing a cell phone into view. "We gotta get you to a hospital."

"No."

"But --"

"No, Jou."

Jou narrowed his eyes and lightly touched Atem's arm, scowling when the other winced sharply. "I don't care what you say, Atem. If you don't go to a hospital, you're gonna die."

"Jou, don't be an idiot." Atem coughed, blood swelling up in the back of his throat and filling his mouth. He turned on his side and spat it out, but the taste of it remained on his tongue. "If you call the ambulance, they're going to find us here with two dead bodies." He reached out, and Jou, taking the hint, wrapped the other's arm around his shoulders and lifted him up.

"Well then, I'm bringin' ya." The blond curled his arm around Atem's waist and leaned to the side, trying to take as much weight off of Atem as he could. "It's only a few blocks away."

"Jou, I don't -- "

"Shut up, Atem, before _I_ hit you."

Atem tried to scowl, but winced when the movement sent a bolt of pain up his spine. Not having the strength to argue, he allowed the other to lead him down the street.

Jou was grateful that it was dark already, meaning that there was a lot less people to pass by. The streets were relatively empty, excluding the few junkies in the side alleys, thus it was extremely silent, the only sounds being Atem's agonizing sighs and groans. It was only when the hospital was in sight that Atem spoke again.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

Jou looked over at him. "Well, I don't have spidy senses if that's what you're askin'."

"It's not."

Jou sighed at his failed attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, after fifteen minutes of waitin' at the warehouse, I knew somethin' was wrong. If I know one thing 'bout you, it's that you're never late for things. So, I went lookin' for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Whoa, easy there." Jou straightened Atem back up when the latter began to slip. "We're almost there, buddy." The blond took a deep breath and pulled Atem closer towards him, quickening his pace at the sight of the hospital's front set of doors. Luckily, he had a good hold of Atem so when the elder's body went completely limp, he was able to catch him without much of a problem. Without hesitation, he bent down and scooped Atem into his arms, breaking out into a dead run the rest of the way. "Just hold on, 'Temy," he said quietly under his breath. "We're almost there."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are awesome.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 17-

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Atem tore the IV out of his arm and swung his legs off the side of the hospital bed. Then, he tossed a small glare over his shoulder at his companion. "I'm leaving," he said, standing to his feet.

"Have you lost your damn mind, Atem?" Jou's eyes followed Atem, as the elder slid off his hospital gown and searched for the fresh clothes he had brought him a few hours prior. "You have a fractured rib," he reminded him.

Atem shrugged. "It'll heal."

"And a broken arm."

"They put a cast on it, didn't they?"

"For Christ's sake, Atem, you can barely walk."

"I'll manage."

Jou shook his head in utter disbelief. "You're really gonna leave? Are you fuckin' stupid? Did you get your head kicked one too many times?"

"Watch it, Jou." Atem tossed him a defiant glance. "I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, whatever," the blond said, with a roll of his eyes. He sighed out loud when Atem began to struggle with the clean, white shirt in his hands. "Hold on, lemme help you."

Atem growled when Jou took hold of the hem of the shirt and pulled it down over his head for him. As far as Jou was concerned, Atem's pride would have to take a backseat for the next few weeks. "Get used to this, 'Temy," he muttered, as he pulled open the sleeve enough to slide over the other's cast. "If you're not gonna stay here, then I'm gonna stay at the warehouse wit' you until you're better."

"You don't have -- "

"If I don't, you'll be back in here before we both know it." Jou unfolded the jeans that were on the table and looked steadily at Atem. "Now, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Atem glanced from Jou to the jeans in his hands, then back. "Ha. Over my dead body."

"Keep bein' an asshole, and I'll arrange that for you." Jou sighed and raised his hand to massage his temples. "So, I take it we're doin' this the hard way then."

"Go to hell, Jou." Atem reached out his hand. "I can put my own jeans on."

"Alright." Jou dropped the pair of pants in Atem's outstretched hand. "We'll see how long that takes ya, you stubborn bastard."

"Shut up." Atem sat back down on the hospital bed and used his free arm to pull the jeans over his ankles. After a string of loud curses and winces, the only task left was to find a way to button his jeans. He gave up on that after five minutes, however, and just settled for what he had accomplished with a frustrated growl.

"Bravo."

"Fuck off."

"It only took ya like five minutes." Jou gave him a once-over and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You know, Yuug's gonna freak when he sees ya."

"..."

At Atem's sudden silence, Jou hesitated. "...Am I missin' somethin' here?"

"Jou." Atem looked up towards the hospital ceiling and sighed. "I need a favor from you."

It was his tone that gave it away. And it was at that moment that Jou knew what the other was going to say. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. "You really shouldn't be walkin' in your condition," he said, just as quiet as Atem.

"Jou -- "

"I mean, you're just gonna hurt yourself more. Maybe you should just stay here, that way if anythin' goes wrong, the doc can take care of it."

"Katsuya..."

Jou bit his lip, as the blunt force of what the other was going to do seeped in. He looked up at Atem through a curtain of blond bangs. "...You're gonna kill him, Atem...you know that, don't you?"

Atem paused. "It's safer for him this way."

"But," Jou said, "he loves you."

"I know," Atem breathed.

"And you love him."

Atem continued to gaze up at the ceiling and let loose another long, painful sigh. "I know."

"Then why are you goin' out of your way to make the both of you miserable?"

"Like you said." Atem managed a tiny smirk. "'Cause I love him."

"Atem -- "

"I've already made my decision."

"But -- "

"Listen, are you going to help me or not?"

Jou pinned Atem with a dark glare. "I'm not gonna help you make the worst decision of your life."

"Alright, then don't. Just...watch him...when he leaves? Make sure he gets home, okay? Keep an eye on him for me for a while."

Jou wanted to say something, anything that would change Atem's mind. But after all these years, he knew it was a lost cause. Nothing he did or did not say would make a difference, for once Atem made up his mind, it was impossible to make him see the other side of things. However, knowing that didn't make him feel any better. "This isn't right," he finally said.

Atem nodded his head and glanced towards the hospital doors. "Nothing I do ever is."

----

On my way to the warehouse the next day, I walked with a flutter of butterfly wings in my stomach. I didn't know how Atem was going to react to my dinner invitation. And, though I didn't want to admit it, I knew that I would be slightly hurt if he declined. I had never introduced my mother to anyone I've liked in the past, nevermind _love_. I knew it meant a lot to her that I was finally bringing someone home to meet her. If the million of questions weren't enough last night at dinner to show me just how excited she was, then the happiness highlighting the pearl color in her eyes certainly was. It would cut me deeper than any knife if I had to return home and explain to my mother that Atem rejected the invitation. I could only hope that Atem was in a good mood today.

As I got closer to my destination, my thoughts slowly drifted back to the previous night -- to the way my heart had stuttered with pain. It had happened three times. And then it stopped. And I'd felt perfectly fine. It was strange, but then again stranger things have happened. So, I opted to ignore it. Besides, I was okay now.

I slipped into the warehouse the same way I always did, and then climbed the stairs leading to the Game Room. "Atem?" I called out, as I opened the door. I glanced around the room, a string of confusion rolling through my mind at the lack of presence. "Hello? Atem?" I called out again. "You here?"

When I didn't receive a response, I slowly made my way further into the room, disposing of my jacket on the couch out of habit. It was only when I had gotten near the pool table that I registered the soft pitter-patter of running water. I walked in the direction of bathroom and pressed my ear against the door. Maybe he was taking a shower... "Atem?" I said, knocking lightly on the door. "Are you in there?"

The water stopped, and I took a step back when the door suddenly opened, revealing a very injured Atem.

"Oh my God!" I said, covering my mouth to hide a gasp. Without thinking, I reached up to touch Atem's face, but stopped mid-way, my hand hovering over the dark bruise on his cheekbone. "What happened?" I asked, my eyes searching the extent of Atem's injuries.

"It's nothing," he said in a distant tone.

"Nothing?" I could feel a long sigh bubble from under my lips. "Are you kidding me? Your arm's in a cast and you have bruises everywhere. Now what happened?"

Atem gave me a steady look. "I got in a fight."

"I'm taking it you lost?" I bit my lip and touched his stomach, pulling back when I was rewarded with a hiss. "Atem, you should be in a hospital right now. You're hurt. Beyond hurt. And you're not going to get any better if you're walking around and -- "

"Yuugi."

Everything went perfectly still, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Atem hadn't used that tone of voice with me in months. "...What's wrong, Atem?" I asked him carefully.

Atem opened his mouth, closed it, and then sighed. His eyes were as hot as lava, and it made me feel like my skin was on fire, burning under his intense gaze. "I think it's best if you don't come here anymore," he said after another silent moment.

I paused, my ears and my mind fighting with what I just heard. Then I shook my head, ignoring the wave of dizziness that washed over me. "What?" I heard myself ask.

"I don't..." Atem looked away, towards the wall. "I don't want to see you anymore."

And it felt like, at that second, my entire world was crashing down around me. "What..." And I felt like I could barely breathe. "What did I do wrong? Why don't you want me anymore?" I asked, and even I could hear the strain in my voice.

"I never did," Atem said sharply. "You were a good distraction for a while, but you have no use for me now. And besides..." He shrugged one shoulder. "I met someone else."

He didn't even have the courage to look me in the eye, as he was breaking my heart. "Atem." His name, oh God, it hurt so much to say his name. "Please, just...just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." I choked on a sob. "I... I love you...why are you doing this?"

"Because I _don't_ love _you_." Atem closed his eyes and when they re-opened, they were the darkest red. They were not the eyes I'd fell in love with. "And I never will," he said.

"But..." I looked around the room, searching for words, for an explanation to why this was happening to me, only to come up empty-handed. "Atem, don't do this...I need you. _Please_. "

Atem hesitated but then, very slowly, nodded towards the door. "Show yourself out," he said quietly.

I opened my mouth but didn't have a chance to respond for, right after he spoke those words, he walked back into the bathroom and closed the door on my face.

"Atem..." I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't. "_Atem_," I said again, louder this time. I tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked so, instead, I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Looking back, I think I actually ran out of the room, in hopes that maybe if I wasn't in the same building as Atem then my lungs would start working again.

I didn't know how, but suddenly I was outside, in the chilling cold. It was snowing, and I didn't realize that I'd left my coat inside until a breeze went by and the bitter wind nipped at my bare arms. But I didn't care. The sun was just starting to set but it might as well have been pitch black. My feet began to move on their own accord, and I had no idea where I was going. Everything looked the same; buildings, street signs, people. Everything.

I kept stumbling at every turn, every corner, but each time, I managed to catch myself just before I hit the ground. A few minutes passed. Then a few more. The ten more.

In the back of my mind, I knew I should have been freezing by now. Melting snowflakes covered every inch of my skin, even lingered on the tips of my eyelashes. I thought, at some point, my body must have numbed itself. Maybe that's why I wasn't cold anymore.

I still wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I wasn't surprised in the least when I finally tripped and fell to the ground, my palms and knees hitting the white blanket of snow covering the sidewalk. I glanced around me, trying to take in my surroundings when I realized that I was outside my house. But, even with that knowledge, I didn't try to stand back up. Part of me actually wanted to lie down and curl into a very tight, very invisible ball.

"Yuugi?"

My mom was calling me. I didn't know how she knew I was out here. Maybe she saw me out the window. But it wouldn't have mattered to me if she had never found me. I wouldn't have cared if I slept outside, because I couldn't feel anything at all anyways.

"Yuugi," she called me again. "Baby, what happened? Why are you crying? Oh, God, did someone hurt you?"

I was crying? I raised my hand and touched my cheek with my fingertips. I was crying, and that realization only made me cry harder.

My mother's arms were around me in a second, pulling me to my feet and keeping me steady. She brought me inside and held me up, because I could no longer stand on my own.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are fantastic.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews!! (: I can't believe there's only two chapters left. Plus the epilogue. But still. I'll miss this story. Well, I hope you guys can stick with me till the end. Short chapter here, but important all the same. Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 18-

* * *

It'd been eight days.

And each day was harder to get through than the last.

I hadn't gone to school. I didn't want to see people. I didn't want to exist around them. I didn't want to watch other people live, when I didn't anymore.

In less than a week, I lost three pounds. I didn't eat anymore. Sometimes I pretended to when my mother was around, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force the food down my throat. And the few times I did, it just came back up.

The majority of the day, I'd spend sleeping, and when I was awake, I'd wish I wasn't. Sleeping was the only way to escape the constant reminder of what Atem did to me. Things that I used to love doing were now things I purposely went out of my way to avoid. I threw away all my books -- most of them were love stories and they all ended with children or marriage or breathtaking kisses in the sunset. I used to wish that one of the stories could be mine. Even after everything that had happened to me, after all the loss and tragedy, I thought that maybe there would be something amazing waiting for me at the end. I realized now that happy endings were just stories that hadn't finished yet.

My mother was worried about me, of course. Those moments each day, where the weight of what had happened was too much to bear, and I lost control, she begged me to tell her what was wrong. When I thrashed and sobbed in her arms, she cried, too, because she knew nothing she could say or do would make it any better. I wondered if she could feel me breaking, the way I did; if she could feel my mind and heart folding in on itself, the way a piece of paper does when you throw it in a fireplace.

Somewhere, in the midst of the past week, I lost my ability to differentiate between colors and textures. My sense of direction had vanished, and dark emotions like ampathey and agony crawled through my every vein. More than once, my mother threatened to bring me to the hospital. The times she did, I just ignored her. We both knew she wouldn't do that to me. Getting other people involved in my life -- strangers, doctors, nurses -- it would only make everything worse.

Sometimes at night, when I couldn't sleep, I'd lie awake in bed and wonder if this is how Ryou felt when Bakura died; if he felt the same inexplicable void in his chest that I did -- one that promises never to be filled again. If I was stronger, I would've stayed at the warehouse that day and kicked down the bathroom door. I would've demanded that Atem explain himself, and maybe even took a swing at him.

But that's just it. I wasn't strong. I was weak. And no matter how angry and hurt I actually was, if I was to see Atem again, I would probably have a mental breakdown.

I should had known he was going to break my heart. At times, I didn't even think that was a good phrase to describe what it felt like he did to me. It felt more like he punched a hole in my chest, ripped out my heart, and then never gave it back. So now I was just empty, and the pain left behind was overwhelming.

He used me. He used me, and I let him. The fact that I allowed this to happen is what hurts me the most. I willingly made love to him. I willingly held him when he fell apart. And what killed me every day, what wracked my body with sobs every night, was that I would do it all over again if given the chance. The time I'd spent with Atem was the best time in my life. He was my life. He still is. And even though he had found someone else, I didn't think I ever would.

The moment I realized I was falling for him, I should have ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. He was everything I ever wanted, gorgeous and strong and smart. Every reason I should have evaded him. I never wanted to get involved with him in the first place. If I never had run into Jou that night, if I never followed him to the warehouse, then I would have been fine and life would have never changed. But instead, I buried myself in lives that I could relate to and got attached. Now I had lost everyone -- Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Jou, Atem...

Everyone.

In the end, I guess it was my fault. Atem was my undoing, but I had pathed the way for him. I should have expected this. I should have seen it coming. And most importantly, I shouldn't have let Atem become my everything, because now that he was gone, I had nothing.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are fantastic.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews! Please vote in my new poll so I know what story to publish after this one is completed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Run This Town**

-Chapter 19-

* * *

She was trying so hard. She was doing everything in her power to put a smile on my face. She used to be the only person that could make me smile. She was my everything, but I had pushed her aside to make room for Atem. If I had just kept everything the way it was supposed to be, then I wouldn't have felt like this. But I didn't and, now, even though I still had the light in my life, my mother, I was missing the darkness that had countered it. Without Atem, I was unbalanced. My entire universe was off, and everyday it tilted just a little bit more.

"So," my mother piped up quietly, looking down at my plate full of uneaten dinner. "I talked to your headmaster."

I knew this was coming. "Oh?" I said, moving some rice around with my fork.

She exhaled and nodded. "You have to go to school tomorrow, baby. You've missed too many days."

I looked up at her briefly, and then back down at the table. "I know," I sighed.

"Yuugi – "

"Mom, it's okay," I said, standing up. "I know I have to go."

I made an attempt to walk past her, but she caught my arm with her hand and pulled me around to face her. "Yuugi," she whispered, "please tell me what's wrong. I feel so… so useless. I need to know what's been bothering you." She paused and searched my face. "Was it something I did?"

"No." I shook my head furiously. "You didn't do anything wrong. How could you even think that, Mom?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know, Yuugi?" She asked, pulling me down into a tight hug. "You're not telling me what's wrong. I don't know what to do anymore."

For a moment, I wondered why I was shaking. Then I realized I wasn't. My mother was. She was shaking because she was _crying_. And that realization alone was all it took for me to start crying, too.

"Mom, please, don't cry," I said, hugging her back. "I hate when you cry."

She leaned back to look at me, her violet eyes tired and full of tears. "How do you think I've felt these past two weeks, Yuugi? All you do is cry, and when you're not crying, you're sleeping or walking around here like a zombie. I've been so worried about you. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

I felt my eyes wander towards the floor, unable to look at her face anymore. "Because, Mom… I just… I can't talk about it."

"You mean you don't want to talk about it."

"No." I lifted my gaze off the floor. "I mean I can't. If I do… I just don't think I'll be able to handle it right now. Just give me some time to… deal… to get over it. I promise," I said, touching her cheek, "that you will be the first person I talk to once I'm ready, okay?"

She didn't respond right away. "You really mean that?" she asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." I leaned into her warmth and gave her another squeeze. "I promise, Mom."

"Okay, baby," she whispered into my ear. "I believe you."

I sighed deeply, relieved, and even after a minute had passed, I was still holding onto her. I never wanted to let her go, because she was the only person I had left. At the thought, I felt a piece of my heart click back together. When we first came here, it was just me and her. We were all the other ever needed, and now, after everything that had happened, we were back at the start again. I smiled a very tiny smile. Maybe we could both start over again. From the beginning. And this time, neither of us would stray from the other. It would be perfect, just like how things were supposed to be.

"Mom," I said to her. "I love you more than anything. Thank you for being here for me."

I could feel her smile against my cheek. "I love you, too, Yuugi. And no matter what happens, I always will."

And just like that, another piece of my heart connected. This time, I think she heard it, too.

----

School.

I had never wanted to skip it, as much as I did today.

In homeroom, everybody kept looking at me, as though they all knew what was wrong with me. The chuckles and whispers were louder than usual, and I couldn't help but think that they were about me. Maybe I was just paranoid at this point, but every minute that passed added a pinch of anxiety into my stomach. By the end of third period, it was so bad that I thought I was going to pass out.

At 1:47 P.M., when there was less than an hour left of school, I excused myself to the bathroom and burst into tears the second I stepped out of the classroom door. I wasn't ready to come back. As much as I wanted to be for both myself and my mother, I just wasn't.

The questions from teachers, the looks from students, the commotion and the voices – it was all too much for me. If I was going to start my life over, then I needed to get rid of some of the weight on my shoulders.

I needed to start from scratch the only way I knew how.

So, with the decision made, I walked up to the sink in the bathroom and put my hands under the running water. I purposely avoided the mirror in front of me, out of fear that the person in the reflection was someone I wouldn't recognize. Quickly, I wiped my hands on a paper towel and walked out of the bathroom. I was able to wait out the rest of my last class and was out of the building before the last bell of the day even finished ringing.

I ran as fast as I could, because I didn't want to have time to change my mind. I was out of breath by the time I had stumbled upon my destination, and I felt a wave of uncertainty wash over my entire being when I knocked on the door. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he just pushed me away? How would I feel then? Worse than I do now, right?

Maybe it wasn't worth it then. Maybe I should have never come here. Maybe I should just turn around and go home.

"Yuugi?"

Maybe it was already too late.

I looked up at the person peering through the crack in the front door. "Hi, Ryou," I said quietly. I bit my lip, hard, when he didn't respond. "Can I… Can I come in?"

For a second, I thought he was going to tell me that I shouldn't be here. I was partially expecting him to close the door without saying anything at all. But instead, he did the opposite.

"Sure." He opened the door all the way and gestured me inside. His hair was thinner than I remembered, and his skin paler. His face was stretched with lines of fatigue, and suddenly it seemed like it had been years since I'd last seen him, not weeks. It was like we both aged ten years in the past three months, and we both had the scars to prove it.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me once I sat down at the kitchen table.

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He looked me up and down and managed a tiny smile. "You look like you lost some weight."

I nodded very lightly. "So do you."

"I guess." He pulled out a chair, sitting down beside me. "What's your excuse?" he asked.

A quiet laugh bubbled from my lips. "Peer-pressure?"

"Try again."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I guess I just haven't had much of an appetite lately," I sighed. "So. How have you been, Ryou?"

"Better," he said honestly. "And you?"

"Okay…" I lied, shifting in my seat. "How have you been…you know, dealing with things?"

"Well, to be honest, at first I was a mess," he said, taking a deep breath. "But then I accepted it, and things have gotten a little easier since then."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

I sighed and lifted my eyes to meet his. "I've missed you, Ryou."

"Oh?" He said, while playing with the hem of his shirt. "That's funny, because you haven't come to visit me in weeks."

"I…" I felt my body begin to fold in on itself again. "I didn't think you wanted to see me…"

"What?" I looked up at him at his surprised, almost angry, outburst. "Why would you think that, Yuugi?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I said, louder than intended. "I didn't listen to you when you told me to stay away from them. If I did, then neither of us would be in this situation…"

"Wha…?" I watched Ryou stand from his seat in confusion. His eyes were unfocused, as he turned around and walked further into the kitchen.

"Ryou?" I said, worried. "What is it?"

"You…" He raised his gaze from the floor to stare at me. "You blame yourself…? For what happened to Bakura?"

I couldn't look at him in the eye, so I turned to watch the wall instead. "Don't you?" I whispered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shake his head in a fit of confusion. "Of course not, Yuugi. Why would I?"

"Because," I said softly, still looking at the wall, "that night, he and Atem fought… about me."

"I don't – "

"Bakura stormed out, Ryou. If I had listened to you, then I would have never been there, and he would still – "

"Enough."

"Ryou – "

"Don't." He exhaled a deep breath and, after a few more seconds, sat back down in his seat. "I can't believe this entire time, you…" He suddenly looked like he was about to cry, and the thought that I was the cause for his pain made me feel like I wanted to die. "Yuugi," he said, catching my attention again. "It wasn't your fault. I never blamed you for what happened to him that night."

I took my eyes off the wall and pinned him with a hopeful gaze. "You didn't?"

"Is that why you haven't come to see since the funeral?" At my nod, he sighed. "And here I thought you forgot about me."

"I would never – "

"I know," he interjected. "I know, Yuugi."

It was silent for a couple minutes after that. We both waited for the other to say something, but as each minute passed, it made me think that the conversation was over and done with. And maybe that was a good thing.

"Ryou," I said suddenly. "Please come back to school? I need you there."

"I'm sorry, Yuugi," he said, shaking his head. "I just can't. I've been so busy taking care of my parents and myself that I just don't have the time. Besides, I'm so far behind – "

"You can catch up."

Ryou looked up at me. "What happened to you, Yuugi?" he said, changing the subject rather abruptly. "Why do you look…?"

He didn't want to say it. So I said it for him. "Like you?"

He nodded with a small upturn of his lips. "Yeah."

"Long story," was all I could say.

Ryou glanced at the clock above the stove. "I have time," he said, looking back at me.

I scratched the back of my neck, breathing out a sigh. "I can't right now, Ryou. I kind of made a promise to someone…" I smiled a bit. "But I'll tell you about it at school. Deal?"

Ryou hesitated for a moment. "I can't make any promises, Yuugi."

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe it's better that way."

He blinked, confused. "Why do you say that?" he asked me.

"Because," I said, looking out of the window, "making a promise is just giving someone the chance to hurt you."

----

It was late by the time I had left Ryou's house. The last six or so hours had been spent catching up with each other, playing games, and watching T.V. Things that normal teenagers did. It was nice – a refreshing change to what I was used to. And the more time Ryou and I had spent rebuilding our fragile friendship, the easier the burden I carried became.

I had called my mom earlier to tell her that I was over a friend's house and that I would be home late tonight. She told me she'd leave dinner for me in the fridge, and even I could hear the joy in her voice at the mention that I was spending time with someone, rather than coming home and sleeping.

I was glad that she was happy, so I had stayed over Ryou's extra long for her sake, as well as mine. His presence alone made me feel alive again – it was like, I wasn't alone anymore. Now I had Ryou, someone who understood my pain, even if he didn't know it yet. And for me, that was enough.

It was nearing ten, and I made sure to cover my hair and face with my hood so that I wouldn't attract too much attention to myself. It usually worked, too. But I guess, this time, I had run out of luck.

"Hey, you!"

I glanced quickly behind my shoulder to see two guys walking towards me. My heart stuttered against my ribcage. I pretended that I hadn't heard them and just kept walking. I had neared a corner and was just about to break out into a dead-run when someone grabbed my sleeve.

"Not so fast, pretty." The man's lips were so close to my face, I could smell the vodka on his breath. "Why you in such a rush?"

"Yeah," his blue-eyed companion said. "We just wanna talk."

"Sorry, I can't," I said, almost under my breath. "I need to get home."

The one holding me laughed. "I think you're gonna be a little late tonight." He looked me up and down, then whistled. "What is a pretty little thing like you walking around at this time at night?"

"Just let me go," I said, trying to pull away. "I don't want any trouble – Ow." I hunched over and pressed my free hand to my chest, and both men watched me with confused expressions. It was that pain again. But this time, it was worse. A lot worse.

"Hey," someone yelled out from behind me. "If you know what's good for ya, you and your buddy there will keep it movin'."

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Aw, come on, Jou," one of the men said. "We were just playing wit' him."

"Well then, go find another play toy." Jou pulled me from the man's grasp and glared at both of them. "Get out of here. Now."

"Whatever, man." The one with the blue eyes nudged the other. "Let's go."

I sighed in relief when they both turned around and left. But now I was in a whole, new predicament. I wasn't exactly sure which one was worst.

"Hey," Jou said quietly. "You okay?"

_No_. "Yeah." I looked into his honey-colored eyes and my heart broke all over again. "I'm fine," I said, taking a step away from him. "Thanks."

"Yuugi…" Jou said, his voice filled with sadness. "We need to talk."

"No," I said. "We don't." I turned away from him and began walking. "Bye, Jou."

"Yuugi, stop bein' stubborn and listen to me." He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. "You need to know that Atem – "

"Don't say his name," I hissed at him. "I never want to hear his name again." I narrowed my eyes and yanked my hand away from him. "Tell Atem that he can go to hell. I _hate_ him," I said. "I hate him so much."

"Yuugi, stop!" Jou said, shaking his head. "He did it to protect _you_!"

I laughed without humor. "Well, you can tell him that he did a good fucking job, but I don't need his type of protection."

"Yuugi, do you know how many times he's wanted to go out and find you since that day? Over a hundred, probably. But you know what stops him every time?"

"No, and I don't care."

"He's doin' this so that you don't have to lead the same kind of life we do, Yuugi. He doesn't to put you in danger, can't you see that? He wants you to have a chance at a life he could never give you," Jou said with an exasperated sigh. "He's been in bed for two weeks, Yuug'. He hasn't moved an inch. He barely eats. He looks like you for Christ's sake." He shook his head again. "God, you both are fallin' apart. If I would have known this was going to happen, I never would have let – "

"You knew he was going to do this to me?" I felt my body tense up so much, it hurt, and before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and punched Jou in the jaw hard enough to make him stumble back a few steps. "I can't believe you," I said, bringing my clenched, without a doubt, bruised fist back to my side. "You know what, as far as I'm concerned, Jou, you can rot in hell with him."

"Damnit, Yuugi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jou asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Everything, Jou! Everything is wrong!" I looked up to the sky and exhaled a painful sigh. "God, why is this happening to me?" I dropped my narrowed gaze back to him. "I hope you both are happy. You two ruined my life."

"Yuugi, he _loves_ you. Do you hear me?" he said. "Atem _loves_ you."

I shook my head to block out his words, my body heating up with spirals of anger. "No, shut up, just shut up. I'm not going to stand here and listen to this. I don't need you or him! Just leave me alone!"

"Yuugi!"

I ignored his plea for me to stay and just ran past him, hoping to God he wouldn't run after me. He didn't. And that's when I felt the tear of finality in my chest.

Through the bitter wind, I ran all the way home. By the time I had turned the doorknob, which was to my surprise unlocked, I was shaking uncontrollably from pain and cold and anger. I opened the kitchen door and leaned against the doorframe when I felt my knees about to give out. I was so tired, so alone. It even hurt to move now, my emotional trauma somehow manifesting into something physical.

"Mom?" I called out with a quavering voice. "Where are you?"

It was deathly quiet, and it had taken me to that very moment to realize that all the lights were out. I glanced at the clock under the cabinet. She had to be sleeping, and the last thing I wanted was to wake her up, but I needed her more than I needed air. I needed her to hold me and tell everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't.

I inhaled and pushed myself off the threshold. My chest constricted with every breath I took and, as I climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, I couldn't help but notice how loud the stairs creaked under my weight.

"Mom?" I said, opening the door to her room. I looked at the bed, positive she'd be sleeping in it, but she wasn't there.

I turned my head to gaze down the hallway and noticed with some relief that the bathroom light was on. Making my way further down the hall, I leaned forward and pressed my ear against the bathroom door. "Hello?" I said, knocking lightly. "Mom, are you in there?"

When I didn't get a response, I turned the knob and swung open the bathroom door. And it was then, in that moment, that I knew the true extent of human emotions.

"Mom!" I remembered screaming, then pain as my knees hit the cold, hard floor. I was on top of her in our small bathroom and my hands were on her shoulders, as I began to shake her. "Mom, wake up!" I threaded my fingers through her blood-soaked hair and put my ear to her chest, trying to find her heart beat and Jesus God no. "Mommy," I said, quieter, looking into her beautiful, lifeless eyes. The blood staining her pretty blouse around the small hole in her chest made bile rise in my throat, and I didn't even bother to lean over the toilet as my stomach began to lurch. I threw up until I couldn't anymore and even when there was nothing left inside of me, I continued to choke and dry-heave like there was. "Please," I breathed out, as a wave of grief and despair threatened to drown me, "wake up, please, I – No, oh my God, please, this can't be happening." I touched her cheek, wet from my tears, and then became hysterical when I realized how cold she was.

My shock-induced mind brought me to my feet, and I walked into my room without knowing where I was, sobbing the entire time. My hand reached out and, for a second, I thought I was about to grab the phone on my dresser to call 911, but instead I opened the top drawer and pulled out the black handgun Atem had given me. Then I walked back into the bathroom and sank to the floor near my mother. I cradled her head in my arms and brought her face to my chest, rocking us both back and forth in gentle swings with the gun nestled between us. I was crying so hard and so loud, I couldn't breathe. "Mom," I whispered to her in the midst of my wretched sobs. "I'm so, so sorry. I should have been here. I could have protected you. Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Mommy. I…" I hiccupped, and cried even harder at the utter loss that ripped through very being. "I love you so much."

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, with her in my arms. If I could, I'd stay there with her forever. "Mom," I finally said to her. I lowered her back to the bathroom floor and, gently, kissed her forehead. "Promise that you'll wait for me…"

I stood up, without a feeling in the world and with only one thought in my mind. Gun in hand, I walked down the stairs and out the front door, and I did it with no intention of ever coming back.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reviews are fantastic.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

******Run This Town**

-Chapter 20-

* * *

By the end of the first half hour of his search, his skin felt like ice. Each breath he took filled his lungs with freezing air, and his stomach and mind began to throb with the first traces of pneumonia, as he continued to walk down the street. Drops of rain swirled around his face and when he blinked, they dripped from his lashes and slid down his cheeks in icy streaks.

He walked steadily, without stumbling or faltering, but each step was heavier than the last, and the closer he got to his destination, the harder it was becoming to focus on his surroundings. He didn't experience the same bliss numbness that he had the night Atem left him. He didn't have the satisfaction.

No, he felt everything – every agonized heartbeat, every stabbing prick of pain, every chilling teardrop. He felt it all.

In retrospect, it wasn't all that hard to find the person he was looking for. People on the street talk. They talk even louder when there's a gun being pointed at them by a shaking, blood-soaked teenager.

They told him what he wanted to know. _Did they know who broke into the apartment and committed the murder on 84 Parker Ave? _They told him where he could find him. _On Corri Ave. _They told him what the bastard looked like._ Dark hair. Brown eyes. Pale Skin._ They told him his name. _Ushio_.

So, there he was, on the corner of Corri Ave. He slowed his steps and walked with more caution, as he scanned the long, empty street that probably had the worst apartment complexes in the entire town. Every single building he passed was peeling and scabbing, covered with graffiti and littered with trash.

Halfway down the street, he came up to the mouth of an alleyway and leaned against the wall to glance inside. There were three men, all big and tall and grinning like the fools they were. Yuugi examined all of their faces and found the one he was looking for. And the knowledge that this was the man who had basically ended his life, who would ultimately be the reason for his death, made bile rise in his throat.

As quietly as he could, he slid down the wall of the building he was against and onto the floor behind a few trashcans. In all his insanity, he managed to still his breathing and shrink into the shadows around him.

He sat there for a while, waiting for a chance – his chance for revenge.

They spoke in whispers, quiet enough that Yuugi couldn't hear them. But he didn't need to. He already knew what they were talking about, and the anguish and rage in the pit of his stomach began to boil and burn his insides.

After another ten minutes, one of them left. Shortly after, the other followed. So, now it was only him and Ushio, exactly how he wanted it to be. His body on autopilot, Yuugi stood from his hiding place and walked further into the alley's depths. The man must have heard him coming, for he turned around, glanced at the gun in his hand, and then went to reach for his own.

So Yuugi did what he what he come here to do.

He shot him. He pulled the trigger and watched the man crumble to the ground. He made sure to keep his eyes glued to the other's face, as the bullet punctured his shoulder. To his surprise though, he didn't feel any better at the way Ushio clutched his bleeding shoulder in pain.

He was hoping that maybe seeing his mother's killer in agony would lessen his. But it didn't. And that realization only made Yuugi want to shoot him again.

"W-why?"

Even to himself, his voice didn't sound like his own. It was hoarse and filled with utter grief. It was as if he hadn't spoken a word in years.

"Why?" he said, louder this time and, God, he cried so hard.

The man on the ground looked up at Yuugi with piercing brown eyes, anger pooling in the crevices of his face. "What the fuck are you goin' on about, kid?" he asked, trying to stop some of the blood that was pouring from his shoulder with his hand.

Yuugi tightened his grip on the gun. "You killed my _mother_," he gritted out between his teeth, tears flowing out of his eyes in salty rivers.

For a moment, the brunet's face lit up with recognition, then it morphed into slight panic. Yuugi saw what Ushio was going to do before he did it, so he had enough time to cock his gun and aim it at the other's head before the man could even get to his gun.

Ushio stiffened at the sound, and Yuugi took joy in the fact that the other was at his mercy. "Tell me," he choked out. "Tell me why."

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about – "

This time when Yuugi pulled the trigger, the bullet split open Ushio's cheek and whizzed by his neck into the ground behind him.

"Don't lie to me," Yuugi said dangerously quiet. "Or next time I won't miss."

The brunet hesitated for a moment, weighing his options. But Yuugi already knew something Ushio didn't. There were no options left. He had already shot him in the shoulder and grazed the side of his face. If he didn't kill him, the amount of blood Ushio was losing would – unless, of course, he got to a hospital.

He wouldn't have the chance though.

He just didn't know it yet.

"Listen, kid, you don't get it."

"Oh?" Yuugi bit his lip so hard, it began to bleed. "Explain it to me then."

"It was nothin' personal," he said, glancing around. He was probably stalling, hoping that his friends would come back to help him.

Yuugi made sure he kept this quick. "Nothing personal?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I mean I had to make a name for myself, alright? If I didn't do it, someone else would have. There's only one way not to be eaten alive in this town, and that's by havin' more bodies than the next guy under your belt. Since Atem and his gang fell apart, every murderer and rapist in the town has been on the lookout 'cause no one's there to stop them. I was just lookin' out for myself." He groaned once in excruciating pain. "Like I said, nothin' personal."

"You..." Yuugi swallowed, blinking away the new tears that had formed in his eyes. "You killed my mother for your reputation..."

"You still don't get it, runt. I did your mom a favor. She – "

"You…" I cocked the gun again.

"Don't – "

The sound of the bullet shooting out of the gun chamber was louder than the first two, and Yuugi flinched when a splash of blood sprayed out against him and onto the alley walls.

At this point, Yuugi's body was trembling so hard, he couldn't move a single muscle. The gun that was still pointing at Ushio's limp body on the ground in front of him was suddenly taken from his hand, and when someone spun him around to face them, he could have sworn that he heard his mother's voice.

"Yuugi."

In the darkness surrounding him, he managed a hazy blink. "Atem?" he called out, trying to concentrate on the red eyes boring into his.

"Yes, Yuugi," Atem said quietly, holding him still. "It's me."

Why would Atem be here? "Am I already dead?" Yuugi asked him, because it seemed like the only logical explanation to why the one he had given his heart to would be here right now.

"No, Yuugi. You're not." In the back of his mind, Yuugi realized that Atem was crying. "I can't believe you... you were going to kill yourself, weren't you? After him?"

Yuugi didn't reply, because he didn't understand what Atem was saying. His words were like scattered syllables to his ears, ones that he was slowly trying to piece together. In a kind of daze, Yuugi watched as Atem placed both of the guns in his hands into his jean pockets – the one he had given to Yuugi for protection, and the one he had just used to kill Ushio. "Look at me, Yuugi," he said, leaning down to the younger's level.

When the other complied, Atem touched his cheek, wiping away some of the blood there, and then looked deep into Yuugi's eyes. "You shouldn't have come here, Yuugi. You're not like me," he said. "You're not a killer."

Yuugi's wide, hysteric eyes searched Atem's face, confusion leaking into their depths. "But..." he whispered, "I loved her."

"I know you did," Atem murmured. "I know."

Yuugi still couldn't comprehend what was happening when Atem took off his jacket and put it over his shoulders. Everything was a blur, and nothing in the world made sense anymore.

"Jou's at your house," he heard Atem say. "He called 911. I need to take you to the hospital right now. He'll meet us there."

"And my mom?" Yuugi said, looking back up at him.

But Atem didn't respond. He just leaned down and pulled the other into his arms. And then Yuugi started to cry all over again. But it was so, so cold, and the pain wouldn't go away, even with Atem's soothing voice. He coughed, hard enough that he could taste blood in his mouth, and black began to weave itself around his already unfocused vision. He could barely hear Atem's voice now, and he felt the ground get pulled out from beneath him. Suddenly he was being carried in Atem's arms, warm and secure, and then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain just stopped.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Epilogue will be out later this week. Please review!


	21. Epilogue

I just wanted to say thanks so much everyone for reading this story. It means so much to me, and I couldn't appreciate you all more for riding this one out for me. I can only hope you have enjoyed this story, and I hope that you continue to read my others. Thank you so much for everything, guys. You all are the world to me. (: Enjoy!

* * *

******Run This Town**

-Epilogue-

* * *

~Two Years Later~

Life got worse before it got better.

For a while, I didn't think I was going to pull through it. I had spent a lot of time with Atem at the hospital because of the extreme case of pnemonia that I was struck with, and when I finally got released, I went back to the warehouse with him. For months, Atem's constant presence was the only thing connecting me to reality. He was my anchor that held me down and kept me sane. And I was his.

I had nightmares for a long time -- horrible, horrible nightmares that would have me screaming and thrashing all through the night. One time, it was so bad, that when Atem had tried to wake me up, I hit him hard enough in the face that I fractured his jaw and cracked three of my knuckles.

The week after my mother's death, I went back to my old town with Atem and buried her beside my grandfather with the money from her life insurance. Jou had come, too. So did Ryou. And they all stood by her grave with me, even after the sun set and the stars appeared. I was all set to stay there with her forever, I wouldn't have minded. But I knew I couldn't and Atem made me realize that when he pulled at my hand and led me back to where we came from.

One night, right before we had gone to bed, I asked Atem how he knew where to find me. He told me that he found me the same way I found Ushio. For me, that answer was enough. And then, after that, we never spoke of that night again.

Not long after my mom's funeral, Atem and I moved away to another town with what was left of the money, into a small apartment complex where nobody knew our names. Atem got a job and, after a year of coping, I finally got my diploma.

In that new town, we slowly began building our lives again, from scratch. At first, it seemed almost like an impossible thing to do. Without my mother, I didn't think I could do it. There were nights where I would cry for hours, nights where I wouldn't sleep, and days where I wouldn't eat. I blamed myself, and even to this day, I still do. But, as time when on, the pain lessened and I could feel the hole in my chest, the void in my heart that she had once filled, begin to heal. I still hurt, and I could still feel it even on good days, but it was a start and that's what I needed.

I had a major set-back in February of last year, when Jou tried to break up a bar fight and was stabbed in the throat. I was in the waiting room when they told me he didn't make it.

For weeks, Atem and I didn't even speak to each other. We didn't know what to say, the grief in our hearts silencing all words. For a moment, I thought that Jou's death would be the end of us. But then, one night in late March when we were eating dinner, Atem reached forward unexpectedly and touched my hand. And then I burst into tears and held on to him like he was my lifeline. Because he was.

We eventually recovered, but to this day, it's hard to look back into the past and see all the people that we had lost, all the people that were no longer here with us.

At Jou's funeral, we saw Malik and exchanged phone numbers so that we could meet up sometime. But Malik never called us, and we never called him, because it just wasn't the same anymore. Even if we did have something to say to each other, we knew it wouldn't make a difference. And maybe it was better that way.

I still see Ryou. He comes by every now and then to visit us. At first, it was awkward, and every time Atem and Ryou made an attempt to speak to each other, Bakura managed to linger in between them and haunt them both. But they eventually got used to it, and sometimes when Bakura would drift into one of our conversations, in the briefest of moments, I could see a little bit of who they used to be shine in their eyes. And then its gone, and the reality of who they are now sets in.

I'd always known my time in that town would be temporary. And I was right. But what I didn't know was that the time I had with the people I loved was going to be temporary, too. If I had, maybe I would have held on to those special moments just a bit tighter and I would have said I love you just a few more times.

I wish things weren't permanent, but sometimes things are, and you either give up or you move on.

Not a day goes by that we don't think about Jou. Not a moment that I don't reminisce on a memory with my mother, or Atem look back into his past and not see Bakura. We still have our bad days. But we'll heal, and things will get better. They have to. And if they don't, well, that's why I have Atem.

Because even when the world caves in on me and I feel like giving in, Atem always has the power to make me smile a little brighter and laugh just a little bit louder.

* * *

_End_

* * *

Reviews? Please (:


End file.
